Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann - Promised
by houseghost
Summary: Hector Barbossa trifft in seinem Leben immer wieder auf Elizabeth Swann.
1. Chapter 1

xxx

Warnung: Spoiler zum Film Fluch der Karibik 5.

Barbossa in 3D sterben zu sehen hat etwas Groteskes, wenn man ihn so lange Zeit auf der Leinwand begleitet hat. Ich habe mich sehr an ihn gewöhnt. Aber wird er fortan einer der Geister sein, die in meinem Kopf herumspuken? Es wird nie einen Ersatz für Snape in meinem Herzen geben, soviel steht fest. Doch Barbossa verdient es, darin erwähnt zu werden.

Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ihr mich für verrückt halten werdet, riskiere ich mit dieser Geschichte einen Ausflug in karibische Gewässer. Keine Angst, Barbossa ist mir im Laufe der Jahre sehr vertraut geworden (wenn auch nicht ganz so, wie ein gewisser Professor Snape; und ja, er fehlt mir unglaublich - in jeglicher Hinsicht). Allerdings werde ich dabei nicht auf ganze Wörter verzichten und nach Möglichkeit Einsilbigkeit vermeiden, um den sprachlichen Fluss zu gewährleisten.

xxx houseghost xxx

Promised

Kapitel 1

„Willkommen auf meinem Schiff, Elizabeth."

Über sein Gehabe erhaben rümpfte sie gelangweilt die Nase, was ihn wiederum zu einem Grinsen veranlasste, das seinem wettergegerbtem Gesicht einen schelmischen Ausdruck verlieh. „Spart Euch die Schmeicheleien, Barbossa."

„Hector", korrigierte er und spitzte begierig die von Sonne und salziger Luft spröden Lippen, um ihr einen überzogen Kuss auf die schmale Hand zu geben, die ihm so schnell entzogen wurde, wie sie sie ihm gereicht hatte, um sich persönlich von ihm an Bord helfen zu lassen.

„Nicht hier", raunte sie ihm störrisch zu. „Ihr wisst, dass man uns beobachtet."

Er lächelte unterschwellig in sich hinein und ließ nichts unversucht, ihren Anblick bei einer Verbeugung aus der Nähe heraus in Augenschein zu nehmen. Elizabeth kam nie grundlos zu ihm. Aus Verzweiflung hatte sie damals kurz vor der Geburt ihres Sohnes zum Schein den Gouverneur einer kleinen Insel geheiratet, einen steinalten Mann, der mit seinem Titel ihre Zukunft und die ihres Kindes sichern sollte und nichts dagegen einzuwenden hatte, im Gegenzug die Annehmlichkeiten des Alleinseins durch eine schöne, junge Braut an seiner Seite einzutauschen. Doch wie es den Anschein hatte, schien der Liebe Spross mit den Jahren ganz seinem Vater nachzueifern und Pirat werden zu wollen.

Tief in seine Gedanken versunken führte er sie über Deck in seine Unterkunft. Dort waren sie ungestört und konnten über den Handel reden, den sie zweifelsohne im Gepäck hatte. Sie war die mit Abstand wundersamste Frau, der er je begegnet war. Wohlerzogen und von heißem Blut. Eine, die stets wusste, was sie wollte.

Während er sie majestätisch hofierte und ihr frisches Obst (insbesondere die saftigen Äpfel, für die er so eine große Schwäche hatte) servierte und ein Glas Wein hinstellte, nahm sie ihren Hut vom Kopf und entspannte die steifen Muskeln. Befreit schüttelte sie ihr langes, blumig duftendes Haar.

„Ihr seht aus, als säße Euch der Kummer im Genick, meine Liebe", bemerkte er beiläufig. „Ist es vielleicht zutreffend, dass Euch das Leben an Land nicht behagt? Lasst mich raten: Ihr vermisst Euren wahren Gatten, den Piraten, und mit ihm das aufregende Leben auf See."

Wie immer entging ihm nicht das geringste Detail an ihr, so auch nicht der Sorgen behaftete Ausdruck in ihren einst so glänzenden Augen. Armes Ding. Sie hatte die Hände sittsam auf dem Schoß verschränkt und rührte keinen Bissen und auch keinen Tropfen an. Das Kleid, das sie trug, umschmeichelte perfekt ihre Figur. Ihre Haltung entsprach wie immer in so einem Aufzug der einer Edeldame. Nur die Brüste hätten nach seinem Geschmack etwas größer sein können, doch bei ihr machte er gerne eine Ausnahme. Mit ihrem liebreizenden Äußeren und dem sturen Willen war sie auch heute noch in jeglicher Hinsicht eine ernstzunehmende Herausforderung für ihn. Und das, obwohl er schon einiges gesehen hatte in seinem langen Piratenleben. Ja, er hatte sie schätzen und bewundern gelernt. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie wieder sah, zog er den Hut vor ihr. Männer wie er hatten auf See nicht oft das Vergnügen, schöne Frauen auf ihrem Schiff zu haben. Schon gar nicht, wenn diese freiwillig kamen.

„Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung", sprach sie offen heraus, so dass es voller Wehmut und Sehnsucht klang. „Vor Euch brauche ich es nicht abzutun, Ihr kennt mich zu gut."

Barbossa setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch und trank kommentarlos von dem Wein. Das Glas in den Händen mit verschleiertem Blick betrachtend hing er den Abenteuern ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit nach. Was würde er geben, um seine gesamte Flotte gegen sie eintauschen zu können; es musste sie ein Vermögen gekostet haben, die Dienstboten und den Kutscher zu bestechen, damit sie das Maul hielten und die Reise zu ihren angeblichen Verwandten glaubhaft machten. Würde auch nur einer von ihnen sein Schweigen brechen, wäre sie tot. Dennoch hatte sie keine Scheu davor, dasselbe Unterfangen wieder und wieder anzugehen, um ihn zu sehen. Das Band, das sich auf diese Weise zwischen ihnen gewoben hatte, war mächtig und zollte von gegenseitigem, freundschaftlichem Respekt, obwohl er nicht leugnen konnte, dass für ihn noch etwas mehr dahintersteckte.

„Euer Sohn ist ein geborener Pirat", setzte er sanft an, nachdem er die rote Flüssigkeit mit der Zunge umspielt und in seine Kehle laufen lassen hatte. „Und Ihr seid es auch. Ihr könnt nicht Euer Leben lang in diesem Käfig verbringen und etwas anderes vorgeben."

„Aber ich muss. Wir sind eine aussterbende Art. Die Zeiten der großen Piratenfürsten sind bald vorbei."

Ein Funkeln erwachte in seinen türkisblauen Augen, so klar und stechend wie die in der Sonne glitzernde See. „Ihr wagt es, das ausgerechnet vor mir zu sagen?", rief er schon fast spöttisch aus.

„Verzeiht. Ich wollte Euch nicht kränken."

Die Falten zwischen seinen Augen wurden ernst. „Nein. Ihr wollt Euer Kind in den Dienst der Krone stellen und damit das Andenken an seinen Vater besudeln."

„Das ist eine Lüge! Seht Ihr denn nicht, dass ich gezwungen bin, ihm eine gute Bildung zuteilwerden zu lassen?"

„Ich habe Euch angeboten, ihn das Navigieren zu lernen. Er könnte es zu was bringen, wenn er auf einem meiner Schiffe fährt, deren Anzahl übrigens beachtlich gewachsen ist."

Elizabeth schwieg. Erst nach geraumer Zeit setzte sie zum Sprechen an.

„Es ist nicht alles schlecht an meinem erkauften Leben." Blinzelnd, voller Inbrunst sah sie ihn mit ihren schönen Augen an.

„Ihr hasst es dennoch, stellte er abwertend fest."

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und wandte den Blick von ihm. Er verlor keine Minute, entledigte sich des Glases und stand auf. Humpelnd und von einer urplötzlichen Schwermut ergriffen, die den tragischen Verlust seines Beins aufleben ließ, kam er hinter ihrem Stuhl zum Stehen. Dort legte er die rauen, schwieligen Hände behutsam auf ihre zarten Schultern und hielt sie fest.

„Um der alten Zeiten willen bleibt mein Gast, solange Ihr wollt. Ich fahre mit Euch hin, wo immer Euch beliebt."

Er hatte noch nicht einmal zu Ende gesprochen, da war ihm, als würde er ihren Seufzer hören. Ihre zierliche Hand kam aus ihrem Schoß hervor und legte sich dankbar auf seine. „Ihr seid ein wahrer Freund, Hector."

Und weit mehr, dachte er bei sich. Anders als in den Jahren zuvor, wenn sie ihn aufgesucht hatte, um ihrem aufgezwungenen Leben für eine Weile zu entfliehen, wagte er diesmal nicht, es anzusprechen. Sie wirkte zu bekümmert, zu bedrückt für seine Art von Humor. Er vermutete, dass es damit zusammenhing, dass ihr Sprössling, den sie von Will bekommen hatte, langsam erwachsen wurde und seinen eigenen Weg einschlug, von dem es kein Zurück mehr gab.  
Sein Blick machte sich auf ihrer kleinen, blassen Hand fest, die auf seiner ruhte. Was für ein Gegensatz. Er hatte sich seit ihrer ersten Begegnung vorgestellt, wie es sich anfühlen würde, sie zu berühren oder ihren Duft zu riechen. Doch jetzt, lange nachdem der Fluch gebrochen war, war es fast unerträglich, in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Es hatte eine gewisse Ironie, dass er und Elizabeth sich öfter sahen als sie und Will es taten, deren Trauung er selbst vollzogen hatte. Die wenigen Stunden, die die beiden miteinander verbringen konnten, waren kaum nennenswert.

Er stieß ein unbedarftes Schnauben aus und trat zurück. Sacht glitten seine Hände von ihr, entzog er sich der schmerzlichen Nähe unter seinen schwieligen Fingern und ihrem wunderbaren Duft in seiner Nase. Insgeheim war er es leid, als Ersatz herhalten zu müssen, wenn die Einsamkeit sie übermannte. Ebenso gut musste er einsehen, dass das alles war, was er bekommen würde.


	2. Chapter 2

Promised

Kapitel 2

Elizabeth erwies sich wie immer als Besonderheit. Sie war kaum an Bord, da weigerte sie sich schon, ihr Quartier in den Mannschaftsunterkünften zu beziehen und pochte darauf, für die Dauer ihres Aufenthalts an Bord in der Kapitänskajüte zu schlafen. In einem richtigen Bett. Er hatte nichts anderes von ihr erwartet, doch das Wiedersehen wurde dadurch nicht gerade leichter für ihn. Egal wie viel Zeit verging, sie schaffte es mühelos, ihn um den Finger zu wickeln.

Zwei Stunden später stand er höchstselbst mit grimmigem Blick am Steuer seines Flaggschiffes und scheuchte jeden herum, der ihm in die Quere kam. Jack, dem Affen, der auf seiner Schulter saß, wurde es bald zu viel und er sprang davon.

Abgesehen von einer sanften Brise, die sein kochendes Blut etwas zu kühlen vermochte, war die See bis zur Mittagszeit ungewöhnlich ruhig. Während er beständig in seine Gedanken versunken auf die Weite des Meers hinaus starrte, gingen die Männer auf dem Schiff ihrer Arbeit nach, um ihre Ruhe vor ihm zu haben. Manche singend und voller Abenteuerlust, andere stumm und in sich gekehrt. Er kannte jede einzelne dieser Facetten und liebte das dazugehörige Leben mit dem strengen Geruch nach Schweiß, Salz und faulendem Fisch. Viel zu selten ging er an Land; nicht einmal mehr, um der nächtlichen Einsamkeit in seinem sanft schaukelnden Bett zu entfliehen. Er hatte wohl die eine oder andere Frau um sich gehabt, doch zumeist war es nur unbedeutendes Geplänkel gewesen. Für einen Mann seines Schlags gab es nichts Erquicklicheres als die Befehlsgewalt über seine Flotte, das Steuer fest in den eigenen Händen haltend. Die Einzige, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatte, war vor langer Zeit gestorben. Mit ihr auch seine Bindung zum Land.

Als Elizabeth etwas später in die flirrende Sonne hinaustrat, hatte sie ihr Kleid gegen ein locker sitzendes Hemd und eine weite Hose getauscht. Auf dem Kopf trug sie seinen Lieblingshut, den er nurmehr zu besonderen Anlässen herausholte, da er sichtbar in die Jahre gekommen war. Abgerundet wurde ihr Anblick von einem breiten schwarzen Gürtel mit ausladender Silberschnalle, in den sie eine Pistole und einen Krummsäbel gesteckt hatte – alles entstammte großzügig seinem persönlichen Besitz. Er fand ihren Auftritt amüsant und belächelte sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Elizabeth stellte sich breitbeinig neben ihn und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Kein Vortrag diesmal, Barbossa?"

„Nein, Ma'am. Nicht, wenn Ihr Euch beharrlich weigert, meine Ratschläge anzunehmen. Oder habt Ihr geglaubt, ich würde Euretwegen meinen Atem verschwenden?", erwiderte er von der Seite her, sich dessen wohl bewusst, dass sie ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Sie beugte sich lasziv zu ihm hinüber. „Ihr habt meinetwegen schon ganz andere Dinge getan, wenn ich Euch daran erinnern darf", zischte sie unvermutet heftig in sein Ohr.

„Aye. Aber das ist lange her."

Mit spitzen Fingern zupfte sie ein Haar des Affen vom Ärmel seines makellosen Gewands, das ein unübersehbares Zeichen seines Wohlstands war. „Tut Ihr mir einen Gefallen, Hektor, und tragt heute Abend beim Bankett nicht diese scheußliche Perücke, die ich in Eurem Gemach gefunden habe?"

„Ihr solltet weniger durch meine Sachen stöbern, wenn Euch meine Gastfreundschaft am Herzen liegt", gab er steif von sich, das Steuer in den Händen noch fester umfassend, so dass sich die Muskeln in seinen Armen zum Zerreißen spannten. Ihm war, als hätte man ihn vor den Kopf gestoßen. All die Gefahren, die er auf sich genommen hatte, um der Armut zu entfliehen, schienen sie nicht im Mindesten zu beeindrucken. „Die Kleider, die Ihr am Leib tragt, gehören ganz und gar mir, das Festmahl, das Ihr Euch wünscht, wird Euch gewiss nicht enttäuschen. Auch wollt Ihr, dass ich Euch mein Bett zur Verfügung stelle, nicht wahr? Ihr könnt es haben. Doch seid gewarnt, jede Gefälligkeit an Bord verlangt nach einem Tribut."

„Gewiss. Ich will nur vorbereitet sein", sagte sie mit Bedauern in der Stimme. Um weiteren Missverständnissen vorzubeugen fügte sie schnell an: „Es ist wahr, ich komme zu Euch mit nichts als Forderungen. Eure Freundschaft bedeutet mir viel, Hector. Die Perücke, sie erinnert mich voller Schmerz an meinen Vater und die Zeit, zu der ich Euch das erste Mal sah. Ich habe ihn sehr geliebt, aber nichts kann ihn zu mir zurückholen. Erst recht nicht, wenn ich Euch in den Gewändern eines Edelmanns vor mir sehe, obwohl Ihr im Inneren ganz anders seid als er."

„Und was wäre ich in Euren Augen, legte ich sie ab?", fragte er in seiner aufkommenden Erregung, der er sich nicht erwehren konnte.

„Es war nie meine Absicht, Euch zu kränken. Noch, Euch Hoffnungen zu machen, die über meine freundschaftlichen Gefühle hinausgehen."

Die Unterhaltung endete abrupt, was ihm sehr gelegen kam. Alter Narr. Die Anspielung auf sein Äußeres trug keineswegs dazu bei, dass er sich geschmeichelt fühlte. Ihr hervorragendes Gedächtnis irritierte ihn. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, es würde diesmal einfacher werden?

Seine Grübelei wurde auch nicht besser, als sie den Posten neben ihm verließ und aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Keine zehn Minuten später stolzierte sie auf dem Deck auf und ab und verdrehte den Männern mit ihrem weiblichen Gang einem nach dem anderen den Kopf. Erst gegen Abend hatte sich sein erhitztes Gemüt soweit beruhigt, dass er sich eingestehen konnte, wie sehr er sich an ihre Besuche gewöhnt hatte. In Wahrheit sehnte er sich jeden Tag danach, sie wiederzusehen und sie in seiner Nähe zu haben. Warum ihr also nicht geben, was sie wollte? Ohne sie zu sein, war auch nicht besser, als ihre Launen und ihre ständigen Zurückweisungen ertragen zu müssen.


	3. Chapter 3

Promised

Kapitel 3

Elizabeth hatte sich zurückgezogen. Wohin, das war ihm gleichgültig, die Möglichkeiten, ungesehen auf seinem Schiff unterzutauchen, waren ohnehin begrenzt. Er wusste es besser als ihr nachzulaufen. Zwar gefiel es ihm gar nicht, dass sie eine derart verstörende Macht über ihn hatte, sein Stolz jedoch verlangte geradezu danach, einfach weiterzumachen.

Die unstillbare Begierde, die sie in ihm weckte, war nicht weiter verwunderlich. Barbossa hatte kein leichtes Dasein gehabt. Ihm war sein unruhiger Lebenswandel anzusehen, denn er war zäh geworden und über die Jahre hinaus schlank geblieben. Seine Bewegungen waren obgleich seines fehlenden Beins durch den Kampf geübt, womit er jüngeren, unversehrten Männern kaum nachstand. Er hatte für alles, das er besaß, bis aufs Blut kämpfen müssen und war einer, der sich weigerte, aufzugeben; mehrere Male hätte er fast die Augen für immer geschlossen. Nichtsdestotrotz verstand er es, mit Scharfsinn und Klugheit, das Beste für sich herauszuholen, sei es nun die Gewalt über eine Flotte oder den Respekt der Männer, die er befehligte. Das gesamte Schiff gehorchte ihm und ihm allein. Jedes Tau, jedes Fass, jede verdammte Seele an Bord war sein. Mit einer Ausnahme: Elizabeth Swann.

Bis zum Abend, als es Zeit zum Essen war, wurde nicht mehr über den hitzigen Wortwechsel geredet. Er fühlte sich auf beängstigende Weise unfähig, sich ihrer zu erwehren, so, als erstickte sie mit ihrem Liebreiz jegliche in ihm auflodernde Gegenwehr bereits im Keim, was ihn ihr hemmungslos unterlegen machte. Und doch ging es weiter, in der morbiden Hoffnung, eines fernen Tages die Ketten zu sprengen, die ihm den Zugang zu ihr erschwerten, um endlich die lang ersehnte Anerkennung und Zuwendung der kühnen Frau zu erhalten, mit der sie ihn schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung unvermutet an sich gefesselt hatte.

In der Offiziersmesse herrschte sanftes Licht. Der Tisch war prächtig gedeckt und die langen Kerzen entzündet. Er hatte sich seine Zeit herausgenommen und eine aufwändige, makellose Kleidung von dunkler Farbe angelegt. Mehr Männer als nötig waren angewiesen worden, die feinsten Speisen aufzufahren, die auf dem Schiff zu finden waren. Die Mühen hatten sich gelohnt. Um sodann dem aufgehenden Glanz der Wiedersehensfeier nicht im Weg zu stehen, hegte er bei ihrem Empfang keinen Groll gegen ihre offenen Worte. Sie schien es ebenso zu halten und den Streit vergessen zu haben, denn diesmal entzog sie ihm nicht ihre Hand, als er sie in einer graziösen Geste an sich nahm und sie darauf küsste. Sie verschmähte auch nicht den Wein, den er ihr einschenkte, nachdem sie sich an die festliche Tafel gesetzt hatte. Barbossa blieb dem Frieden zum Trotz unverhohlen aufmerksam. Er kannte Elizabeth und wusste, wie unberechenbar sie zuweilen sein konnte.

Obgleich er seinen Gast lieber in einem schönen Kleid gesehen hätte, fand er, dass sie selbst in seinen viel zu großen Sachen einen fabelhaften Eindruck machte; kurz gesagt, eine wahre Schönheit der Natur, was man von ihm nicht behaupten konnte. Seine Haut war an allen möglichen Stellen vernarbt, sein einst wallendes, langes Haar wurde dünner und er war in die Jahre gekommen und hatte sein Bein verloren. Aus diesem Grund mühte er sich besonders, ihr seine volle Bewunderung zuteil werden zu lassen und vor ihr Eindruck zu schinden, indem er ihr seine ganze Wertschätzung entgegenbrachte und sie hofierte wie eine Königin.

Einige Augenblicke lang, während sie andächtig tranken, sagten sie nichts, bis er sein Glas abstellte und mit der Hand auf das köstlich zubereitete Essen wies.

„Ihr müsst hungrig sein, Elizabeth. Ich versichere Euch, nichts davon ist ungenießbar."

Eine lange Pause folgte, ehe sie das Wort ergriff, seinen Sarkasmus anerkennend belächelnd.

„Glaubt nicht, ich sei der Meinung, Ihr würdet mich vergiften wollen. Aber ich verdiene diesen Aufwand nicht und schäme mich dafür. Ich schäme mich, weil ich Euch eine schlechte Gesellschaft bin. Mein Mann und mein Sohn, beide sind sie fort. Ich habe nicht länger die Kraft, auf bessere Zeiten zu warten. Ich bin es müde und gehe ein."

Barbossas Züge verhärmten sich. Es lag etwas in ihrer Stimme, das nach Stärke verlangte. Sie brauchte jemanden, der sie zurechtwies und sie daran erinnerte, wer sie einmal gewesen war.

„Ihr habt Recht", sagte er streng. „Das Warten ist das Schlimmste. Stunde um Stunde, Tag für Tag, Jahr für Jahr. Glaubt Ihr, ich wüsste das nicht? Aber wir hören nicht damit auf, Elizabeth. Weder Ihr, noch ich. Während Euer Pirat unter Wasser mit seinem Schiff verwächst, fahre ich die Meere ab, auf den Tag hoffend, an dem ich Euch wiedersehe. Es ist mir einerlei, was Ihr dazu sagt, ich werde nicht aufgeben, bis Ihr einseht, dass auch Ihr etwas für mich empfindet."

Ein Ausdruck des Entsetzens huschte über ihr schönes Gesicht. „Aber ich habe ihm die Treue geschworen! Wie könnt Ihr nur so daherreden, als sei meine Ehe nichts wert?"

„So leid es mir tut, Eure Ehe war in dem Moment vorbei, als er an das Schiff gebunden war, auf dem er bis in alle Ewigkeit bleiben muss. Ihr habt es selbst erkannt und einen anderen zum Mann genommen."

„Ja, aber doch nur, weil ich es tun musste …"

„Dann erweist Ihr Eurem Gouverneur mehr Zuwendung als mir", sagte er hart, indem er den Blick abwandte und den Stuhl zurückschob, um aufzustehen. Er war plötzlich getrieben von seiner inneren Unruhe, die endlich das fordern wollte, was ihm so lange verwehrt worden war, und trat humpelnd hinein in den Schatten, wo ihn das Licht der Kerzen nicht mehr erreichen konnte. Elizabeth hörte nur noch seine tiefe Stimme zu ihr sprechen, welche sie mit Wehmut erfasste.

„Hättet Ihr nur ein wenig gewartet, ich hätte Euch ein ebenso passables Leben bieten können. Mit oder ohne Bein."

„Hector, was ist in Euch gefahren", krächzte sie verzagt. „Seid Ihr etwa eifersüchtig auf ihn? Ihr wisst, wie sehr ich Euch schätze."

„Oh, Ihr schätzt mich also", sagte er steif, als würde es ihn langweilen, immerzu dasselbe von ihr zu hören. „Dennoch weist Ihr mich wieder und wieder zurück."

„Ihr würdet weit weniger von mir halten, täte ich es nicht."

Er trat zu ihr ins Licht und schüttelte sanft den Kopf. Die Brauen hatte er finster zusammengezogen und die vollen Lippen eingerollt. Es war nicht so, dass er gekränkt wirkte, vielmehr schien er tief verletzt zu sein. „Ihr irrt Euch. Wenn ich daran denke, wie oft ich mir gewünscht habe, Euch in meinen Armen zu halten, nur um Euch bei mir zu haben, kommt es mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, die Qualen bis zu unserem nächsten Wiedersehen zu erdulden. Ein Monat auf einem Schiff kommt einem dann vor wie ein ganzes Jahr. Ein Jahr wie zehn."

Kaum hatte er es gesagt, da bereute er es auch schon, wie sie dem Blick entnehmen konnte, der sie aus seinen türkisfarbenen Augen strafte. Er mochte nicht nur ein rauer Geselle sein, sondern war darüber hinaus auch ein wahrer Charmeur, der wusste, wie er sich seine Erfahrung und Gewandtheit zunutze machen konnte. In diesem Augenblick jedoch schien alles dergleichen erstorben zu sein und sein Gesicht, das von den Anstrengungen des Lebens und einer frühen Krankheit gezeichnet war, hielt nichts zurück. Er fuhr herum, so dass er nur noch eine Armlänge entfernt vor ihr stand und die lange Narbe unter seinem Auge im rötlichen Kerzenschein stärker als gewöhnlich beleuchtet wurde.

„Seht mich an. Ihr schafft es sogar, dass ich einen Narren aus mir mache", murmelte er und lachte bitter auf, dass seine Schultern in heftigen Schüben erbebten.

„Sprecht nicht in diesem verhassten Ton von Euch selbst und Euren Gefühlen, von denen ich inzwischen wohl glauben kann, dass sie aufrichtig sind. Eure Ehrlichkeit mir gegenüber war immer eine der Eigenschaften an Euch, die ich am meisten achtete."

„Ihr zweifelt noch daran?", höhnte er barsch. „Habe ich Euch denn je einen Grund gegeben, mir zu misstrauen?"

Verlegen stieg ihr die Röte ins Gesicht. Es kostete sie all ihre Kraft, ihn weiterhin anzusehen, denn seine Augen brannten sich stechend in ihre. „Nein. Ein Narr ist nur der, der seine Gefühle verbirgt, so wie ich es tue. Ich trage sie unter einem Schleier, weil ich Angst vor ihnen habe."

„Soll heißen?"

„Versteht Ihr denn nicht? Will ist ein guter Mensch. Ich liebe ihn sehr, aber er ist immerzu fort. Auch mein anderer Mann ist kein so übler Kerl, zumindest stellt er mir in seinem hohen Alter nicht nach, denn seine Lust ist durch einen Unfall vor vielen Jahren noch vor unserer Ehe versiegt."

„Das wusste ich nicht", knurrte er überrascht durch die Zähne.

Elizabeth atmete auf. „Es gibt so einiges, das Ihr nicht über mich wisst", sagte sie mit einem dünnen Lächeln auf den rosigen Wangen. Eilig fuhr sie fort. Nun, da sie ihm endlich ihr Herz ausschüttete, brach ihr ganzer Kummer ungehalten über sie herein. Er schwieg derweil, unsicher und tief bewegt obgleich des Ausgangs ihrer Worte. „Ihr seht also, ich war nur einem Einzigen treu, doch das heißt nicht, dass ich nichts für Euch empfinde. Ich frage Euch, Hector, kann eine Frau zwei Männer zugleich lieben, jeden auf andere Weise? Es wäre ein schreckliches Unrecht meinem wahren Mann gegenüber, ließe ich meine Gefühle für Euch zu, die ich so lange für mich behalten habe, um mich nicht des Ehebruchs schuldig zu machen, der mich bis an mein Ende gar schändlich verfolgen würde."

Als sie gesprochen hatte, erhob auch sie sich und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, wobei ihr nicht entging, was für eine eindrucksvolle Gestalt er besaß, als er vor ihr stand, die Haltung aufrecht und voller Stolz.

„Es ist wahr", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme. „All die Jahre über wart Ihr mir ein väterlicher, überaus verlässlicher Freund, für den ich ungeahnte Zuneigung empfand, bis mir eines Tages klar wurde, dass ich mehr in Euch sehe. Straft mich schuldig, weil ich Euch die ganze Zeit über gequält habe und nicht ehrlich zu Euch war – zu uns beiden. Manchmal dachte ich, es wäre besser für Euch, wir würden uns nie wiedersehen und Ihr könntet mich einfach vergessen."

„Vergessen? Niemals könnte ich Euch vergessen. Euren Mut, Eure Tapferkeit, Euer Herz und Euer schönes Gesicht."

„So wenig, wie ich Eures vergessen kann", flüsterte sie leise, ihre schlanke Hand zärtlich auf seine unebene Wange legend. „Aber es darf nicht sein."

Er reagierte sofort auf diesen letzten Satz und machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Hector …"

„Also seid Ihr ein weiteres Mal zu mir gekommen, um mir zu sagen, dass Ihr mich nicht haben wollt. Ist es mein Bein, das Euch abschreckt? Meine Narben?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Ihr sprecht. Auch habe ich keine Angst davor, Euch zu nahe zu kommen, denn Eure Gesellschaft ist mir über alle Maßen vertraut und angenehm", sagte sie versiert. Sie ließ die Hand sinken und faltete sie mit der anderen vor dem Schoß wie um ihre Unschuld zu beteuern. „Ja, ich fand Euren Großmut immer bewundernswert und hatte oft Angst um Euch, weil ich wusste, Ihr würdet stets alles riskieren. Ihr seid ein draufgängerischer Abenteurer mit einem wachen Geist, dem nur wenige das Wasser reichen können. Und was Euer Bein betrifft, so könnt Ihr Stolz sein auf Euren unbestreitbaren Mut."

In einer abwehrenden Geste hob er die Hände vor ihre Brust, als würde er damit eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen ihnen hochziehen. „Schweigt. Ihr habt genug gesagt. Es ist das Beste, wenn ich Euch von einem meiner Schiffe zurück an Land bringen lasse zu Eurem Gatten zweiter Wahl."

„Wartet, Ihr tut mir Unrecht!"

„Dann ist es eben so. Damit kennt Ihr Euch ja vortrefflich aus."

Fassungslos stand sie vor ihm und flehte ihn an. Der Aufruhr, in den er sie mit diesen Worten versetzte, hätte nicht größer sein können.

„Jetzt, da Ihr mein Geständnis habt, wie könnt Ihr da nur so grausam sein?"

„Grausam ist das, was Ihr uns beiden angetan habt, Elizabeth. Ihr könnt Eurem Piraten nicht helfen, indem Ihr Euch willentlich vor mir verschließt. Macht Euch bereit. Morgen seid Ihr wieder da, wo Ihr hingehört."

Das durfte nicht sein. Entsetzt umfasste sie seine Hände mit eisernem Griff. Es musste ihr gelingen, ihn umzustimmen.

„Ich muss Euch bitten, tut das nicht, Euer Urteil kommt viel zu schnell. Sagt mir lieber, würdet Ihr Euch denn damit zufriedengeben, mich nur zur Hälfte zu besitzen? Seit Jahren sehe ich die Leidenschaft, die in Euch steckt, doch zum ersten Mal fürchte ich ehrlich Eure Antwort."

„Meine Antwort kennt Ihr bereits, Ma'am. Schon als ich Euch zum ersten Mal sah, wusste ich, dass Ihr anders seid als die Meisten. Doch welcher Mann träumt nicht von einer schönen Frau? Damals ahnte ich noch nicht, welch tiefe Gefühle Ihr in mir geweckt habt. Welches Sehnen, welchen Schmerz. Dann, als die Zeit unserer Abenteuer sich dem Ende neigte, erkannte ich, dass ich Euch nie besitzen würde. Ich wäre Euch überall hin gefolgt, wäre für Euch in den Tod gegangen, wenn Ihr nur mit mir auf meinem Schiff geblieben wärt. Aber ein Schiff ist nicht immer der passende Ort für eine Dame wie Ihr es seid, und da ich Euch ohnehin an Euren Piraten verloren hatte, blieb mir nur meine Sehnsucht nach unserem Wiedersehen. Jedes Mal."

Verstört hielt sie ihn immer noch fest, als er schon längst mit seiner Rede fertig war, verlor sich unbewusst in seinen Augen, in denen sich scheinbar das weite Meer spiegelte und sie in jene Zeit zurückversetzte, die sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten.

„Seht Ihr jetzt, dass es besser ist, wenn Ihr geht?", fragte er gefasst aber mit Traurigkeit in die Stille hinein. „Ihr könntet es nicht ertragen, mir auch nur irgendetwas von Euch zu geben."

Der Eindruck, den ihr sein abgeschlagener Anblick vermittelte, ließ sie schaudern. Sie holte tief Luft.

„Was ich Euch angetan habe, kann ich nicht ungeschehen machen. Ich bitte Euch trotzdem noch einmal, lasst Euch Zeit mit Eurem Urteil. Ihr wisst jetzt, wie es um meine Gefühle steht. Sie sind voller Liebe und Bedauern. Könnte ich doch nur frei sein, gehörte ich in diesen Minuten Euch ganz allein. Aber soll ich mich des Verrats an Will schuldig machen, indem ich mein Herz in zwei Teile schneide?"

„Wie wahr. Ich kenne Will, ebenso wie Ihr. Seine Entscheidung ist gefallen, meine Liebe. Zu Euren Ungunsten, als er auf den Handel bestand, um seinen Vater zu retten."

„Ich glaube, jeder von uns beiden hätte in einer ebensolchen Lage dasselbe getan."

Barbossa lachte unvermutet bellend auf. „Ihr haltet viel auf meine Ehre", bemerkte er beinahe spöttisch.

„Das tue ich aufrichtig. Weil Ihr ein ganz besonderer Mann seid. Ihr habt viel Leid gesehen und ein Gespür dafür, was richtig ist und was falsch. Wir hätten beide keinen Frieden, würdet Ihr mich fortschicken. Ich weiß es."

Er erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern schwieg mit dem Gebaren exzentrischer Wankelmütigkeit auf dem Gesicht.

„Nun gut", sagte er mit einem Mal brüsk, löste sich aus ihrem Griff, nahm ihre Hände in seine und führte sie zu seinem Mund, um sie zu küssen. „Setzt Euch, Elizabeth, wir wollen essen, damit Ihr wieder zu Kräften kommt. Mir scheint, dieser Abend hält noch so manche Überraschung verborgen."

Sie widersprach ihm nicht und nickte dankbar. Nach dieser Auseinandersetzung wollte sie nicht weiter in ihn dringen, bis sie wusste, dass er ihr vergeben hatte. Eine lang gehegte Lüge zu gestehen war eine Sache, daraufhin weiter auf seine Freundschaft und Zuwendung zu hoffen, eine andere.


	4. Chapter 4

Promised

Kapitel 4

Während des Essens war Elizabeth unfähig zu jeglicher Äußerung. Sie musste sich geradezu zwingen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit den wunderbaren Köstlichkeiten zu widmen, die eigens für ihr Wiedersehen bereitgestellt worden waren. Barbossa selbst, der ihr am Tisch gegenüber saß und sie, wie er es erstmals vor vielen Jahren getan hatte, schelmisch und voller neugieriger Erwartung beobachtete, sorgte mit seiner Präsenz dafür, dass sie sich in ihrer Ungezwungenheit stark beeinträchtigt fühlte. Von Beginn an war sie außer Stande, ihre Augen von ihm zu nehmen und all der Prunk um sie herum, den er angesammelt hatte, um seine Gier nach Macht und Einfluss zu mildern oder vor anderen Eindruck zu schinden, geriet außer Acht. Er mochte es offenbar, sich mit kostbaren Gegenständen zu umgeben, die überall auf dem Schiff sichtbar wurden, als wären sie dazu imstande, die Kerben des Verdrusses in seinem Herzen aufzufüllen. Darüber hinaus jedoch war er ein abwechslungsreicher Zeitgenosse, der sich stets genau überlegte, was er sagte oder tat. Er hatte zuweilen etwas in seinem Blick, das ihn wild und wachsam aussehen ließ; dahinter steckte ein schlauer, schwer durchschaubarer Kopf. Dieser Eindruck von ihm, der Elizabeth bereits seit vielen Jahren verfolgte, konnte nicht einmal durch seinen exzentrischen Kleidungsstil gemildert werden, den er sich durch seinen Reichtum angeeignet hatte.

Das Mahl wurde zur Vollkommenheit mit einem ordentlichen Schluck Wein abgerundet, den sie beherzt zu sich nahm, um sich neuen Mut zu machen, über den hinaus sie ihre Dankbarkeit zum Ausdruck bringen wollte. Aufgewühlt schlug ihr Herz gegen ihre Brust. Ihre Gedanken, die wirr und unkontrollierbar ihren Kopf durchzogen, waren allesamt nur bei ihm. Wie immer, wenn sie sich sahen, wurde ihr schaudernd bewusst, wie groß die Anziehungskraft auf ihn war, der sie so lange widerstanden hatte. Noch nie zuvor in all den Jahren, die sie ihn nun schon kannte, hatte sie so große Angst gehabt, von ihm verstoßen zu werden, wie an diesem Abend.

„Woran denkt Ihr gerade?", sagte Barbossa, nachdem auch er sein Glas geleert hatte und die Stille zwischen ihnen zu drückend zu werden drohte. „Ich sehe, dass Euer Kopf voller Sorgen ist. Wollt Ihr es mir daher nicht lieber sagen?"

Elizabeth senkte errötend den Blick. „Es ist nichts."

Doch er ließ nicht locker.

„Nun denn, teuerste Elizabeth, ich nehme an, Euer Hunger ist gestillt. Was haltet Ihr von ein wenig leichter Konversation?"

Sie riss jäh den Kopf nach oben und sah ihn wieder an. „Vielleicht ist da doch eine Kleinigkeit", bekundete sie melancholisch in Erinnerung an die heiteren Stunden mit ihm auf seinem Schiff. Es waren Erinnerungen der schönsten Art, ohne die sie im Haus des langweiligen Gouverneurs längst dem Trübsinn verfallen wäre.

„Ihr wollt es mir nicht sagen, nicht wahr. Ich hoffe inständig, Eure Schweigsamkeit ist nicht von Dauer."

„Es fiele mir leichter, ohne den Streit von zuvor, mit Euch ins Gespräch zukommen. Mein Vater … wir haben nach einer Auseinandersetzung oft zusammen getanzt. Es war so viel einfacher. Eine Verbeugung, ein Knicks … und alles war vergeben."

„Wenn das so ist, dann wollen auch wir miteinander tanzen. Euer Mann darf nichts dagegen haben, schließlich tanzt man auf der ganzen Welt. Erweist Ihr mir die Ehre?"

Und er stand obgleich seines Holzfußes erhaben auf und kam mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht auf sie zu.

Elizabeth starrte sprachlos auf seine ausgestreckte Hand und flüsterte. „Ihr erlaubt Euch einen Scherz mit mir. Ist es nicht so?"

„Ah, Ihr traut es mir nicht zu. Dabei habe ich sogar drei Fiedler mit an Bord."

„Das glaube ich Euch aufs Wort. Aber ehrlich gesagt wäre mir die Ruhe und Beschaulichkeit lieber."

„Nun, es soll auch ohne gehen. Ich mag nicht so behände wie Euer Vater tanzen, da wir aber vollkommen unbeobachtet sind, wird es schon reichen." In seinen Augen leuchtete das strahlende Feuer seines unerschöpflichen Lebensgeists. Er zog fordernd bis zum Anschlag die Brauen hoch und Elizabeth blieb keine andere Wahl, wenn sie ihn nicht erneut vor den Kopf stoßen und ihn zurückweisen wollte.

„Nur einen Tanz, Hector."

„Ihr habt mein Wort."

Kaum hatte sie ihm zögerlich ihre Hand gereicht, half er ihr galant auf die Füße und verbeugte sich tief.

„Ma'am. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt Nachsicht mit mir. Glaubt nicht, dass ich früher ein guter Tänzer war. Meine Stärke lag in meinem ausgestreckten, flinken Arm, meine Schwäche seit jeher auf meinem krummen Bein, das jetzt ein Holzfuß ist."

„Ihr gebt Euch zu bescheiden in meiner Gegenwart. Eure wahre Stärke ist Euer scharfer Verstand. Auch Eure gewiefte Zunge steht Euch in nichts nach. Ich wünschte, ich wäre eine bessere Unterhaltung für Euch, dann müsste ich Euch nicht länger mit meinen traurigen Reden quälen, die Euch das heitere Gemüt zerschlagen."

„Ihr sorgt Euch also doch um mich, wenn Ihr von meinen Qualen sprecht."

„Was wollt Ihr von mir hören? Ihr kennt mich zu gut."

Elizabeth war nicht sicher, ob es vom unverdünnten Rotwein kam, doch auf einmal überkam sie ein wohlwollendes, beschwingtes Gefühl wie lange nicht. Sie umfasste mit der freien Hand seine breite Schulter und zog sich näher als einem gewöhnlichen Tanz angemessen an ihn heran, während er bereitwillig ihre schmale Hüfte umschlang. Als langjährig erprobter Kämpfer hatte er in der Tat einen kräftigen Arm, woran sie sich nicht störte. Die enge Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen sprach für sich. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sich ihre Körper so innig berührten, wohl aber das erste Mal, dass sich beider ihrer Gefühle füreinander bewusst waren, nachdem sie sie so offen voreinander bekundet hatten wie kaum zuvor. Was man daraus machte, blieb ungewiss. Beide gaben sich stillschweigend und über alle Maßen ausgelassen den tänzerischen Schritten hin, die Augen fest aufeinander geheftet, bis Elizabeth merkte, dass sein fehlendes Bein endlich Rechenschaft einforderte und er auffallend zu Hinken anfing.

„Ihr habt ein vortreffliches Schiff für unseren Ball erwählt", sagte sie versöhnlich lächelnd, um die Angelegenheit zu beenden und beiden eine Pause zu gönnen, denn auch sie war erschöpft von ihrer Reise, da das Leben mit dem Gouverneur nur wenig Abwechslung brachte. „Ruhig, sanft dahingleitend und überaus geräumig. Man möchte am liebsten einen ganzen Tanzabend darauf veranstalten."

Schweigend löste er sich ein Stück von ihr und sagte dann sanft: „Ein Tanz, Elizabeth, wie versprochen. Wenn Ihr genug von mir habt, müsst Ihr es nur sagen."

„Nein." Elizabeth griff fest nach seiner Hand, bevor er sie ihr entziehen konnte. „Sagt das nicht. Ihr wisst, wie viel Überwindung es mich gekostet hat, ehrlich zu Euch zu sein."

„Und ehrlich zu Euch selbst."

Beflissen nickte sie. „Nur jemand wie Ihr schafft es, mich dazu zu bringen, mein größtes Geheimnis zu lüften. Ich habe mich vor Euch entblößt, Hector. Jetzt liegt es bei Euch, ein wenig nachsichtig mit meinem geschundenen Herzen zu sein, das von Gefühlen der Liebe und Freundschaft gleichermaßen zerrissen ist. Bitte grollt nicht über Will, es ist nicht seine Schuld."

„Immerzu sprecht Ihr von ihm", knurrte Barbossa, dessen Nasenflügel sich blähten, während die Muskeln in seinem Kiefer verkrampft arbeiteten.

„Ihr seid mir beide jeder auf andere Weise teuer", erwiderte sie warm und drückte die Hand, die sie hielt, um die Anspannung in ihm zu lindern. „Und keinen von Euch möchte ich verlieren."

Elizabeth spürte, dass er ein wenig ruhiger wurde. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. Sein herber Geruch, der ihr in die Nase stieg, vermischte sich mit dem von schweren Ledergürteln und einem Hauch Wein. Einen Augenblick lang, während sie so an ihm lehnte, war ihr alles gleichgültig. Sie fühlte sich geborgen und aufgehoben. Endlich konnte sie ihre Sorgen um Will und Henry loslassen, die beide ihre eigenen Wege gewählt hatten.


	5. Chapter 5

Promised

Kapitel 5

Als Elizabeth am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag sie auf dem für ein Schiff großzügig bemessenem Bett in der Kapitänskajüte. Wie sie dorthin gekommen war, wusste sie nicht, doch sie erinnerte sich vage daran, dass zwei starke Arme sie hochgehoben und fortgetragen hatten.

Zufrieden streckte sie sich, als wäre in ihr endlich das Leben wieder erwacht. Der Abend mit Barbossa war am Ende friedlich verlaufen und sie glaubte, ihre heimlichen Sehnsüchte damit gestillt zu haben. Nach all dem Verdruss und der Warterei in ihrem langweiligen Heim war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sie sich in seiner Nähe, die er ihr mit unglaublicher Geduld vor die Füße legte, so unbeschwert fühlte wie lange nicht.

Nach der morgendlichen Wäsche, die aufgrund der frisch geladenen Vorräte nicht ganz so karg wie an Bord üblich ausfiel, und dem Frühstück, das sie alleine und mit einem Hunger anging, als hätte sie seit Tagen nicht gegessen, drängte es sie, nach draußen zu kommen, um Barbossa zu sehen. Sie fand ihn an Deck, wo er gedankenverloren den Blick in die Ferne schweifen ließ. Leise schlich sie sich an ihn heran und stellte sich mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen neben ihn. Da er sich nicht rührte und auch sonst keine Anstalten machte, ein Gespräch zu beginnen, seufzte sie voller Ungeduld.

„Ein wahrhaft schöner Morgen, meint Ihr nicht?"

„Aye."

Seine Äußerung war nur ein tiefes Brummen und ihr hoffnungsvolles Lächeln, das sie auf den Lippen hatte, erstarb. Er schien keine nennenswerte Notiz von ihr zu nehmen, woraufhin sie sich abwandte und ihn stehen ließ. Sie wusste, dass es manchmal besser war, den Leuten ihre Ruhe zu lassen; Kapitänen und Seeleuten diesbezüglich ganz besonders. Barbossa würde schon wieder mit ihr reden, wenn er seine Nachdenklichkeit beendet hatte. So verhielt es sich immer. Er brauchte diese Zeit, um auf ihr unverhofftes Wiedersehen hin seinen Kopf zu klären, so wie sie seine Gastfreundschaft brauchte, um wieder frei atmen zu können.

Die darauffolgenden Tage auf dem Schiff wurden für Elizabeth zur leibhaftig erwachten Form wahren Glücks. Nie hatte sie sich unbeschwerter gefühlt, wodurch die wenige gemeinsame Zeit mit Will eine ganz andere Perspektive bekam. Endlich war sie nicht mehr nur die zurückgelassene Ehefrau und Mutter, sondern jemand, der ein eigenes Leben führte. So ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, die Seekarten zu studieren oder den Männern auf dem Schiff bei ihrer Arbeit zu helfen, um sich so gut es ging nützlich zu machen. Barbossa, der dann auffallend oft in ihrer Nähe war, belächelte sie mit Vergnügen. Hatte sie es nicht schon immer im Blut gehabt, zur See zu fahren? Selbst das Erteilen von vereinzelten Befehlen erlaubte er ihr hin und wieder, obwohl sie als Gast auf seinem Schiff eigentlich nichts zu sagen hatte. Keiner widersprach, keiner hegte Argwohn gegen sie, solange Barbossa das letzte Wort besaß. Immerhin unterhielt ein zufriedener Kapitän eine zufriedene Crew.

Er verstand es auf vielerlei Weise, sie mit Worten zu beeindrucken, die davon zeugten, wie weit er herumgekommen war und wen er getroffen hatte. Es faszinierte sie seit jeher, seinen Erzählungen zu lauschen, mochten sie auch noch so ausgeschmückt sein, mit denen er ihre Abenteuerlust nur noch mehr entfachte, als sie ohnehin schon in ihr brannte. Freilich gab es die eine oder andere hitzige Diskussion beim gemeinsamen Essen oder im Kartenraum, wo nicht selten heftige Worte gewechselt wurden, doch bald war der Streit wie jeder andere beigelegt. Manchmal genügte nur ein sanfter Blick und die Wertschätzung zwischen ihnen überwog. Ein Andermal war es ein schelmisches Funkeln in seinen Augen, das sie weich werden ließ und dafür sorgte, dass sie ihm seine barsche Redensart vergeben konnte.

Bis zu dem Morgen, an dem sich diese Idylle jäh verflüchtigen sollte, blieb es bei den von Elizabeth so geschätzten heiteren, abwechslungsreichen Gegebenheiten. Es versprach, ein trüber von feuchten Nebelschwaden durchzogener Tag zu werden, als sich plötzlich der Geruch von Rauch der Luft beimischte. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags brach an Bord ein Tumult geschulter Aufmerksamkeit mit wachsamer Gespanntheit gepaart los, wie auf den Paukenschlag einer feindlichen Trommel folgend.

„Könnt Ihr etwas erkennen?", fragte Elizabeth aufgewühlt, die sich in den Moment vor vielen Jahren hineinversetzt fühlte, als sie erstmals Will begegnet war; ihre erste indirekte Begegnung mit Piraten. Obgleich dieser schauderhaften Erinnerung hielt sie sich dicht an Barbossa gedrängt an der Reling auf, dem nicht im Geringsten anzusehen war, was er von den unerwarteten Ereignissen hielt.

„Nichts. Das Fernrohr ist bei dieser Sicht nicht zu gebrauchen."

Er machte ein mürrisches Geräusch und steckte das nutzlose Objekt achtlos weg. Im gleichen Atemzug gellte seine tiefe Stimme durch die Luft, die den Befehl anwies, Fahrt aufzunehmen.

Elizabeth starrte ungläubig auf seine harten Züge, die keine Zweifel an seinem Urteil ließen. Nicht zuletzt wegen ihrer hochgekommenen Erinnerungen an Will begehrte etwas in ihrem Inneren auf.

„Wieso wollt Ihr nicht sehen, was es damit auf sich hat? Es könnte Überlebende geben."

„Ich bin Pirat, kein Wohltäter", antwortete er schlicht.

Als er sich, offenbar nicht in Stimmung näher darauf einzugehen, abwandte, griff sie ungestüm nach seinem Ärmel und hielt ihn zurück. „Nicht immer", sagte sie eindringlich in seine Augen blickend. „Ihr habt schon so manches Leben verschont. Wenn nicht, um Eurer Seele einen Gefallen zu erweisen, so tut es für mich."

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer schiefen Grimasse und riss sich mit einem einzigen Ruck von ihr los, so dass sie fast ins Taumeln geriet. Sein heißer Atem prallte auf ihre Haut, als er sich über sie beugte und ein scharfes Zischen von sich gab.

„Es gibt Gerüchte dieser Tage, dass ein Schlächter in unseren geliebten Gewässern sein Unwesen treibt, dem Ihr mit Sicherheit nicht begegnen wollt. Es heißt, bis auf einen einzigen Mann an Bord wird niemand verschont, und da Ihr eine Frau seid, steht es nicht gut um Euch, sollten wir ihm in die Hände fallen."

„Wie schlimm kann ein solches Gerücht schon sein. Über Euch hat man auch allerhand Geschichten erzählt."

„Vorsicht, meine Teuerste, unterschätzt mich nicht. Dennoch sind seine Absichten mit den meinigen von damals nicht zu vergleichen. Ich wollte nur den Schatz zurückhaben, um meine Männer und mich von dem Fluch zu befreien."

„Aber seht Ihr denn nicht das Treibgut dort? Es ist noch eng beisammen. Vielleicht besteht die Hoffnung, Überlebende zu finden!"

„Macht Euch nichts vor, Elizabeth. Wir sollten hier nicht verweilen. Wenn wir Glück haben, sind auch wir durch den Nebel bislang unentdeckt geblieben."

Elizabeth, die davon nichts hören wollte, verschränkte störrisch die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, eine Waffe zu führen. Ihr macht Euch zu viele Sorgen um mich, Hector. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich Euch begleite."

„Ihr habt ihn nicht gesehen, sonst würdet Ihr nicht so reden", knurrte Barbossa, der sich nun wieder zu voller Größe aufrichtete und die Brust anspannte.

„Das heißt, Ihr _habt_ ihn gesehen?" Sie wagte kaum zu fragen, da die Antwort, gleich wie sie ausfiel, nichts Gutes verheißen konnte.

„Ich bevorzuge es, einen Bogen um ihn zu machen, wenn ich es muss."

„Das ist doch nicht zu fassen! Was ist nur aus Euch geworden? Einer, der die Bequemlichkeit und seinen Wohlstand mehr zu schätzen weiß, als das edle, alte Gesetz, die Schiffbrüchigen zu retten?"

„Es ist nicht Eure Entscheidung, also soll es nicht Eure Sorge sein, oder?", versetzte er schnippisch.

Wie geohrfeigt zuckte sie zusammen. Es trat eine unangenehme Stille ein, die maßgeblich daher rührte, dass ihr zu einer überzeugenden Erwiderung die Worte fehlten. Mit Tränen in den Augen, die nicht allein dem beißenden Rauch zuzuweisen waren, stand sie da und wusste nicht, ob sie sich auf sein Urteil verlassen sollte oder nicht. Die bange Frage, ob Will, nachdem er so wenig von ihr hatte, genauso gehandelt hätte, drängte sich ihr auf.

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie an Bord gekommen war, um Barbossa wiederzusehen, fühlte sie sich zerrissen, weil sie wusste, dass er es sich nie verzeihen würde, stieße ihr etwas zu. Der Konflikt, in den sie deshalb hineingezogen wurde, versetzte ihrem Herzen einen geradezu schmerzhaften Stich.


	6. Chapter 6

Promised

Kapitel 6

Das Erlebte, das sie zu verarbeiten versuchte, schlug im Laufe des Tages in nacktes Grauen um. Was hatte Barbossa wirklich durch sein Fernrohr gesehen? Sein Auge war geschult, sein Verstand unangefochten scharf und dem eines großen, erfahrenen Kapitäns, der schlau genug war, sich aus jeder noch so aussichtslosen Lage seinen Vorteil herauszuschlagen, gebührend.

„Wir hätten nachsehen sollen, ob wir jemanden hätten retten können", wiederholte sie beim Abendessen der leisen Stimme ihrer Überzeugung zusprechend, auf die Barbossa mit mürrischer Zurückweisung reagierte.

„Eine Behauptung, die nicht haltbar ist. Lasst uns nicht mehr davon reden."

„Aber irgendetwas wisst Ihr, das Ihr mir nur nicht sagen wollt. Ihr wart schon zuvor so nachdenklich, dass ich glaubte, in Euch geht etwas vor. Kennt Ihr den Mann, diesen Schlächter, von dem Ihr spracht? Habt Ihr eine Fehde mit ihm?"

„Wieso interessiert Ihr Euch noch dafür? Einzig und allein Eure Sicherheit ist es, die jetzt zählt."

„Seht Ihr", setzte Elizabeth zur Erklärung an, „so wie Ihr um mich besorgt seid, bin ich es um meinen Sohn. Er ist irgendwo dort draußen auf einem Schiff."

„Dann hofft, dass sein Kapitän klug genug ist, ebenfalls das Weite zu suchen, wenn es nötig sein sollte." Ein Seufzer von ihm war zu hören, auf den folgend sich sein harter Blick milderte. „Ich fürchte, Ihr könnt ihm nicht helfen. Er wollte zur See fahren, genau wie Generationen vor ihm es taten."

Als sie sah, dass er es aufrichtig mit ihr meinte, überwand sie die Beklommenheit in ihrer Brust. Seine Worte enthielten mehr Wahrheit, als sie mit den liebenden Gefühlen einer Mutter verkraften konnte. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, Henry gehen zu lassen. Zumal er ein Alter erreicht hatte, in dem es unvermeidlich war, Grenzen zu erproben und Fehler zu machen. Sie musste nur erst lernen, ihn loszulassen, damit sie ihn ziehen lassen konnte, wie sie es bei Will getan hatte.

„Wahrscheinlich habt Ihr Recht", sagte sie leise. „Ich vertraue Euch, Hector, das tue ich wirklich."

Nachdem sie diesen Teil der Unterhaltung abgeschlossen hatten, wandten sie sich noch einmal den Seekarten zu, für die Elizabeth eine wahre Schwäche entwickelt hatte. Schweigend standen sie über den Tisch gebeugt so nah beieinander, dass sich ihre Körper an mehreren Stellen unbedarft berührten. Das Studium ihrer geliebten Gewässer versetzte beide gleichermaßen in eine Art Rauschzustand. Es war eine geteilte Leidenschaft, eine fesselnde Kunst, die wie das Lesen eines guten Buchs Bereicherung in Elizabeths Leben brachte, von der sonst nur Männer träumen konnten. Doch hier, auf diesem stolzen Piratenschiff, scherte man sich nicht um die üblich geltenden Tugenden ihrer Welt, wodurch die Verlockungen der Freiheit für sie unbewusst noch mehr Bedeutung bekamen, als ihr lieb gewesen wäre.

Barbossa streckte sein steif gewordenes Bein, nahm sein Glas in die Hand und schwenkte die rote Flüssigkeit darin im Kreis. Erst nach beachtlicher Zeit schien ihm aufzufallen, was er tat. Ohne einen Schluck zu nehmen, stellte er das Glas in sicherer Entfernung an die Kante des Tischs. Für mehrere Sekunden heftete er seine Augen auf Elizabeths entblößten, zarten Nacken; ihr weites Hemd war ein wenig verrutscht, das lange Haar zur Seite gefallen.

Als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er sie ansah, richtete sie sich vorschnell auf. Es störte sie nicht die Nähe zueinander, sondern weil es ihr gefiel, von ihm begehrt zu werden. Sein Blick, der im Begriff war, die Weiblichkeit ihrer Formen nachzufahren, entlockte Gefühle in ihr, die sie vor Scham hätten erröten lassen, wären sie einander nicht so vertraut gewesen.

„Ist das derselbe nachdenkliche Mann von neulich, der nicht mit mir sprechen wollte?", fragte sie unbeholfen. Sie war geradezu krampfhaft bemüht, die Anspielung wie einen Scherz klingen zu lassen, scheiterte aber.

Umgehend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein."

„Dann muss es die Müdigkeit sein. Ihr seht aus, als könntet Ihr eine Pause brauchen."

Ihre ungeschickte Erklärung entlockte ihm ein süffisantes Lächeln, das die entflammte Leidenschaft in seinen blitzenden Augen kühn in den Schatten stellte. „Ich gebe es vor Euch zu, Ihr beherrscht einen Großteil meiner Gedanken. Aber hin und wieder ist da noch etwas anderes, das mich umtreibt."

Sein Ausdruck nahm schlagartig etwas Verlorenes an und seine Stimme, die am Ende rau und unbeständig klang, verstummte. Während Elizabeth wie gebannt auf sein im Schein der Kerzen von Wehmut durchzogenes Gesicht starrte, das ihrem nun nicht mehr ganz so nah war wie zuvor, wurde ihr einmal mehr bewusst, wie vielschichtig sein Charakter zusammengesetzt war. Vielleicht hätte sie sich sogar einen Ruck gegeben und nachgehakt, hätte er selbst nicht so abwesend gewirkt. Doch der Zeitpunkt, um danach zu fragen, was es mit seiner Bemerkung auf sich hatte, verstrich ohne ein Wort von ihr.

Dann richtete auch er sich gerade auf, indem er sagte: „Es betrifft eine Entscheidung, die ich vor vielen Jahren getroffen habe. Nichts, das mit Euch zu tun hat."

Elizabeth wandte den Blick ab. Ihr wurde erst heiß und dann kalt. Sie fühlte sich ihm so eng verbunden und wagte trotzdem nicht, etwas zu erwidern, bis er selbst es war, der sich vor ihr offenbarte.

„Was … was würdet Ihr sagen, wenn ich Euch anvertraue, dass ich eine Tochter habe, die ungefähr im Alter Eures Sohnes ist?"

Unbewusst schluckte sie. Sein Geständnis kam ebenso unerwartet wie ein aus heiterem Himmel einschlagender Blitz. „Ihr – Ihr habt eine Tochter? Warum habt Ihr sie nie zuvor erwähnt? Wo ist sie?", brach es in einem Schwall aus ihr heraus, der kaum einen sinnvollen Zusammenhang erkennen ließ.

„Sehe ich wie jemand aus, der es fertig bringt, ein passabler Vater zu sein?" Er schüttelte abermals und sehr vehement den Kopf. „Mein Leben wird vom Meer bestimmt. In meinen Adern habe ich das Blut eines Mannes, der nicht für das Land geschaffen ist."

„Daran gibt es keine Zweifel, Hektor", sagte sie sanft aber bestimmt. „Doch das beantwortet meine Fragen nicht. Insbesondere die über ihren Verbleib."

Barbossa ging träge zu einem Stuhl und setzte sich hin. „Ich weiß nicht, was aus ihr geworden ist", sagte er, den Blick verschleiert auf die auf dem Tisch ausgebreiteten Karten gerichtet. „Sie kam gleich in ein Waisenhaus. Ihre Mutter war gestorben und ich wusste nicht, wo hin mit ihr."

Elizabeth spürte, dass ihre Hände, die sie fest an die Seiten gepresst hatte, vor Anspannung zitterten. Sie setzte sich ebenfalls. „Habt Ihr denn je nach ihr gesucht in all den Jahren? Je herauszufinden versucht, was aus ihr geworden ist?"

Ein dumpfer Knall ertönte, als er seine Faust auf den Tisch niederbrachte. „Wenn Ihr glaubt, Ihr könnt mir Vorhaltungen machen, irrt Ihr Euch."

„Das wollte ich damit nicht zum Ausdruck bringen. Aber es wundert mich, dass Ihr sie so lange verschwiegen habt."

„Ich bin ein gottverdammter Pirat, Elizabeth. Niemand sollte besser verstehen, was das heißt, als Ihr."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", warf sie beschwichtigend ein. Ihm war anzusehen, wie aufgewühlt er war. „Und doch macht Ihr Euch Gedanken um sie."

Nachdem sie sich gezwungen hatte, nicht auf ihn zuzustürzen, um die Arme um ihn zu werfen, atmete sie erst einmal durch. Sie sammelte all ihre Kräfte, stand auf und ging hölzern zu ihm hinüber. Behutsam legte sie ihre zierliche Hand auf seine breite Schulter. Er drehte den Kopf und sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Ungeduld und Befangenheit an.

„Dass ich Euch verstehe, bedeutet nicht, dass ich Eure Entscheidung gutheißen kann", sagte Elizabeth sodann. „Aber dadurch begreife ich, wieso Ihr so besorgt um mich seid. Es ist Euer Gewissen, das auf diese Art zum Ausdruck kommt. Und erzählt mir nicht, dass ich einem Irrtum unterliege. Diese Mühe wäre vergeblich, Hector, denn wir wissen beide, dass ich Euch zu gut kenne."

Barbossas Muskulatur spannte sich merklich unter ihren Fingern an. „Seht Ihr jetzt, wie viel uns verbindet? Manchmal denke ich, wir sind vom Wesen her miteinander verwoben wie die Köpfe der Hydra. Ihr könnt sie abschlagen, um sie voneinander zu trennen, doch sie werden in vielfacher Zahl immer wieder neu auferstehen, weil sie eine zusammengehörende Einheit bilden."

„Ich habe immer gewusst, dass zwischen uns eine eigenartige, eine besondere Verbindung besteht", sagte sie ergriffen, obgleich ihr der mythische Vergleich einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Barbossa umfasste ihren Arm und zog sie zu sich auf den Schoß. Im ersten Moment wollte sie sich dagegen sträuben, doch dann gab sie ihren Widerstand nur zu schnell auf und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Stirn. Wortlos sahen sie sich an. Ihr Herz schlug so unruhig, dass sie Angst davor hatte, ihren Gefühlen für ihn binnen eines Wimpernschlags zu erliegen. Die Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand, war so anders als ihre Liebe zu Will. So, als wären sie irrtümlich über ihre ruhelosen Seelen aufeinander fixiert, die zwar Gemeinsamkeiten und Leidenschaften füreinander teilten, eigentlich aber eine andere Bestimmung hatten, die es ihnen nicht erlaubte, zusammen zu sein.

Ohne es zu wollen, lebten für einen quälenden Augenblick all die verloren geglaubten Hoffnungen in ihr wieder auf. Er war für sie da gewesen, als Will nicht da sein konnte. Er hatte sie stets großmütig und voller Fürsorge empfangen, sich ihre Sorgen angehört und ihr neuen Lebensmut eingehaucht, wenn sie am Boden zerstört dem Trübsinn verfallen war. Er war ein Freund, der wundersamste, wunderbarste Freund, den sie sich wünschen konnte. Aber er war auch mehr.

Seine Hand kam hervor und umfasste ihre Wange. Elizabeth wurde urplötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und hielt verstört den Atem an. Seine Finger, die sie schon so oft auf sich gespürt hatte, waren rau, doch er berührte sie so zart, dass sich alles in ihr zusammenzog. Schmerz, Ungeduld und Freude überkamen sie, als sie sich immer inniger an ihn drückte und hingebungsvoll die Augen schloss. Nur eines zählte noch.

Er war hier.


	7. Chapter 7

xxx

Da einigen die Parallelen zu meiner Fanfiction 'Tear me apart' bezüglich des Betts und Dumbledores Spruch im ersten Kapitel aufgefallen sind, musste ich wirklich grinsen (darin bezeichnet sich Dumbledore als 'Kapitän des Schiffs'). Ihr seht, Barbossa spukt mir schon viel zu lange im Kopf herum ;)

Liebe Grüße

houseghost

xxx

Promised

Kapitel 7

In dieser Nacht fand Elizabeth keinen Schlaf. Zitternd lag sie in Barbossas Bett und dachte an das sinnliche Schauspiel, das nur wenige Stunden zuvor zwischen ihnen stattgefunden hatte. Sie war zwar erschöpft, doch auch viel zu aufgewühlt, um nicht daran denken zu müssen, wie behütet sie sich gefühlt hatte, als sie auf seinem Schoß gesessen und sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte. Jede sanfte Berührung seiner Finger war ein Erlebnis gewesen, das sie nicht vergessen würde, jedes leise Wort zwischen ihnen wie ein lang unterdrückter Seufzer der Erlösung. Ein Moment kostbarer und reiner als der andere. Eine Flut schönster, wunderbarster Erinnerungen, durch die das Leben wieder einen Sinn bekam. Die Sehnsucht, die Begierde zwischen ihnen, die im Laufe der Jahre stetig gewachsen war, schien ihren Höhepunkt erreicht zu haben. Endlich brauchte sie sich nicht mehr vor ihm zu verstecken. Sein aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle stammender Atem, der mindestens ebenso aufgewühlt und heiß wie ihr eigener gewesen war, hatte von der in ihm wallenden Lust gesprochen. Und was die Reaktionen seines Körpers etwas abwärts anbelangte, die mit den ihren im Einklang gewesen waren, hatte sie keine Zweifel gehabt, dass nicht mehr viel gefehlt hätte, bis sie miteinander geschlafen hätten. Das entscheidende Kriterium all dieser Ereignisse war jedoch, dass es sich schlicht und ergreifend richtig angefühlt hatte, so innig mit ihm zusammen zu sein, dass ihre Zweifel an ihrer Verbindung endlich beseitigt waren. Auf diese, wie auf jede andere Weise. Sie hatte nicht einmal ihre tränennassen Augen vor ihm verborgen, als es ihr bewusst geworden war. Darüber hinaus konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, dass sie jemals einem anderen Menschen emotional so nahe gewesen wäre, dass sie das Bedürfnis verspürt hätte, die körperliche Liebe mit jemand anderem als Will zu vollziehen; trotzdem hatten sie es nicht getan. Sie hatten sich nicht einmal geküsst. Aber noch immer brannte in ihr ein Feuer leidenschaftlicher Sehnsucht, das sie kaum zu kontrollieren vermochte.

 _Hector._

Die Bindung, die sie zueinander hatten, war weitaus stärker als das. Sie war geprägt von dem Wunsch einer emotionalen Vervollkommnung, die das Körperliche daneben fast belanglos erscheinen ließ. Es machte ihr Angst, aber es erfüllte sie auch auf eine Weise, die sie schier für unmöglich gehalten hätte, wenn es ihr nicht selbst widerfahren wäre. Sie liebte ihn. Liebte seine tiefe Stimme, die, wenn sie von Erregung gespickt war, rau wurde wie körniger Sand auf ihrer empfindlichen Haut. Sie liebte sein schelmisches, bisweilen verruchtes Lachen und die Art, wie er sie ansah oder sie in den Arm nahm, wenn sie unausgesprochen danach verlangte. Nähe, Geborgenheit … all die Dinge, die sie immerzu gesucht hatte, fand sie in seiner Freundschaft und weit darüber hinaus. Anders als bei Jack, von dem sie sich einmal vor vielen Jahren in die Irre hatte leiten lassen, wusste sie, dass ihre Gefühle für Barbossa aufrichtiger und ehrlicher Liebe entsprangen, die sie sonst nur für Will empfand. So verschieden, wie die beiden Männer waren, war auch ihre Liebe für sie.

Aber wie bei allem legte sich auch darüber ein Schatten. Sie wusste, dass ihre Tage auf dem Meer gezählt waren und es an der Zeit war, aufs Land zurückzukehren, bevor es kein Zurück mehr gäbe. Bevor sie es für sich und die beiden Männer, die sie liebte, nur noch schlimmer machen würde.

Der Gedanke, der so unvermeidlich war, trieb ihr bittere Tränen in die Augen. Das Glück, das sie empfunden hatte, als Barbossa sie in die Kapitänskajüte gebracht hatte, um sich vor dem Zubettgehen von ihr zu verabschieden, vermischte sich mit unendlicher Traurigkeit. Sie schlug die Zähne in das unter ihr zerwühlte, verschwitzte Laken, um einen Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken, während sich ihr Körper verkrampft darum zusammenkrümmte.

Möglicherweise wäre es beim nächsten Wiedersehen völlig anders, redete sie sich ein. Es bestand immer eine Chance, dass Gefühle dazu imstande waren, sich zu wandeln. Das Beste wäre bestimmt gewesen, wenn sie das, was sie für ihn empfand, nie zugegeben hätte. Hatte er nicht ohnehin bewiesen, dass er niemanden brauchte, als er sein eigenes Kind weggegeben hatte? Barbossa war der Inbegriff eines Piraten. Mehr noch, als Will es je gewesen war.

xxx

Elizabeth hörte das leise Gemurmel einer Stimme, ohne zu begreifen, wo sie war oder was um sie herum geschah. Gleich darauf legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Stirn.

„Sie hat hohes Fieber, sie braucht einen Arzt, Kapitän."

Die Hand verließ hastig ihre Nähe, und ein Schwert wurde gezogen, auf das der Mann, der eben gesprochen hatte, ein verängstigtes Winseln ausstieß. Elizabeth, die all diese Geräusche nur zu gut kannte, wälzte sich herum, doch ihr fehlte der Antrieb, um die Augen zu öffnen und sich zu vergewissern, was vor sich ging.

„Dann sieh zu, dass es ihr bald besser geht. Wenn nicht, werde ich deinen Kopf an den Hauptmast nageln."

 _Hector._

Die Stimmen verschwammen in ihrem Gehör. Sie fühlte sich schwach und war nicht imstande, sich aufzurichten. Müde hieß sie die Dunkelheit willkommen, die all den Schmerz etwas milderte.

xxx

Ein süßlicher Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase, der sich mit dem von Tod und Verwesung vermengte. Sie blinzelte und versuchte, etwas zu erkennen. Mehrmals wurde das Wort _Hexe_ erwähnt, dann glitt sie wieder in die Dunkelheit.

Irgendwann riss das Krähen eines Hahns Elizabeth aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah sich im Lichtschein einer aufgehenden Sonne um, der durch die Schlitze hoher, dunkler Vorhänge fiel. Verwirrt stellte sie fest, dass sie zu Hause war, auf dem Bett in ihrem Schlafzimmer. In einem Sessel in der Ecke saß das Hausmädchen mit dem teigigen Gesicht und schlief. Neben Elizabeth auf dem Nachttisch standen verschiedene Arzneien und Behälter, ein Indiz dafür, dass man ordentlich an ihr herumgedoktert und sie zur Ader gelassen hatte. Ob zu ihrem Besseren oder nicht, das blieb dahingestellt.

Eine heftige Woge der Angst erfasste sie, denn sie konnte sich nicht entsinnen, wie sie hierher gelangt war. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und stürzte auf die Fenster zu, um die Vorhänge zu öffnen. Sie brauchte Licht, Luft, Freiheit und das belebende Gefühl, den Geruch des Meers in der Nase zu haben.

Bestürzt schreckte das Mädchen hoch und eilte unter entsetzten Rufen herbei: „Mrs, Ihr könnt noch nicht aufstehen … Mrs, lasst mich das machen …"

Elizabeth versetzte ihr einen finsteren Blick. „Es geht mir gut. Du kannst gehen, ich brauche dich nicht mehr."

Wie ein geprügelter Hund verließ das Mädchen das Zimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich zu, während Elizabeth sich an den Fensterrahmen lehnte und wehmütig nach draußen aufs weite Meer hinausblickte. Das erdrückende Gefühl, in einem goldenen Käfig gefangen zu sein, ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. In der Ferne, das bildete sie sich zumindest ein, konnte sie das Rauschen der Wellen und das Geschrei zankender Seemöwen hören.

Sie hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt, Barbossa auf Wiedersehen zu sagen.


	8. Chapter 8

Promised

Kapitel 8

Kälte, nichts als Kälte. Er fühlte sie wieder, wie damals, als sie ihn umfangen hatte, nachdem der Fluch gebrochen worden war. Dieselbe Kälte, denselben Schmerz, den Jacks Kugel durch seine Brust gejagt hatte. Und noch weitaus schlimmer.

Drei Tage waren vergangen, seit er sie in die Obhut ihrer Diener übergeben hatte. Es war kein leichtes Unterfangen gewesen, doch mit etwas Gold, von seinen unermesslichen Schätzen stammend, die er allesamt hergeben würde, um sie gegen Elizabeth einzutauschen, hatte er ihren Argwohn beschwichtigen können.

Vor seinem inneren Auge konnte er sie strahlend und schön wie am ersten Tag sehen, doch das Schiff ohne sie war nicht dasselbe wie zuvor. Er war übellaunig und schnell reizbar geworden, wenn jemand seine Ruhe störte. Die Männer hatten Angst vor ihm – sollten sie, es kümmerte ihn nicht. Es war an der Zeit für ihn, sich einzugestehen, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Die Liebe einer Frau wie Elizabeth zu gewinnen, war ein lang gehegter, bis zuletzt ungreifbarer Traum, doch ob er sie ein weiteres Mal auf seinem Schiff wiedersehen würde, blieb wie immer ungewiss.

Und so gab er sich seinen mit Blut und Schweiß erkauften Reichtümern hin, den köstlichen Speisen, die der Bauch seines Flaggschiffs geladen hatte, dem blutroten Wein, der alles so viel einfacher machte, dem Klang der aus dem fernen Europa stammenden Musik, die einen Hauch von Heimat an Bord brachte.

xxx

Seit ihrer Genesung waren schon einige Tage vergangen und Elizabeth spürte, wie das triste Leben im Haus des Gouverneurs an ihr zehrte. Zu Beginn hatte sie kaum ein Wort mit ihrem Mann gesprochen. Glücklicherweise war er aufgrund seiner schlechten Gesundheit nicht sonderlich interessiert an ihrer Reise zu ihren Verwandten, so dass ihn ihre plötzliche Krankheit nicht weiter tangierte. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sterben würde, und Elizabeth, die sich ihm für alles, was er getan hatte, verpflichtet fühlte, verbrachte viele Stunden an seinem Krankenbett, um ihm das Sterben so gut es ging zu erleichtern.

Aus Tagen wurden Wochen, aus Wochen schließlich Monate. Das Gefühl der Freiheit und des Glücks war ebenso verflogen wie ihr Appetit. Die einzige Abwechslung, die Elizabeth erhielt, waren die Briefe von Henry, die sie ab und an erreichten, wenn er irgendwo an Land gehen konnte und sie wissen ließ, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen musste.

Eines Tages erhielt sie über einen Boten eine Nachricht von Barbossa, der mit seinem Schiff ganz in der Nähe ankerte. Normalerweise brauchten Briefe Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monate, um ihr Ziel zu finden, doch er verstand es, alles geschickt im Voraus zu planen, dass sie nur noch antworten und ihr Gepäck bereitstellen musste, um seiner Einladung zu folgen.

Es war das erste Mal in all den Jahren, dass Elizabeth zu einer Antwort außerstande war. Mehrmals holte sie den Brief unter ihren Röcken hervor, faltete ihn auseinander und las ihn durch. Es waren nur wenige Zeilen, nicht anders als üblich lautend; eine verschlüsselte Botschaft, falls sie in die falschen Hände fiel. Schließlich schrieb sie ihm, dass sie nicht kommen konnte, weil der schlechte gesundheitliche Zustand ihres Mannes es nicht erlaubte.

Nachdem sie ihren Brief noch einmal durchgelesen hatte, ließ sie schweren Herzens nach einem Boten ihres Vertrauens schicken und übergab den Brief mit reichlich Schweigegeld in dessen Hände. „Ich will, dass du auf eine Antwort wartest", bläute sie ihm ein. „Danach kommst du unverzüglich zu mir zurück."

Während sie von Unruhe geplagt im Salon saß, stand sie immer wieder auf und eilte wie besessen zum Fenster. Es war schon spät am Abend, als der Bote zurückkehrte. Nervös hielt er seinen Hut in den Händen und krallte die staubigen Finger in den Filz.

„Mir wurde aufgetragen, Euch zu sagen, dass Euer Gesuch abgelehnt wurde. Ihr sollt zum Tor hinauskommen, dort erfahrt Ihr dann mehr."

„Was? Sprich weiter!"

Der Mann schüttelte beunruhigt seinen Kopf. „Das war alles. Mehr habe ich nicht für Euch."

„Gut, du kannst gehen", sagte Elizabeth, die sich anstrengte, ihre Unzufriedenheit im Zaum zu halten. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und sie grub ihre Zähne in die Unterlippe. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Barbossa damit bezwecken wollte. Würde er sie, wenn er es als nötig erachtete, von seinen Männern holen lassen?

Bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, legte sie einen Schal um ihre Schultern, griff nach einer Stalllaterne und eilte nach draußen.

Als sie das Tor erreichte, das den Eingang zu den Besitztümern des Gouverneurs markierte, trat eine große, schwarze Gestalt hinter dem Mauerpfosten hervor, die in der Dunkelheit umso imposanter wirkte, da sie einen breiten Hut und einen langen, ausladenden Reiseumhang trug, unter dem anstelle eines rechten Beins ein Holzfuß zu erkennen war. Für jeden anderen, ob Mann oder Frau, wäre dieser Anblick Grund genug gewesen, panisch davonzulaufen, nicht so für Elizabeth, deren Herz einen Sprung in die Höhe machte.

Um ihre Freude zu unterdrücken, schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund und riss die Laterne nach oben, damit sie ihn besser sehen konnte. „Ihr seid wahrhaftig hier", hauchte sie mit erstickter aber gefasster Stimme, als würde sie sich selbst versichern wollen, dass es nicht nur ein Traum war.

„Aye." Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und sein vernarbtes Gesicht wurde vom Lichtschein ihrer Laterne erfasst. „Und Ihr werdet ohne zu Zögern mit mir kommen."

„Das kann ich nicht tun!"

„Zwingt mich nicht, diesem Irrsinn mit Gewalt ein Ende zu bereiten. Ihr gehört nicht hierher."

„Ihr seid wahnsinnig! Wenn man Euch hier sieht …" Obwohl sie anhand seiner Erscheinung sofort vermutet hatte, dass er es war, kämpfte sie mit ihrem Verstand, der ihr zu erklären versuchte, dass es schier unmöglich war. All die Jahre über hatten sie sich immer wieder gefunden, sich heimlich getroffen und einfach nur ihre gegenseitige Gesellschaft genossen. Jetzt, da sie ihre Gefühle zueinander bekannt hatten, fürchtete sie, ihn nie wieder verlassen zu wollen, wenn sie es wagte, ein weiteres Mal mit ihm auf sein Schiff zu kommen.

„Eure Sorge um mich ist überflüssig, wir werden nicht lange verweilen, Liebste", sagte er mit unangefochtener Ironie in der Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass Ihr immer die nötigsten Dingen gepackt habt. Holt sie und wir sind schnell wie der Wind fort."

„Aber das geht nicht …"

„Ein letztes Mal. Zwingt mich nicht, Eurem Mann die Kehle durchzuschneiden, Elizabeth. Ich sehe in Euren Augen, dass Ihr mich begleiten wollt."

„Ihr habt ja vielleicht Nerven, so eine Behauptung aufzustellen", erwiderte sie steif. Ihre Protesthaltung war ein kläglicher Versuch, ihm begreiflich zu machen, dass sie Verpflichtungen hatte und sie nicht einfach davonlaufen konnte. „Wenn ich plötzlich verschwunden bin, bedeutet das für meinen angeschlagenen Mann den Tod. Er würde sich nicht von einem solchen Schicksalsschlag erholen …"

„Umso besser, dann habt Ihr eine Sorge weniger und ich muss mir nicht die Hände schmutzig machen. Rasch jetzt, leise. Ich warte hier beim Tor auf Euch."

Sein barscher Ton ließ keine Zweifel an seinen Absichten erkennen und Elizabeth geriet ins Stocken. „Ihr – Ihr seid wirklich verrückt, Hector. Wollt Ihr mich denn einfach entführen?"

„Wenn es sein muss, werde ich es tun. Ich kann keine Rücksicht auf Euren Großmut nehmen. Wer sagt, dass er nicht noch zehn weitere Jahre dahinsiechen wird?"

Obgleich es ihr in diesem Moment widerstrebte, ließ sie sich von seiner energischen Art mitreißen, die ihr sofort das Gefühl einhauchte, lebendig zu sein. Warum sollte sie da noch zögern? Barbossa war leibhaftig hier. Seine Bereitschaft, an Land zu gehen und persönlich zu ihr zu kommen, rührte sie und sie fühlte sich ihm ihrerseits zugetan genug, ihm bedingungslos zu folgen. Sie musste nur ein paar persönliche Dinge holen und eine Nachricht hinterlassen, auf der sie sich abermals herausredete, dringend zu einer Verwandtschaft gerufen worden zu sein.

Als sie nur wenige Minuten später in den Zweispänner stieg, den Barbossa angemietet hatte, überkam sie der sentimentale Gedanke, dass sie den Gouverneur vielleicht zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Die Pferde preschten mit beachtlichem Tempo los, was zu so später Stunde nicht gerade unauffällig wirkte, doch ihr Begleiter schien sich darum nicht zu kümmern. Halt suchend schlang Elizabeth ihre Finger um seinen Arm, er wiederum neigte den Kopf zu ihr herab und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Ihr tut das Richtige."

Sie schnaubte. „Indem ich ihn im Stich lasse und nur an mich denke? Wohl kaum. Es ist falsch und egoistisch. Immerhin hat er viel für Henry und mich getan."

Innerlich zerrissen schlug sie die Augen nieder. Sie ertrug es nicht länger, ihn anzusehen. Ein Teil von ihr glaubte, dass er Recht hatte, ein anderer nicht. Wie erwartet war alles von ihm genau durchdacht worden, ihre heimliche Flucht so leise und stillschweigend vonstatten gegangen, dass es ihr fast surreal vorkam, wirklich bei ihm zu sein. Und wenn sie erst einmal auf seinem Schiff waren …

„Seht mich an." Sanft kam seine Hand hervor und umfasste mit den Fingern ihr Kinn, bis sie nachgab und sich ihre Blicke trafen. „Ihr könnt ihm nicht helfen, Elizabeth. Er wird sterben. Doch ich lasse nicht zu, dass er dabei das Leben aus Euch heraussaugt und Euch mit sich nimmt. Verzeiht meine Direktheit, aber Eure Haut ist ganz bleich, Ihr könntet durchaus etwas frische Seeluft vertragen."

Als er geendet hatte, lag ein zuversichtliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, durch das er wirkte wie ein ungestümer, junger Mann. Vollkommen unerwartet senkte er den Kopf und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann strich er zärtlich mit seinen rauen Daumen über ihre Wange, während Elizabeth die Augen schloss und sich seiner Berührung und seiner vertrauten Nähe hingab, in der Hoffnung, dass Will ihr ihre törichte Entscheidung vergeben möge, wenn sie sich wiedersahen.


	9. Chapter 9

xxx

Passend zum Ende des Films läuft bei mir irgendwie nur noch der Song von meiner alten Apocalyptica CD 'Farewell' … Und es wird gleich noch ein neu gemaltes Bild in meiner Deviantart Gallerie geben.

Liebe Grüße

houseghost

xxx

Promised

Kapitel 9

Der Zweispänner erreichte den Hafen und die Pferde verlangsamten schnaubend ihre Gangart. Elizabeth, die ihre anfängliche Zurückhaltung überwunden hatte und es nun nicht mehr erwarten konnte, endlich auf das Schiff zu kommen, stemmte sich gegen den Schlag und sprang hinaus, noch ehe die Kutsche vollends zum Stillstand kam. Sicher auf ihren Beinen landend, nahm sie sofort die salzhaltige Meeresluft wahr, die ihr aus nächster Nähe entgegenschlug.

In ihrem Übermut fasste sie sich ans Herz und rief aus: „Riecht Ihr es auch, Hector? Den Geruch der Freiheit?" Viel zu lange war sie nicht mehr hier gewesen, obwohl die Distanz vom Haus des Gouverneurs zu Pferd binnen weniger Minuten zu überwinden war. Viel zu lange war es her, seit sie das Gefühl verspürt hatte, ungebunden und glücklich zu sein.

Er gesellte sich neben sie und sagte kein Wort, was auch gar nicht nötig war. Eine ganze Weile lauschten beide der friedfertigen Stille, die nur vom Schwappen des Wassers durchbrochen wurde, wenn die Ausläufer der Wellen den Hafen umspülten. Er allein schien zu verstehen, wie viel ihr das Meer bedeutete. Der Kummer, den sie bis zuletzt unterdrückt hatte, hatte sie stumpf gemacht für die schönen Seiten des Lebens.

Zutiefst ergriffen von dieser Erkenntnis wandte sie sich ihm zu und sah ihn an. „Danke." Ihre Stimme brach, obwohl sie sie in ihrer Verlegenheit ohnehin schon gesenkt hatte.

„Ich wusste, dass Ihr es vermisst. Das Meer ist ein Teil von Euch", sagte Barbossa wissend und mit einem Ausdruck der Zufriedenheit auf dem Gesicht.

„Ihr ahnt ja nicht, wie sehr."

Nachdem einer von seinen Männern mit dem Gepäck vorangegangen und die Kutsche abgefahren war, hielt Barbossa ihr seinen Arm entgegen, damit sie sich bei ihm einhaken konnte. Da es viel zu dunkel war, um von Fremden mit ihm in Begleitung gesehen zu werden, willigte sie ein. Die Blicke sehnsüchtig auf das nachtschwarze Wasser gerichtet, überquerten sie dicht beieinander den Steg, an dessen Ende ein kleines Beiboot mit einem Ruderer besetzt wartete. Elizabeth stieg ein und der Mann zog seinen Hut.

„Willkommen zurück, Ma'am."

Sie gab zum Gruß ein erkenntliches Nicken von sich. Über ihr die Sterne betrachtend, atmete sie tief die frische Nachtluft in ihre Lungen, dann verfiel sie für die Dauer der Fahrt zum Schiff hinüber in andächtiges Schweigen.

An Bord hatte sich nicht viel verändert, wenn man von ein paar neuen Besitztümern des Kapitäns absah, die in seiner Unterkunft ihren Platz gefunden hatten. Verschnörkelte Leuchter, ein Sessel, dessen Schnitzereien mit Blattgold verziert waren, und Ölgemälde mit breiten, goldenen Rahmen.

Elizabeth nahm alles mit einem Schmunzeln zur Kenntnis und sah kommentarlos darüber hinweg. Auf dieselbe Weise, wie sie das Beste aus ihrer Zeit an Land gemacht hatte, um ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu besänftigen, mühte er sich, es auf seinem Schiff zu tun. In Wahrheit jedoch konnte keiner dieser Gegenstände das Sehnen seines einsamen Herzens befriedigen, das im Laufe der Jahre in ihm herangewachsen war: den viel zu lange unterdrückten Wunsch nach Zuneigung und Wärme. Was das anbelange, hatte sie keine Zweifel an seiner ureigenen Liebe zu ihr. Womöglich hätte er sich sogar bereit erklärt, die ungestüme Seite des Piratenlebens für sie aufzugeben, wenn sie nicht im Herzen immer noch mit Will zusammen gewesen wäre. So seltsam es auch zwischen ihnen war, tief in sich drinnen schien er Will für das zu akzeptieren, was aus ihm geworden war. Ein Mann, der eine Aufgabe zu vollbringen hatte, ein Kapitän, der ein Schiff zu befehligen hatte.

Während die Männer draußen in reger Geschäftigkeit ihrer Arbeit nachgingen, gesellten sich beide an den Tisch, um das Wiedersehen in aller Ruhe mit einem Glas Wein zu begrüßen. Bisher hatten sie noch nicht viel miteinander gesprochen, seit sie den festen Boden unter den Füßen verlassen hatten, doch nach den ersten Schlücken brach Elizabeth ihr Schweigen.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich jeden Tag unbewusst davon geträumt habe, Euch wiederzusehen, aber dass ihr derart unnachgiebig auf meine Begleitung besteht, kam völlig überraschend", sagte sie kurios. Sie hoffte, nicht auf sein Missfallen zu stoßen, denn es gab so viel, das sie von ihm wissen wollte und von dem sie nicht sicher war, wie er ihre Neugier auffassen würde.

„Ihr wisst es tatsächlich nicht." Barbossa zog schroff die Stirn zusammen. „Habt Ihr denn nicht die Gerüchte gehört?"

„Was? Was weiß ich nicht?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wartete gebannt auf eine Antwort von ihm, die erst auf eine Pause hin folgte, nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte.

„Ich habe drei meiner Schiffe verloren", begann er dramatisch, „und wollte Euch ein letztes Mal sehen, bevor meine ganze Flotte diesem Ungeheuer zum Opfer fällt, das auf den Meeren sein Unwesen treibt."

„Ihr – Ihr habt drei Schiffe verloren?" Verblüfft starrte sie ihn mit halb geöffnetem Mund an, als würde sie das, was er gesagt hatte, nicht begreifen, obwohl sie bei ihrem letzten Aufenthalt an Bord am eigenen Leib erlebt hatte, wie er einem möglichen Zusammenstoß mit diesem Schlächter ausgewichen war.

„Seid unbesorgt", fuhr Barbossa kühn fort. Er wirkte schnell gefasst; zu schnell für ihren Geschmack. „Ich habe eine Zeit lang seinen Kurs verfolgt. Mit etwas Geschick wird er uns nicht so bald finden."

„Aber Ihr geht davon aus, dass er Euch eines Tages finden wird", stellte sie fröstelnd klar. Sie konnte sich des Gefühls schauriger Kälte auf ihrer Haut bei dieser Vorstellung nicht erwehren.

Ein süffisantes Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen. „Sicher, ein gewisses Risiko bleibt."

Von einer plötzlich aufkommenden Wut erfasst, stellte Elizabeth hart ihr Glas auf den Tisch. „Wie könnt Ihr das sagen, Hector?", rief sie bestürzt aus. „Wie soll ich an Land eine ruhige Minute haben, wenn alle Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten, aufs Meer hinausfahren oder bereits mit Leib und Seele damit verwachsen sind?"

„Dann wäre es Euch lieber gewesen, ich hätte es vor Euch verschwiegen und Euch auf dem Land bei Eurem Gouverneur gelassen, damit Ihr ihn in aller Ruhe ins Reich der Toten begleiten könnt? Ist es wirklich das, was Ihr dazu von mir hören wollt?", sagte er ernst. Doch urplötzlich riss er weit die Augen auf und sah sie aufgebracht an. „Ich dachte, Ihr schätzt mich, weil ich immer ehrlich zu Euch war, was nebenbei gesagt keine Selbstverständlichkeit für einen Piraten ist. Drei Schiffe von zehn, Elizabeth. Bei der rasanten Geschwindigkeit, mit der er sie zu sich geholt hat, wird bald meine ganze Flotte untergegangen sein. Und jetzt frage ich Euch: wie könnt Ihr da von mir verlangen, mich obgleich dieser Thematik in Schweigen zu hüllen?"

Elizabeth wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihre Gedanken waren ein einziges, heilloses Durcheinander. Und doch dämmerte ihr, wie gravierend die zerstörerische Macht dieses Ungeheuers sein musste, wenn er so energisch reagierte.

Ratlos sah sie ihn an und schlang die Arme über der Brust zusammen. „Ihr glaubt also nicht, dass es etwas gibt, das Ihr ihm entgegensetzen könnt?"

„Aye. Ihr habt es begriffen. Ich wollte es selbst nicht wahrhaben, bis es unvermeidlich war, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen", bestätigte er mit einem von Bitterkeit durchzogenen Lächeln. „Ich habe nicht nur meine Schiffe, sondern auch gute, fähige Männer verloren."

Elizabeth musterte fassungslos die hart gewordenen Züge um seine Mundwinkel, bis er schließlich wie von groben Selbstzweifeln geplagt den Blick abwandte; selten hatte sie ihn so erlebt. Es war einerseits frustrierend, ihm zuzusehen, wie er mit sich haderte, andererseits hatte es einen gewissen Reiz, diese nahezu unbekannte Seite von ihm kennenzulernen. Barbossa war immer mehr um seine Männer besorgt gewesen, als er zugegeben hätte. Trotzdem hoffte sie inständig, dass sein naturgegebener Hang zum Überleben ihn auch in Zukunft beschützen und ihn zu ihr zurückzubringen würde. Das Ungeheuer, von dem es hieß, es ließe nur einen Mann an Bord am Leben, _musste ihn_ verschonen. Sie durfte ihn nicht verlieren, doch je länger sie ihn betrachtete, desto mehr fürchtete sie sich davor. Seine mitreißende Energie war der Art von Müdigkeit gewichen, die man zumeist am Ende einer langen Reise verspürte, so dass er mehr denn je in sich gekehrt wirkte; ein Mann, der sein Leben lang gekämpft und langsam genug davon hatte, sich ständig neuen Herausforderungen zu stellen, um sich zu beweisen. Sein Drang, die Ziele, die er erreichen wollte, zu verwirklichen, war gesättigt. Immerhin, das musste sie ihm zugestehen, konnte man ihm kaum vorhalten, ein langweiliges Dasein gehabt zu haben.

Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung zögerte sie nicht, sich auf ihn zuzubewegen. Wie mechanisch schob sie den Stuhl zurück, stand auf und gesellte sich zu ihm. Sie nahm ihm den breiten, alten Hut ab, den sie selbst schon mehrmals getragen hatte, und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Ohne ihn und nur noch mit dem Bandana auf dem Kopf, das sein grau werdendes Haar zurückhielt, wirkte er plötzlich wie ein weniger stolzer Mann. Er fügte sich ihr, schweigend und unfähig, ihre Geste zurückzuweisen, doch seine Augen verrieten, dass er nicht wusste, was er von ihr zu erwarten hatte.

Von inniger, freundschaftlicher Liebe ergriffen, umfassten ihre Hände sein Gesicht und brachten ihn dazu, sie anzusehen. „Ich fange endlich an, Euch zu verstehen", hörte sie sich leise sagen. „So vielschichtig Ihr seid, so glaube ich doch, dass Ihr Euer Leben lang immer auf der Suche nach etwas wart, das Ihr nicht finden konntet. Euer Reichtum, Eure Gier nach Macht, Euer Wunsch, sich wie ein Edelmann zu kleiden … das alles stellt Euch zu einem gewissen Maß zufrieden, doch befriedigt es Euch nicht. Denkt nur, Ihr würdet eines Tages Eure Tochter sehen, so wie Will seinen Vater. Würdet Ihr nicht mit ihr sprechen wollen? Sie ansehen von Angesicht zu Angesicht? Ihr seid ein guter Mann, Hector, ein guter Pirat. Was wäre diese Welt ohne Euch? Das Meer ohne Hector Barbossa? Deshalb bitte ich Euch, was auch immer geschieht, kommt zu mir zurück." Sie strich sanft mit ihrem Handrücken über die lange Narbe unter seinem Auge. „Bitte. Ihr müsst es mir versprechen. Denn wenn jemand einen Weg finden kann, ihn zu besiegen, dann Ihr. Ihr habt den Tod überwunden. Ihr seid klug und mutig. Ihr allein wisst, wie man ein solches Monster überlebt."

Als sie verstummte, hatte Barbossa die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf an ihren Bauch gelehnt. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er sprach.

„Ihr wisst nicht, was Ihr alles für mich getan habt, Elizabeth", sagte er mit Bedacht. „Wenn ich Euch am Ende unserer Reise an Land zurückbringe, müsst Ihr dort bleiben. Ihr dürft es nicht verlassen, der vielleicht einzige Weg, ihn zu umgehen. Bis dahin lasst uns die Zeit, die uns bleibt, verleben wie Ihr es so sehr liebt. Fühlt Euch frei, ein letztes Mal, wenn es sein muss. Was mich anbelangt … ich würde Euch gern dieses Versprechen geben, aber ich fürchte, ich kann es nicht."

Er sah sie unverwandt an und Elizabeth spürte einen Stich in ihrer Brust. Barbossa hatte nie verzweifelt gewirkt, doch der Ausdruck, der für einen flüchtigen Augenblick auf seinem Gesicht lag, löste ein Gefühl der Ohnmacht in ihr aus. Ohne nachzudenken sagte sie: „Dann will ich es versprechen. Wir werden uns wiedersehen."

Barbossa ließ die Augen abwesend ins Nichts hinein schweifen und Elizabeth nutzte die aufkommende Stille, indem sie seinen Hut in die Hände nahm und ihn mit größter Sorgfalt zurück auf seinen Kopf setzte. Dann strich sie zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis mit den Fingern die Federn zurecht.

Als sie fertig war und zu ihrem Platz zurückkehren wollte, griff er nach ihrem Arm und hielt sie fest. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er zog sie im stillen Einverständnis zu sich auf den Schoß, wo sie sich instinktiv an seine knöcherne, zugleich warme und vertraute Brust schmiegte – auf die gleiche Weise, wie sie es ein paar Monate zuvor getan hatte. Sie suchte seine Hand und verwob ihre Finger mit den seinen, sich vage dessen bewusst, wie unterschiedlich ihre Hände geschaffen waren. Seine war kräftig und rau, ihre, wenn man von ein paar Narben absah, zierlich und weich, da sie lange kein Schwert mehr geführt hatte.

„Meine Hände verkommen zu denen einer feinen Dame", schoss es ihr spöttisch durch den Kopf und unweigerlich musste sie daran denken, wie Will ihr vor vielen Jahren den Verband angelegt hatte, nachdem Barbossa sie mit dem Messer geschnitten hatte, in dem Glauben, dadurch den Fluch brechen zu können …

Es hatte etwas von einer gewissen Tragik, dass sie jetzt ausgerechnet mit dem Mann hier saß, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereit gewesen wäre, sie zu opfern. Inzwischen vertraute sie ihm zwar nicht weniger als Will, doch insgeheim würde das Piratenleben immer heikel bleiben – man konnte nie wissen, wann man einem ebensolchen in die Falle tappte.

Dazu gedrungen, dieser unschönen Erinnerung die Stirn zu bieten, fasste sie einen Entschluss und sprach ihn an; sie war zu weit davon entfernt, ihn aufzugeben. Das Einzige, was ihr jetzt noch blieb, waren die gemeinsamen Stunden mit ihm auf See. Ihre Gedanken aber, die wie so oft in einer endlosen Schleife um ihn und Will zu gleichen Teilen kreisten, wollten nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

„Hector …" Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens ging ein Blitzen durch seine blauen Augen und Elizabeth kam ins Stocken. „Ich würde gern … darf ich Euch um einen Gefallen bitten? Es ist langsam an der Zeit, dass ich wieder ein Schwert in den Händen halte. Würdet Ihr morgen mit mir trainieren?"


	10. Chapter 10

Promised

Kapitel 10

Das Training am nächsten Morgen verlief bei Weitem nicht wie geplant. Im Grunde genommen glich es am ehesten einem unkontrollierten Schlagabtausch, den Elizabeth nur mit größter Mühe parieren konnte. Und das, obwohl sich alle auf dem Schiff befindlichen Männer versammelt hatten, um bei dem seltenen Spektakel zuzusehen und die ein oder andere Wette abzuschließen, wie es üblich war. Eigentlich hatten Elizabeth und Barbossa bei einer derartigen Übung immer sehr gut harmoniert. Beide waren trickreiche Kämpfer, die nie ein professionelles Schwertkampftraining abgeschlossen hatten, dafür aber umso leidenschaftlicher zur Sache gingen. Selbst Barbossas fehlendes Bein hatte ihn nie davon abgehalten, sich dieser Herausforderung zu stellen. Was der Holzfuß nicht konnte, machte seine jahrelange Erfahrung wett. Diesmal jedoch war alles komplett anders. Fast so, als hätte er den Gefallen daran, ihr eine anständige Lektion zu erteilen, verloren. Er kämpfte unfair wie lange nicht, mit den fiesesten Tricks, die Elizabeth nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen wären. Am Ende, als sie genug davon hatte, sich von ihm vorführen zu lassen, duckte sie sich unter dem nächstbesten Hieb hinweg und schlug resolut auf sein Holzbein ein, wodurch er von der Wucht des Schlags überrascht aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet und hintenüber fiel. Ein Krachen, ein Poltern und ein uncharmanter Fluch von seinen Lippen ließ die gesamte an Deck versammelte Mannschaft zusammenfahren.

Die Vorstellung war vorbei, das Desaster perfekt und die Männer gingen an ihre Arbeit zurück, noch bevor irgendeiner von ihnen irrtümlicherweise den Zorn des Kapitäns auf sich ziehen konnte. Indes nützte Elizabeth die aufkommende Stille, in der Barbossa sich aufrappelte, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sie spürte, dass diverse Stellen ihres Körpers im Begriff waren, blaue Flecken und Blutergüsse hervorzubringen, die von seinem Schwertknauf stammten. Sie dachte gar nicht dran, ihm aufzuhelfen; und der finsteren Miene nach zu urteilen, die er aufgesetzt hatte, wäre es ihm auch partout nicht recht gewesen. Mürrisch grunzte er sie an, dann humpelte er davon und ward nicht mehr gesehen.

Erschöpft ließ Elizabeth sich zu Boden sinken und blieb erst einmal sitzen. Neben ihr, nur eine Armlänge entfernt, glitzerte etwas Goldenes. Sie streckte sich ächzend, hob es auf und erkannte, dass es ein Splitter von seinem vergoldeten Holzfuß war. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte: echtes Gold hätte die Dekadenz des Überflusses perfekt gemacht. Aber es wäre wohl einfach zu schwer gewesen.

Den Rest des Vormittags verbrachte sie damit, sich eine Entschuldigung zurechtzulegen. Sie mochte es gar nicht, wenn zwischen ihnen Spannungen herrschten, die sowohl ihre Freundschaft als auch den gegenseitigen Respekt auf die Probe stellten. Außerdem war es etwas vollkommen anderes, von ihm mit dem Schwertknauf niedergeknüppelt zu werden, als ihm das künstliche Bein wegzuschlagen. Oder etwa nicht?

Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie wollte zu ihm und ihm sagen, dass es ihr leidtat. Ganz gleich, was auch immer zwischen ihnen stand, es musste bereinigt werden. Erst dann, wenn sie sich mit ihm ausgesprochen hatte, würde ihr wohler zumute sein. Er war das Einzige, was ihr geblieben war, die Vorstellung, ihn zu verlieren, schier grausam und undenkbar.

Es war nicht weiter schwer, ihn auf seinem Schiff zu finden. Leise schlich sie in seine Unterkunft und sah ihn dort auf einer fein gepolsterten Liege sitzend, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, das gesunde Bein lang ausgestreckt; das fehlende endete ohne den vergoldeten Stumpf, der sichtbar beschädigt neben ihm lag, in der abgetrennten Hose. Elizabeth erbebte bei seinem Anblick. Für geraume Zeit stand sie wie angewurzelt in der Tür und drückte den Holzsplitter in ihrer Hand fest in die Haut. Angesichts der Niedertracht ihres Angriffs war sie so erschüttert, dass sie kaum die Schmerzen ihres Körpers spürte, sondern nur die seelischen Wunden – für die sie die volle Verantwortung zu tragen hatte, wie sie sich einredete, um ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen.

Endlich steckte sie das Fundstück ein und näherte sich ihm. Sie wusste nicht, ob er sie nicht längst schon bemerkt hatte, denn selbst als sie sich zu ihm auf die Liege setzte, ließ er keine Regung erkennen. Wortlos starrte er die Holzwand gegenüber von sich an, an der ein paar gekreuzte Schwerter befestigt waren – allesamt Errungenschaften besiegter Gegner.

Sie holte Luft. „Hector, es tut mir leid." Zaghaft streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie auf seinen Arm. „Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, womit ich es wieder gutmachen kann, zögert nicht und lasst es mich wissen. Es tut mir wirklich sehr, sehr leid."

Er stieß ein Schnauben aus, das nach bloßer Verachtung klang. „Hört auf, Euch zu entschuldigen", sagte er, gereizt die Augen verdrehend. „Ihr könnt nicht ändern, was in Euch steckt. Ihr habt es im Blut, Elizabeth. All das hier, was auf einem Piratenschiff vor sich geht. Als wäre es Euch angeboren. Es gibt nichts mehr, das ich Euch noch lehren könnte."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich würde es nie müde werden, von Euch zu lernen. Nicht in hundert Jahren."

Er schüttelte frustrierend langsam den Kopf. „Das ist eine lange Zeit, die mir nicht bleibt."

„Unsinn. Ich habe in der königlichen Marine Männer gesehen, die weit jünger waren, aber weniger agil."

Nachdenklich löste Barbossa seine verschränkten Arme und fuhr sich mit den Fingern über den Bart. „Ihr schmeichelt mir. Also lässt mich nicht die Tatsache, dass Ihr mein Bein zerschlagen habt, weil ich nicht flink genug war, Euren Angriff kommen zu sehen, neben Euch alt aussehen, sondern die, dass ich ein Krüppel bin. Machen wir uns nichts vor, Elizabeth. Für jeden Mann kommt einmal der Moment, in dem er einsehen muss, dass das Leben ihm nicht mehr viel zu bieten hat."

Verstört runzelte Elizabeth die Stirn. „Ihr gebt doch nicht etwa kampflos auf? Ich will davon nichts hören, Hector." Sie rutschte näher an ihn heran und legte den Arm um seine Schultern. „Wäret Ihr nicht gewesen, hätte ich meine Fertigkeit im Kampf in den vergangenen Jahren komplett eingebüßt. Doch hättet Ihr noch Euer richtiges Bein, hätte ich Euch nicht besiegen können."

„Im Gegenteil. Ihr hättet mich tief verwundet durch Euren Schlag."

„Nein. Ich hätte nicht ausgeholt, wenn Euer Bein echt gewesen wäre. Es war eine schändliche Tat, diesen Schwachpunkt auszunutzen. Aber es ist nichts, wofür Ihr Euch schämen müsst. Im Gegenteil, ich bin die, die sich schämt. An meiner Bewunderung für Euren Mut hat sich nichts geändert." Sie reckte stolz das Kinn in die Höhe, ohne den Blickkontakt zu ihm zu unterbrechen. „Und jetzt will ich, dass Ihr hinausgeht und Euren Männern zeigt, was es heißt, einem Gegner die Stirn zu bieten. Ich stelle mich Euch für einen Gegenschlag zur Verfügung, wenn Ihr wollt."

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sah sie abwägend an. Nach und nach jedoch verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem süffisanten Lächeln. „Es ist nicht nötig, dass Ihr das tut, glaubt mir."

„Ich schulde Euch einen Gefallen. Nur zu, löst ihn ein."

Was als Nächstes geschah, ging wie in einem unerklärlichen Traum vonstatten, der es einem unfähig machte, sich gegen die verrückt spielende Fantasie im Kopf zu wehren. Barbossa setzte sich auf. Seine Hände kamen hervor und umfingen ganz vorsichtig ihr Gesicht, so wie er es schon zuvor getan hatte, mit dem Unterschied, dass diesmal deutlich andere Absichten hinter der Berührung steckten. Verblüfft wie sie war, sah sie reglos in seine Augen und konnte das dahinterliegende Sehnen erkennen. Sie spürte ihr Herz um ein Vielfaches schneller schlagen, ohne ihrerseits etwas tun zu können, um sich zu beruhigen. Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass sie nicht Nein sagen würde, wenn er sie jetzt küssen würde.

„Ihr solltet vorsichtiger mit Euren Worten umgehen, meine Königin", setzte er im Flüsterton an. „Wir sind an Bord meines Schiffs und hier geschieht alles so, wie ich es will."

Schlagartig wurde Elizabeth aus ihrer Starre gerissen. „Eure Männer mögen Euch mit Leib und Seele gehorchen, aber der Kampf war verloren", brachte sie hastig hervor.

Er nahm die Hände runter und gab sie frei. „Nichtsdestotrotz seid Ihr jetzt hier bei mir, wie ich es immer wollte. Ist das nicht eine Ironie? Ich hätte Euch mühelos den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen können. Letztendlich habe ich es nur nicht getan, weil ich schon unter Euch lag und Ihr so sehr außer Atem wart." Seine Augen blitzten auf, als würde sich die gesamte Weite des Meeres darin spiegeln.

„Wollt Ihr damit sagen, Ihr habt das alles geplant?"

„Nicht die Zerstörung meines Lieblingsbeins", sagte er unbehelligt. „Jedoch habe ich Euch im Gegenzug etwas geraubt, von dem Ihr Euch nie trennen wolltet."

„Wovon sprecht Ihr? Ein Teil meiner Seele hat schon lange Euch gehört, wenn Ihr das meint. Dafür hättet Ihr mich nicht gewinnen lassen oder mein Mitleid erregen müssen."

„Aye. Doch glaubt Ihr, ich hätte es bloß auf Eure Seele abgesehen? Nein. Das Herz einer Frau gewinnt man nicht, indem man sie zu etwas zwingt."

„Ihr seid Pirat, Hector. Es liegt in Eurer Natur, die Menschen zu etwas zu zwingen, was sie vielleicht gar nicht wollen."

„Haltet Ihr mich für so oberflächlich?", fragte er; es klang unerwartet bitter. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen …"

Sie lächelte sanft beim Anblick seiner verletzten Miene und setzte ihre Hand behutsam auf die linke Hälfte seiner Brust, wo sie unter ihren Fingerspitzen ein unruhiges Pochen spüren konnte. „Mein Herz wird Euch nicht mehr gehören, nur weil Ihr am Boden liegt. Es gehört Euch, wie auch meine zerrissene Seele es tut, weil uns etwas verbindet. Es ist nichts, was irgendjemand erzwingen könnte, weil es über lange Zeit gewachsen ist. Deshalb hat es Bestand und ist einzigartig."

Barbossa legte seine Hand auf ihre und sah sie durchdringend an. Ein wohliges Schaudern fuhr durch ihren Körper, das ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl in ihr hervorrief. „Und doch werden wir nie wie die anderen sein", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Die anderen?" Verlegen blinzelte sie. Ihr fehlten die Worte, um das auszudrücken, was sie empfand, doch ein paar Sekunden später dämmerte ihr, dass er schlicht und ergreifend von Will und ihr gesprochen hatte. „Hector", flüsterte sie leise, und ohne es zu wollen, nahm ihr Gesicht einen beschämten Rotton an, „ich will nicht, dass wir das, was wir haben, zerstören, indem wir uns der Illusion hingeben, wir könnten vollkommener werden, wenn wir … Manchmal fühlt es sich so an, als ob es richtig wäre. Ich meine, ich habe oft daran gedacht, aber etwas warnt mich davor. Woher wollt Ihr denn wissen, dass sich zwischen uns nichts ändern wird, wenn ich Euch meinen Körper schenke? Ist es nicht vielleicht schöner und besser, einen Traum zu leben, als zu viel zu riskieren? Ich habe Angst, Euch auch noch zu verlieren …"

Ihr Blick wanderte unbewusst zu seinen Lippen, die leicht zu vibrieren schienen, und ihre Stimme driftete mit ihren Gedanken fort, die mühelos dazu imstande waren, ihrer Fantasie Flügel zu verleihen, mit denen sie hinsichtlich ihrer verworrenen Gefühle ganze Welten durchqueren konnte. Ergeben lehnte sie den Kopf an seine Stirn und schloss die Augen. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie er die Arme um sie legte und sie an sich drückte. In diesem Moment setzte ihr Verstand vollends aus. Sie war einfach nur froh darüber, dass er bei ihr war und ihre Unsicherheit über sich ergehen ließ, denn hätte er es nicht getan, wäre sie vermutlich vor lauter Rührseligkeit und Scham umgekippt.

Erst nachdem sie seinen tiefen Atemzügen und seinem Herzschlag gelauscht hatte, wurde sie ruhiger. Beflissen öffnete sie den Mund und sagte: „Ich weiß, das alles ist schwer zu verstehen. Ihr hättet mich damals getötet, wenn es nötig gewesen wäre, um den Fluch zu brechen, der Euch und Eure Crew gefangen hielt. Aber inzwischen seid Ihr jemand völlig Anderes. Ihr seid mein einzig wahrer Freund. Und Ihr hattet immer Recht – mit allem. Ich sterbe innerlich im Haus des Gouverneurs. Ich sterbe, wenn ich bei ihm sein soll, weil ich in Wahrheit bei Euch sein will. Jede Minute, die Will fort ist, möchte ich nur mit Euch verbringen. Auf Eurem Schiff, auf dem Meer. Aber ist es auch fair Euch gegenüber? Bitte, Hector, Ihr müsst es mir aufrichtig sagen. Gebt Euch nicht irrtümlich falschen Vorstellungen von der Lust des Fleisches hin, wenn dabei auf dem Spiel steht, alles, was wir haben, was wir _sind_ , zu zerstören."

Als sie geendet hatte, sagte er immer noch nichts. Er saß da, schien intensiv über ihre gemeinsame Zeit nachzudenken und hielt sie fest, die eine Hand flach auf ihren Rücken gepresst, um sie an sich zu drücken, die andere, die irgendwann zu ihrem Kopf hinauf gewandert war, in ihrem Haar versenkt. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, doch keinesfalls unangenehm, sondern friedfertig und schön. So sehr sogar, dass sie sich am liebsten gewünscht hätte, der Moment würde niemals enden und alles überdauern.


	11. Chapter 11

Promised

Kapitel 11

Nachdenklich an der Reling stehend, blickte Elizabeth auf das vorbeiziehende Wasser hinab, das sich genauso wenig festhalten ließ, wie ihre im Kopf kreisenden Gedanken.

Was war nur geschehen, dass sie derart durcheinander war? Zuerst, als sie sich voneinander losgelöst hatten, war alles gut gewesen. Er hatte sie angesehen und ihr sanft mit den Fingern das zerknautschte Haar zerteilt. Dann hatte er sie gebeten, ihn allein zu lassen, weil er sich um ein neues Bein kümmern wollte, und Elizabeth war hinausgegangen. Wie in Trance hatte sie sich draußen auf die Stufen gesetzt und die Augen geschlossen, um sich an jeden einzelnen Moment zu erinnern. An seine Berührungen, seinen Geruch, seine Stimme … So viel Gefühl wie in der gemeinsamen Umarmung gelegen hatte, dass es schon fast wieder schmerzlich war – wie konnte sie sich da nur irren? Aber genau da lag das Problem, denn nachdem er herausgekommen war, war er wie verwandelt gewesen. Er war an ihr vorbei die Treppe hinaufgestiegen und hatte sich ans Steuer gestellt, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen; als hätte er sie ganz einfach nicht gesehen.

Wieder und wieder schielte sie zu ihm hinüber, dann verließ sie ihren Platz und schritt die Brücke auf und ab. Während sie verbissen nach neuen Anhaltspunkten suchte, mit denen sie eine Unterhaltung beginnen konnte, gab Barbossa bei jedem ihrer Versuche lediglich ein dumpfes Grollen zur Kenntnis.

Seine Schweigsamkeit nach ihrer Aussprache irritierte sie. Sie hatte felsenfest geglaubt, dass er die innigen Momente genauso genossen hatte wie sie. Zugegeben, in ihrer Vergangenheit war zumeist er es gewesen, der es vermocht hatte, sie mit seiner Redegewandtheit davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihr Leben selbst in die Hand nehmen musste, wenn sie nicht ausschließlich von der Gunst ihres Gouverneurs abhängig sein wollte. Doch das, was sie gesagt hatte, war nicht nur dahergeredet gewesen. Es war den unendlichen Tiefen ihres Herzens entsprungen und hatte sich bis nach oben gekämpft, mit der Hoffnung verbunden, dass er es aufnehmen und verstehen würde. Dass er begreifen würde, wie wunderbar ihre Verbindung war.

Frustriert stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf. Verdammte Piratensturheit! Mit James wäre ihr das nicht passiert. Er wäre diszipliniert genug gewesen, dieses kindische Verhalten abzulegen. Aber sie musste ja ausgerechnet ihr Herz an einen Piraten verlieren – an _zwei_ , um genau zu sein.

Endlich schaffte sie es, genug Energie aufzubringen, um ihn abermals anzusprechen. Sie schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen und legte ihre Hände auf seine, die stoisch das Steuer umklammerten. „Ihr wollt also schweigen?", stieß sie fauchend aus, indem sie so nahe wie möglich an ihn herantrat und seine Augen suchte; ihr war gleich, dass er postwendend die Stirn in Falten legte.

„Geht zurück, Elizabeth", erwiderte er gereizt, doch sie reagierte nicht darauf.

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein." Erst als mehrere Männer verhalten in ihre Richtung sahen, zwang sie sich, leiser zu reden. „Ich will das nicht, Hector. Und wisst Ihr, wieso? Weil ich dachte, wir hätten alles geklärt. Ich habe Euch gebeten, mir Eure Meinung zu sagen, doch Ihr habt gar nichts gesagt. Nichts …"

Barbossa lachte freudlos auf. „Ihr seid nicht leicht zufriedenzustellen." Drohend entblößte er seine Zähne. „Ich habe Euren Worten lediglich entnommen, dass Ihr nicht weiter bedrängt werden wollt. Und ich bin bereit, Euren Wunsch zu respektieren."

„Schön", sagte Elizabeth schlicht, obwohl sie deutlich angespannt war. Sie fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Hatte er denn gar nichts begriffen?

Am ganzen Körper bebend streckte sie sich zu ihm hoch und legte die Hände auf seine Wangen, um seinen Kopf so zu drehen, dass er dem ihren unendlich nahe war. Trotz dem Spiel der Emotionen auf seinem Gesicht, das eine leichte Verwirrung erkennen ließ, wirkte er erhaben und ihr überlegen aus dieser Perspektive. Sein Atem ging leicht unbeständig und traf mit dem Geruch von kräftigem Wein auf ihre Haut; sie kannte es nicht anders. Das Leben auf einem Schiff war geprägt von charakteristischen Duftnoten und Geschmäckern, die den Gegebenheiten entsprechend angepasst waren.

Unbewusst fröstelte sie obgleich der nachmittäglichen Hitze und sah zu seinen Lippen, die in diesem Moment danach verlangen zu schienen, gekostet zu werden. Sie waren rau, doch nach all den Jahren störte sie sich nicht daran. Barbossa im Gesamten strahlte eine Anziehungskraft auf sie aus, die all seine Makel nebensächlich werden ließ. Vor ihr stand der Mann, der immer und immer wieder für sie da gewesen war, der ihr zugleich Lehrmeister und innigster Freund geworden war. Sie dachte nicht länger an sein fehlendes Bein oder die Narben auf seiner Haut, sondern nur noch daran, wie er sie das ein oder andere Mal behutsam auf die Hand oder die Stirn geküsst hatte. Freundschaftlich, tröstend und hin und wieder sogar ein wenig unschuldig.

Wie verrückt geworden zögerte sie nicht länger und drückte ihren zarten Mund fest auf seine warmen Lippen. Barbossa, dessen wachsame Augen ausschließlich auf sie gerichtet waren, gab ein leises Geräusch von sich, das eine Mischung aus Verwunderung und Zufriedenheit hätte sein können, wenn er nicht so steif und reserviert dagestanden hätte. Er regte sich nicht einen Millimeter vom Fleck, bis sie sich nach der sanftesten Berührung wieder zurückzog, die Hände runter nahm und klopfenden Herzens auf eine Reaktion von ihm wartete.

„Mir scheint, Euch ist die Hitze zu Kopf gestiegen", sagte er schließlich. Ohne eine Miene auf dem Gesicht zu verziehen, sah er sie mit seinen strahlenden Augen auf sehr durchdringende Weise an, wodurch die lange Atempause, die er machte, Elizabeth erröten ließ. Er schluckte hart. Dann knurrte er: „Nun denn, wenn Ihr es so wollt, geht hinein. Wir haben einiges zu bereden."

xxx

Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Fenster und starrte ins Nichts, die Arme fest vor dem Leib verschränkt und die Lippe unruhig mit den Zähnen bearbeitend. Sie konnte ihn schmecken, so vollkommen anders als Will. Wie ein reifer Wein.

Aber daran durfte sie gar nicht denken.

Keine zwei Minuten nach diesem flüchtigen Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Münder hörte sie ihn kommen; hörte, wie er die Tür hinter sich zuschlug und zu ihr herüberkam. Sie zuckte zusammen, doch damit nicht genug. Der ungleichmäßige Schritt, mit dem er über den Holzboden humpelte, jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Körper. Jedes Geräusch kam ihr vor, als hätte sie es schon tausendmal gehört.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie er an ihrer Schulter zerrte und sie herumwirbelte. Kraftlos ergab sie sich ihm und prallte gegen seine Brust, woraufhin sie zurück stolperte.

Sie fand seine Augen. Ein Inbegriff des Zorns, wodurch die Enttäuschung in ihm förmlich greifbar wurde.

„Ihr – Ihr seid nicht bei Sinnen", spie er aus. „Bittet mich – fleht mich an … Warum habt Ihr das getan? Wolltet Ihr mich vor meinen Männern beleidigen? Das war kein Kuss, Elizabeth, nicht einmal ansatzweise."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie tonlos und schlug den Blick nieder. Dabei wurde ihr erst jetzt richtig klar, dass sie es nur aus Protest heraus getan hatte.

„Ihr hättet alles von mir haben können. Alles –"

„Hector …", begann Elizabeth flüsternd, verstummte aber wieder. Ihr Hals fühlte sich ganz trocken an, deshalb schwieg sie und machte verunsichert einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Zitternd sah sie ihn an, wie er ausdruckslos durch ihre Augen hindurchschaute, als würde er nie wieder mit ihr zu tun haben wollen; er hatte jedes Recht, sie von sich zu weisen, und doch hoffte sie, dass er es nicht tun würde. Es musste noch einen anderen Weg für sie beide geben …

„Liebe ist nicht immer einfach, Hector", fuhr sie bekümmert fort. „Schon gar nicht für Menschen wie wir es sind. Aber ich weiß, was ich für Euch empfinde. Und wenn ich verrückte Dinge tue, dann nur, weil ich meine Gefühle nicht so zum Ausdruck bringen kann, wie es sein sollte. Der erste Mann, den ich je geliebt habe, war Will – ihn werde ich immer lieben. Dann kamt Ihr, so unerwartet wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Euch gleichgültig ist oder nicht, aber Ihr seid so anders als er. Und doch gibt es keine Zweifel daran, dass Ihr zu meinem Leben gehört wie die Luft, die ich zum Atmen brauche. Euer Temperament haucht mir neuen Mut ein, wenn ich denke, es gibt keinen Ausweg mehr. Deshalb schulde ich Euch weit mehr als nur einen richtigen Kuss. Ich schulde Euch mein Leben."

Die Angst davor, ihn zu verlieren, hatte bereits zu sehr von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Wenn sie jetzt nicht sagte, was in ihr vorging, würde sie es niemals tun. Unaufhaltsam spürte sie den Sog ihrer unerfüllten Träume und Hoffnungen, der sie mit aller Macht zu ihm leitete. Wie bei einem Schiff, das in eine Strömung geriet und darin gefangen war. Er durfte sie nicht aufgeben, auch dann nicht, wenn sie es vielleicht verdiente, weil sie ihn immer und immer wieder hatte warten lassen.

Barbossa blinzelte und Elizabeth trat so dicht an ihn heran, dass ihre Körper sich berührten. Der Blick in seinen Augen war nun nicht mehr ganz so verschleiert wie zuvor. Hoffnungsvoll nutzte sie die Gelegenheit der Stille, ihre Arme um seine Hüften zu legen und sich fest an ihn zu drücken. Es gab keine Zweifel an ihrem Vorhaben; selbst wenn er sich tief in sein Inneres zurückgezogen hatte, konnte ihm die Bedeutung ihrer Handlung nicht entgehen.

Während sie sich langsam zu ihm hoch streckte und den Kopf schief legte, um seine Lippen sacht mit ihren zu bedecken, dachte sie an das, was er gesagt hatte: dass sie Will nicht helfen konnte, indem sie sich willentlich _vor ihm_ verschloss. Eine bejahende Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf meldete sich zu Wort, die ihr einreden wollte, dass Will, wenn er sie liebte, es seinerseits verstehen müsse.

Und dann, als ihre Münder sich berührten und sie sein leises Stöhnen hörte, in dem ihr Name verborgen war, klinkte ihr Verstand sich aus. Mit schier überwältigender Hingabe widmete sie sich nur noch ihm, spürte sie das Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit, die sie schon so lange miteinander verband, die verstörende Nähe zu ihm, seine allumfassende Präsenz.

Plötzlich gab es kein Halten mehr. In diesem Kuss allein, der so zärtlich begann und ohne Unterbrechung in ungeahnte Leidenschaft überging, lag all das, was sie nicht in Worte zu fassen vermochte. Ihr ganzes Sehnen, ihr ganzer Schmerz. Sie ließ ihre Hände seinen Rücken hinauf wandern, bis zu den Schultern, wo sie seinen breiten Hut zu fassen bekam und ihn zu Boden warf. Ihr Körper, der so dicht als möglich an seinen gedrängt war, nahm jede noch so kleine Veränderung an ihm wahr: seinen ungestümen Atem, seinen wilden Herzschlag und seinen Unterleib, der sich unnachgiebig gegen ihren drückte. Sie spürte, dass sie von ihm geführt wie auf Wolken schwebte. In Wahrheit waren es ihre Beine, die sich ganz automatisch rückwärts durch den Raum bewegten, bis sie irgendwo dagegen stieß. Ihr Oberkörper wurde nach hinten gebogen, dann fand sie sich auf der Liege ausgestreckt wieder. Augenblicklich kroch er zu ihr und bedeckte sie mit seinem ganzen Gewicht, woraufhin Elizabeth keine Zeit verlor, die arbeitende Muskulatur seines Rückens zu erkunden. Sie zog an seinen Gewändern, bis sie seinen Körper soweit befreit hatte, dass sie mühelos ihre Hände über seine Haut wandern lassen konnte. Im Rhythmus ihres unendlich langen Kusses, der beide so eng miteinander verschlungenen Leiber noch fester verband, strichen ihre Finger auf und ab. Sie konnte jede Erhebung und Vertiefung genau spüren, in Gedanken das Bild seines vom Leben gezeichneten Körpers mit all seinen Narben vervollständigen. Einen kurzen Moment glaubte sie, vor ihrem inneren Auge eine Erinnerung an Will vorbeiziehen zu sehen. Auch er hatte Narben: von der Folter, die er Davy Jones verdankte.

Elizabeth riss die Augen auf und ihr Blick verschmolz mit leuchtendem Blau. Es war wundersam, wie mitreißend er sein konnte. Die Leidenschaft in ihm entsprach der eines Mannes, der sein Leben lang schlank und zäh gewesen war. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er im Laufe der Jahre an Stärke oder Kraft eingebüßt hätte. Abgesehen von seinem Bein.

Sofort, als sie es das erste Mal so richtig wahrnahm, machte sie sich bewusst, dass es ein Teil von ihm war. Bereits seit vielen Jahren. Und dabei bleib es auch.

Als sie schließlich den Kuss unterbrachen, um Luft zu holen, legte sich ein zartes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, das ihren erhitzten Wangen den Anblick einer sehr zufriedenen Frau verlieh. Auch auf Barbossas Miene zeichnete sich ein Ausdruck der Losgelöstheit aus, als sichtbares Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihn unvorbereitet überrascht hatte. Spielerisch neckte sie ihn mit ihren Zähnen, die sich sanft in seine Unterlippe gruben.

Die Pause währte nicht lange und sie küssten sich abermals. Erleichtert schloss sie die Augen und presste ihn mit den Händen an sich, während er zärtlich mit Händen und Lippen ihren langen Hals erkundete. Sie konnte nichts tun, um ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Nur hin und wieder driftete sie ab, doch kaum sah sie ihn an, wusste sie, dass sie hierher gehörte. Sie fragte sich nicht mehr, ob es richtig war, zwei Männer zugleich zu lieben. Nicht in diesem Moment jedenfalls. Vielmehr kämpfte sie darum, nicht wahnsinnig zu werden, weil ihr Körper unter ihm zu zerfließen drohte. Wenn sie die ganze Zeit über schon gewusst hätte, dass es sich so befreiend anfühlen würde, ihrem Sehnen und ihren lüsternen Gefühlen nachzugeben, hätte sie dann ebenfalls gezögert? Sie konnte es nicht sagen; ihre Gedanken waren ohnehin nur noch ein einziges Durcheinander. Nur eines stand fest: etwas, das so über alle Maßen füreinander bestimmt war und nun endlich zusammengefunden hatte, durfte man nicht trennen.


	12. Chapter 12

Bitte sagt mir, was ihr denkt ...

Liebe Grüße

houseghost

xxx

Promised

Kapitel 12

Draußen begann ein Sturm aufzuziehen – die ersten Vorboten dafür, dass Veränderungen anstanden. So dachte er zumindest, denn die Zeichen, dass bald etwas Großes geschehen würde, waren nicht zu übersehen. Das Meer war zwar wild und frei, doch gehorchte es auch gewissen Gesetzmäßigkeiten, so wie alle anderen Dinge es ebenfalls taten.

Barbossa stand an der Reling in fast völliger Dunkelheit. Er hielt die Augen stets nach den Sternen geöffnet, da er gelernt hatte, auf Gegebenheiten und Kleinigkeiten zu achten, die andere für nichtig erklärt hätten. Doch in dieser Nacht, die auf einen der wahrscheinlich seltsamsten Tage in seinem langen Leben folgte, war alles anders. Das Firmament des Himmels schien ihm keinen Weg zu weisen. Etwas stimmte nicht. Und doch hielt er gebannt Ausschau in die Ferne, so dass er nur im Unterbewusstsein hörte, wie sich jemand ihm näherte.

Die spärliche Beleuchtung einzelner Laternen, die bei klarer Sicht meilenweit zu sehen gewesen wären, wiesen als einzige Lichtquelle den Weg zu ihm. Elizabeth fand ihn dennoch mühelos an einem der Plätze, die er oft zum Nachdenken für sich wählte. Sie trat zu ihm und legte die Hand um seine Hüfte. Instinktiv schmiegte sie sich an seinen Körper und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Eine Weile schien Barbossa so tief in seine Gedanken versunken zu sein, dass er erst nach ein paar Sekunden auf sie reagierte und mit seiner Hand die ihre umschloss; was ihn diesmal umtrieb, wusste sie nicht. Es war ihr auch mehr oder weniger gleichgültig, denn nichts konnte sie jetzt noch davon abhalten, die Nähe zu ihm zu suchen und die gemeinsame Zeit zu genießen, die ihnen auf seinem Schiff blieb.

Langsam neigte er den Kopf zu ihr und die tiefen Sorgenfalten zwischen seinen Brauen zogen sich zurück, um im selben Moment einem Ausdruck des Zynismus zu weichen, als er sah, dass sie barfuß zu ihm gekommen war, lediglich von dem weiten, an den Ärmeln mit Rüschen besetzten Hemd bekleidet, das sie sich geliehen und zu ihrem Nachtgewand auserkoren hatte.

„Findet Ihr Euren Aufzug nicht etwas unpassend für ein Schiff, dessen ganze Besatzung ausschließlich aus Männern besteht?"

Elizabeth musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, sich etwas überzuziehen, weil sie es viel zu eilig gehabt hatte, nach ihm zu suchen. „Nicht, solange Ihr es befehligt, Hector", sagte sie vertrauensvoll.

Seine Mundwinkel, die eine Weile stumm im Schein der nächstbesten Laterne spielten, offenbarten, dass er nicht wusste, was er darauf antworten sollte. Vielleicht lag ihm auf der Zunge, sie zurechtzuweisen, wie unklug es war, die Männer herauszufordern, doch er tat es nicht.

Mit deutlichem Ernst in der Stimme sagte er: „Verzeiht, dass ich Euch geweckt habe."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihr offenes Haar wirbelte frei und unbändig um ihr Gesicht. „Verzeiht, dass ich einfach eingeschlafen bin." Sie klang ein klein wenig nervös. Sie hatte gar nicht mehr in Erinnerung gehabt, wie anstrengend es sein konnte, sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu küssen und einander zu streicheln. Am schwierigsten war es gewesen, irgendwann aufzuhören, bevor es zu spät gewesen wäre. Doch nach allem, was geschehen war, hatten sie in stiller Übereinkunft beschlossen, sich Zeit zu nehmen und diesen letzten Schritt nicht zu überstürzen.

Er lachte schallend auf und eine Vielzahl kleinerer Fältchen kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück. Elizabeth spürte das Blut in ihr pulsieren. Sie wäre ihm bei diesem Anblick am liebsten um den Hals gefallen. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie so ansah, lag ein Strahlen in seinen blauen Augen, das sie bis tief in ihre Körpermitte hinein erreichte, wo sich vor Glück alles in ihr zusammenzog.

„Das ist allerdings wahr", setzte er dem Lachen nach, sie eindringlich musternd. „Mir scheint, nun habt Ihr mich ein weiteres Mal beleidigt, meine Liebe."

Ohne Vorwarnung griff er nach ihren Armen und drehte sie zu sich herum. Dann nahm er ihr Kinn zwischen die Finger und küsste sie.

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe dieselbe Leidenschaft in ihren Körpern entbrannte, die es ihnen seit der längsten Zeit so schwer machte, voneinander abzulassen. Sie konnte spüren, wie es ihn drängte, da weiterzumachen, wo sie zuvor, gefangen zwischen Vernunft und Erschöpfung, notgedrungen aufgehört hatten. Fahrig tastete sie nach seiner Hand und machte Anstalten, ihn mit sich zu ziehen. Auch wenn sie womöglich nicht in dieser Nacht miteinander schlafen würden, wollte sie sie lieber in seinen Armen als allein verbringen.

Gemeinsam, ohne ihre Küsse zu unterbrechen, stolperten sie mehr schlecht als recht nach drinnen. Da das Bett zu weit weg zu sein schien, wankten sie auf die gepolsterte Liege zu, auf die er sie niederdrückte und sich auf sie legte, um ihre Küsse noch zu vertiefen und sich mit seinem ganzen Körper auf ihr zu bewegen und an ihr zu reiben, bis es unendlich wehtat, die Hitze des Feuers nicht löschen zu können.

Doch das unausgesprochene Versprechen, das sie einander gegeben hatten, hielt. Irgendwann brachen sie, die Wangen deutlich gerötet, nach Luft ringend auseinander – beiden war ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht gezeichnet, das sowohl von Sünde als auch Zufriedenheit zeugte. Zärtlich fing er an, mit seinen rauen, schwieligen Fingern ihr zerwühltes Haar zu zerteilen. Er hatte seinen Hut verloren und wirkte so sanftmütig in diesem Moment, dass Elizabeth unwillkürlich schaudern musste. Es war erstaunlich, wie er es sogar im Lichtkegel einer einzelnen Kerze schaffte, sie mit dieser Intensität und Leidenschaft anzusehen, die jede Faser ihres Seins vibrieren ließ.

Sie konnte der Versuchung, ihn zu berühren, nicht lange widerstehen. Einerseits wollte sie mehr, andererseits sollte alles so bleiben, wie es war. Es durfte nur niemals enden. Sehnsüchtig nahm sie ihre Hand und strich ihm über das Kinn, das von seinem wilden Bart überwuchert war. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte sie es in ihrer innigen Vertrautheit bereits dutzende Male zuvor getan. Sich fallengelassen, in seinen Armen absolute Geborgenheit gefunden, ihn geküsst, ihn aus nächster Nähe berührt, das ihm anhaftende Aroma von Wein und abgewetztem Leder tief in sich eingesogen, damit es sie immer begleiten würde … vielleicht, weil sie eben das immer schon tun wollte und nie den Mut dazu gehabt hatte, es zuzulassen. Es wahrzumachen.

xxx

Laute Rufe an Deck weckten Elizabeth. Sie tastete instinktiv mit der Hand nach Barbossa, obwohl sie bereits spürte, dass der Platz neben ihr verlassen war. Sofort befand sie sich auf den Beinen und schlüpfte in ihre Hose und ihre Schuhe, um nach draußen zu eilen.

Das morgendliche Licht blendete sie, so dass sie blinzelte, obwohl es allem Anschein nach ein eher unbeständiger Tag zu werden versprach. Mit der Hand die Augen schützend, sah sie auf die Brücke, wo ein geschäftiges Treiben herrschte. Barbossa, unübersehbar mit seinem breiten Hut am Steuer stehend, erteilte lautstark Kommandos. Wie selbstverständlich glitt sie zu ihm und nahm ihren Platz an seiner Seite ein; er schien ihre Präsenz zu spüren, noch ehe sie sich bemerkbar gemacht hatte, und ergriff das Wort.

„Ah, Ihr seid wach."

Sie ging nicht darauf ein. Zuerst brauchte sie Gewissheit, dass alles in Ordnung war. „Was ist hier los? Warum habt Ihr mich nicht geweckt?", fragte sie brüsk.

„Ihr habt ausgesehen, als ob Ihr den Schlaf nötig gehabt hättet", entgegnete er süffisant. „Außerdem seid Ihr sehr gut zu ertragen, wenn Ihr mir nicht dazwischenredet."

Elizabeth stemmte schnaubend die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich habe genug geschlafen. Sagt Ihr mir nun endlich, was hier vor sich geht?"

„Das Meer wird unruhig. Seht hinauf."

Ihr Blick ruckte zum Himmel, wo sich weiße und schwarze Luftströmungen gegeneinander aufbäumten und einen überwältigenden Eindruck von der unbezähmbaren Kraft der Natur darstellten. Oder was auch immer sonst dahinter stecken mochte.

„Ein sonderbares Spektakel", flüsterte Elizabeth ergriffen.

Barbossa sah sie abwägend von oben herab an. „Ihr wirkt nicht sonderlich überrascht. Habt Ihr denn gar keine Angst?"

Sie überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein. Nicht vor einem Sturm jedenfalls. Gleichwohl es nicht verwunderlich wäre, Euch eines Tages in den Fluten versinken zu sehen."

Er riss interessiert die Augen auf. „Jetzt habt Ihr mich neugierig gemacht. Es gibt doch bestimmt einen Grund, warum Ihr das sagt, Liebes."

„Den gibt es in der Tat", bestätigte sie offen heraus. „Ihr wisst genau, dass ich mich um Euch sorge, Hector. Ihr müsst es nur erst in Euren sturen Schädel bekommen."

Kaum dass sie geendet hatte, legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Rumpf und lehnte den Kopf an ihn, um ihre Aussage zu untermauern.

„Ihr seid nicht selten nachlässig, was Eure eigene Sicherheit anbelangt. Und jetzt lasst Euch nicht länger von mir stören. Wenn ich Euch ablenke, wird es das Beste sein, ich gehe mich anderweitig nützlich machen. Kommt nicht zu spät zum Essen, ich warte auf Euch." Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, den er mit gerunzelter Stirn über sich ergehen ließ, dann eilte sie davon.

Es war nicht ihr erster Sturm auf See, doch jeder einzelne unterschied sich deutlich von denen an Land. Ein Schiff konnte noch so mächtig gebaut und mit allem ausgestattet sein, um am Ende doch gegen die Gewalt des aufgewühlten Wassers machtlos zu zerbersten. Glücklicherweise war Barbossa ein erfahrener Kapitän und Elizabeth hatte vollstes Vertrauen in ihn. Noch nie hatte er sie enttäuscht. Sein Können und das Wissen, das er jahrelang über die Kunst des Seefahrens angehäuft hatte, waren ein Grund mehr, warum sie ihm ihre ganze Bewunderung schenkte. Er war der unangefochtene König der Meere, die im Diesseits lagen, wohingegen Will das Jenseits beherrschte, dort, wohin Elizabeth ihm nicht folgen konnte. So betrachtet, war es nicht einmal besonders verwunderlich, dass sie ihren eigenen Platz zwischen den beiden Männern suchte. Immerhin, soviel musste man ihr zugestehen, war sie dazu verdammt, etwas zu unternehmen, wenn sie nicht in den Armen der Einsamkeit verlorengehen wollte.

Es dauerte etliche Stunden, bis an Bord wieder die gewohnte Ruhe einkehrte und die Männer sich eine Pause gönnten, die auf die kräftezehrende, körperliche Arbeit dringend notwendig war. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Elizabeth bewusst die Nähe zu Barbossa gemieden, obwohl es ihr äußerst schwergefallen war. Doch jetzt, nachdem der Sturm vorüber und das Schiff ohne nennenswerte Schäden davongekommen war, gab es für sie kein Halten mehr. Freudig erwartete sie ihn am reichlich gedeckten Tisch, während er mit einem Schwung die Offiziersmesse betrat, als hätte er von seiner Energie nicht einen Funken eingebüßt. Noch bevor er sich setzte, griff er nach einem Apfel und biss herzhaft hinein. Zufrieden ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und legte den Hut beiseite, von dem ordentlich Wasser herabtropfte.

Elizabeth kniff die Augen zusammen. Es gehörte nicht viel dazu, ihm anzusehen, dass seine Kleidung von oben bis unten durchgeweicht war. Seine Haare hingen ihm klatschnass an den Seiten herunter, als wäre er unfreiwillig von einer Welle erfasst und durchgespült worden. Sie gesellte sich zu ihm und strich liebevoll durch seinen wilden Bart. Dann wollte sie ihm helfen, die nassen Sachen auszuziehen, doch er wehrte ab.

„Lasst uns zuerst essen, ich sterbe vor Hunger."

Unnachgiebig legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ihr werdet Euch noch den Tod holen, Hector. Seit Stunden steckt Ihr nun schon in diesen nassen Sachen. Ich wette, in Eurem Stiefel steht bis zum Schaft das Wasser."

Noch während er grummelnd dagegen protestierte, schritt sie zur Tat. Es war gar nicht so einfach, die durchweichte Kleidung von seinem Körper zu bekommen; noch dazu, wo er sich beharrlich dagegen sträubte und weiterhin genüsslich von seinem Apfel aß.

Am Ende hatte sie ihn soweit gebracht, dass er zumindest die schweren Ledergürtel abgelegt, den Stiefel ausgezogen und einen Großteil seines Oberkörpers freigelegt hatte. „Ich hoffe, Ihr seid nun zufrieden", knurrte er verstimmt und kümmerte sich nicht länger um ihre Bemühungen, ganz gleich, wie gut gemeint sie auch sein mochten. Ausgehungert wie er war, stürzte er sich begierig auf das Essen und trank einen großen Schluck vom Wein.

„Ihr seid unverbesserlich", sagte Elizabeth kopfschüttelnd, obwohl sie insgeheim verstehen konnte, dass er seinem ausgezehrten Körper zu neuen Kräften verhelfen wollte. „Ich hoffe wirklich, wenigstens Eure Männer sind vernünftiger."

Schließlich gab sie sich geschlagen und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch, um gemeinsam mit ihm zu essen, wie sie es sich vor langer Zeit einmal angewöhnt hatten. Während sie ihn aufmerksam betrachtete, musste sie schmunzeln. Manchmal gab es eben Dinge im Leben, die nur mit einer gehörigen Portion Geduld zu bewältigen waren. Besonders dann, wenn man es mit Piraten zu tun hatte. Barbossa war der wahrscheinlich faszinierendste unter ihnen, den sie je kennengelernt hatte.


	13. Chapter 13

Promised

Kapitel 13

Barbossa stellte geräuschvoll sein Glas auf den Tisch und schob ein Stück weit den Stuhl zurück, um sein Bein zu strecken. „Nun, wo waren wir stehengeblieben?"

Blinzelnd starrte Elizabeth ihn einige Zeit wie gebannt an und konnte doch nicht antworten. Während des Essens hatte sie ihn kaum aus den Augen gelassen und über alles Mögliche nachgedacht. Sie waren einander so nahe und hatten so viel zusammen durchgestanden. Trotzdem kam es ihr hin und wieder unwirklich vor, dass zwei Menschen, die aus derart verschiedenen Welten stammten, auf diese wundersam anmutende Weise aufeinander fixiert sein konnten. Dass man jemanden, der einem einmal so fremd gewesen war, so sehr lieben konnte.

Eben jetzt, im Lichtschein der durch die Fenster strahlenden Nachmittagssonne, wirkte er gleichsam unerschütterlich und erfahren, dass sie sich am liebsten sofort wieder an ihn geschmiegt hätte, um in seinen Armen die ersehnte Geborgenheit zu finden, die ihr so lange verwehrt worden war. Seine Augen leuchteten in einem strahlenden Blau und der Blick, der in ihnen lag, mutete geradezu spitzbübisch an. Barbossa mochte zwar nicht die schönen, ebenmäßigen Züge von Will besitzen, dafür war sein Gesicht geprägt vom harten Leben. Sein Haar, das im Begriff war zu trocknen, begann sich leicht zu wellen. Einzelne, von grauen Schlieren durchzogene Strähnen ließen erkennen, dass er einen Großteil seiner Jahre schon hinter sich hatte. Doch er war ein starker, überaus gewiefter Mann, der nicht davor zurückscheute, sie zu sich zu holen, um seine letzten Abenteuer gemeinsam mit ihr zu verbringen. Wie sollte sie da etwas anderes als ihre innige Zuneigung für ihn fühlen, wenn sie ihn betrachtete?

Ein schwermütiger Seufzer war von ihrer Seite zu hören. „Entschuldigt, ich war abgelenkt. Ich dachte nur …", sie wusste nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte und holte Luft, „manchmal irritiert Ihr mich mit Eurer energischen, bisweilen ungestümen Art. Noch ein paar Stunden zuvor habt Ihr draußen gestanden, als würdet Ihr mit Euren Gedanken schon längst im Jenseits wandeln. Und dann seid Ihr wieder das blühende Leben, dem kein Mann auf dieser Welt das Wasser reichen kann."

„Ihr beschämt mich Elizabeth. Einen gibt es sehr wohl", äußerte er in vergnüglichem Tonfall.

Elizabeth verdrehte überzogen die Augen. „Ihr seht keineswegs beschämt aus. Und Ihr wisst nur zu gut, was ich meine."

„Ah", sagte er dramatisch, „ich glaube, ich verstehe. Ihr denkt darüber nach, was sein wird, wenn ich nicht mehr in der Lage bin, Euch zu mir zu holen. Mit wem werdet Ihr dann auf Reisen gehen?"

„Ihr habt mich einmal vor langer Zeit im Scherz gefragt, ob es mir nichts ausmacht, meine guten Jahre mit Euch zu verbringen. Erinnert Ihr Euch daran?"

„Gewiss. Ihr wart vor lauter Sehnsucht nach Eurem Gatten in tiefe Trauer versunken."

„Bin ich das nicht immer?", erwiderte sie mit einem dünnen Lächeln, das sofort wieder verschwand. „Damals hatte ich keine Vorstellung, wie lange Ihr mich mit Eurem großmütigen Wesen an Euch fesseln würdet. Aber ich schweife ab. Was ich eigentlich meine, ist, dass ich bis in alle Ewigkeit bei Euch bleiben würde, wenn die Umstände anders wären. Das wollte ich Euch nur wissen lassen. Ich bin Euch unendlich dankbar für alles, was Ihr für mich getan habt."

Barbossa verzog das Gesicht und sagte erst einmal nichts. Er schien angestrengt zu überlegen, während er mit den Fingern seinen Bart zerpflückte. _Bis in alle Ewigkeit, die Will an sein Schiff gebunden ist._

„Es schmerzt mich, Euch Anlass für derlei Gedanken zu geben", bekannte er nach einer Weile, die Stimme tief und dennoch eindringlich herabgesenkt. „Vor einigen Jahren noch hätte ich es für unmöglich gehalten, dass Ihr jemals so empfinden könntet. Ich hatte es mir ersehnt, aber es mutete nicht realisierbar an. Gebt Euch nur nicht der falschen Vorstellung hin, ich wäre nicht verbittert gewesen, weil Ihr mich nicht wolltet. Wir kannten einander gut, Elizabeth. Jeder von uns hatte Erwartungen an den anderen, die nicht zu erfüllen waren. Jedoch hat uns das nicht davon abgehalten, uns immer wieder aufeinander zuzubewegen. Es erfüllt mich mit Stolz, Euch bei mir zu haben. Mehr als Ihr ahnen könnt."

„Dann seid Ihr nicht böse, wenn ich in meinem Egoismus so denke?"

„Nein. Ihr habt jedes Recht, egoistisch zu sein, nachdem Ihr Euch jahrelang zurückgehalten habt."

„Es war meine Pflicht meinem Sohn gegenüber."

„Die habt Ihr erfüllt. Ihr könnt nichts mehr für ihn tun, wohingegen ich in vielerlei Hinsicht versagt habe."

„Es ist vielleicht noch nicht zu spät …"

„Versucht nicht, mich mit Euren schönen Worten aufzuheitern. Ich will nicht weiter darüber reden."

Er stand so abrupt von seinem Stuhl auf, dass Elizabeth zusammenfuhr. Schwerfällig stützte er sich mit den Händen auf den Tisch und musterte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, was noch vor uns liegt. Aber wenn die Zeit kommt, solltet Ihr das Beste daraus machen und so viel davon mitnehmen wie Ihr könnt."

„Das meint Ihr nicht ernst! Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann", entfuhr es ihr entrüstet.

„Ihr solltet es aber. Seht mich an, einen verkrüppelten, alten Mann. Ich habe Euch gefunden, das schönste Wesen, das man sich nur vorstellen kann, obwohl es schier unmöglich schien, jemals mit Euch zusammen zu sein."

Elizabeth sperrte die Augen auf und ein Ausdruck bangen Entsetzens legte sich über ihr Gesicht. „Ihr wisst nicht, was Ihr da sagt", wisperte sie leise vor sich hin. „Geht nicht so hart mit Euch ins Gericht, als wäret Ihr ersetzbar, Hector." Sie stand ebenfalls auf und kam auf ihn zu. Entschlossen umfasste sie seinen Kopf, den sie zu sich zog. Sanft strich sie mit der Hand über seine Schultern. „Was das angeht, bin ich egoistisch genug, dass mich Eure Einstellung nicht interessiert. Ich habe zwei Männern zugleich meine Liebe geschenkt, doch für einen weiteren wird es in meinem Herzen keinen Platz mehr geben."

Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, küsste sie ihn auf die Wange. Barbossa schnaufte, dass es wie erschlagen klang. Erst dann erlaubte er es sich, die Arme um sie zu legen, um sie an sich zu drücken und festzuhalten.

Flüchtig strichen seine rauen, vollen Lippen über ihren langen Hals, seine Hände langsam über ihren Rücken bis hinab zu ihren Hüften, wo sie unter das weite Hemd glitten, um ihre Haut zu liebkosen. Es war die sinnlichste Berührung, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte und sie liebte ihn dafür. Wohlig schaudernd krallte sie sich an seinen Schultern fest. Sie wusste, dass er all die Jahre auf sie gewartet hatte, obwohl sie ihn immer wieder abgewiesen hatte. Jetzt tatsächlich mit ihm zusammen zu sein, seine von Leidenschaft zittrigen Finger auf ihrer Haut und den aufgewühlten Herzschlag in seiner Brust zu spüren, erfüllte sie mit einem unbeschreiblichen Verlangen, jede Minute davon auszukosten. Alles, was sie seit ihrem ersten Kuss erfahren hatten, war noch weitaus intensiver als in ihrer kühnsten Vorstellung gewesen.

Sein vom Aroma des Weins durchzogener Atem war zu einem Keuchen geworden, als die Bewegung seiner Hände plötzlich stoppte, er den Kopf zurücknahm und sie ein paar Sekunden lang einfach nur ansah. Elizabeth war ganz schwindlig zumute, so dass sie die Augen niederschlug, um sich zu sammeln. Solange sie Will treu gewesen war, hatte sie immer geglaubt, Begierde sei eine rein körperliche Sache, die ausschließlich dem Zweck dienlich war, eben jene körperlichen Sehnsüchte zu befriedigen. Als sie jedoch nach kurzer Atempause Barbossa erneut in die Augen blickte, wurde ihr wieder bewusst, dass zwischen ihnen alles vollkommen anders war. Sie fühlte eine Art Schmerz, den keine körperliche Lust zu stillen vermochte, ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass ihre Seelen über die Jahre hinweg eins geworden waren und sie mehr brauchten als das bloße Gefühl der Losgelöstheit, das wie ein Wimpernschlag vergänglich war.

Langsam schob sie ihre Hand unter sein lose herabhängendes Hemd und legte sie auf seine Brust. „Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, Hector …" Ihre Stimme brach und sie schluckte hart. „Manchmal denke ich, ich weiß nichts über diese Welt. Unsere Leben sind so endlich, so kurz. Und doch stehe ich hier und komme mir in Euren Armen regelrecht bedeutsam vor."

Sie spürte, wie er sanft mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken strich und endete abrupt, um den Moment nicht mit Worten zu ruinieren, die nicht einmal ansatzweise das erklären konnten, was sie empfand. Die Intensität jeder einzelnen Geste überwältigte sie so sehr, dass sie nichts anderes mehr wahrnehmen wollte. Nur seine Berührungen, seinen Geruch, seine Nähe.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Elizabeth", sagte er ruhig in die Stille hinein. „Ihr seid bedeutsam. Unendlich."

Dankbar für alles presste sie ihre Nase an seinen Hals und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die empfindliche Haut. Ein Schaudern ging durch seinen Körper, doch sie wollte nicht aufhören und platzierte viele weitere Küsse auf dieselbe Stelle. „Immer wieder erstaunt Ihr mich. Ich glaube, Ihr seid der einzige Mensch, der mich aufrichtig versteht", flüsterte sie dann.

„Wenn Ihr in Euch geht, werdet Ihr sehen, dass es nie anders war."

Sie nickte, brachte jedoch kein Wort heraus.

Barbossa ließ von ihr ab, nahm sie vorsichtig bei den Schultern und brachte sie auf Abstand zu sich. „Ich habe ein Geschenk für Euch im Kartenraum aufbewahrt. Es ist eine Urkunde für eine Insel, die auf Euren Namen überschrieben ist. Vielleicht werdet Ihr Euch dort irgendwann, wenn die Zeit gnädig war und Euch Euren Kummer vergessen ließ, wohl fühlen."

„Ihr – Ihr schenkt mir eine Insel?"

„Mit einer Farm, Eurem eigenen Haus und einem Leuchtturm darauf."

„Hector, das ist …" Ihr stockte der Atem.

„Eigentlich hatte ich vor, es bis zu Eurer Abreise zu verheimlichen, aber da unser Leben immer wieder von Turbulenzen heimgesucht wird, war mir lieber, Ihr erfahrt es gleich."

Elizabeth spürte eine gewisse Unruhe von ihm ausgehen und biss sich auf die Lippe. Noch während seine Hände auf ihren Schultern lagen, als hätte er vergessen, dass er sie festhielt, umfasste sie seine Hüfte und zog sich an ihn heran.

„Keine Worte auf der Welt wären ausreichend, Euch dafür zu danken, Hector. Wenn Ihr wüsstet, welche Vorwürfe ich mir gemacht habe für all die Umstände, die es Euch gekostet hat, mich zu meinem Mann zurückzubringen. Und jetzt macht Ihr mir dieses Geschenk … Wie habe ich mich dafür gehasst, dass ich mich nicht von Euch verabschieden konnte."

„Elizabeth …"

Seine Stimme verebbte in einem Flüstern. Er stieß geräuschvoll den Atem aus seinen Lungen. Auf ihr unerklärliche Weise mochte sie diese Unsicherheit an ihm, die er nur dann zum Ausdruck brachte, wenn er wie ein Kind in Verlegenheit geriet und nicht weiter wusste. Behutsam schloss er die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen, um sie zu küssen. Augenblicklich verschmolzen ihre Münder zu einem, während sich ihre Körper eng aneinander drückten und die Gegenwart vor ihren Augen wie in einem wunderschönen Traum verschwamm.


	14. Chapter 14

Promised

Kapitel 14

Aufgelöst saß Elizabeth von Kerzen umringt am Tisch in der Offiziersmesse, in ihren Händen die Urkunde, die ihr Barbossa nach dem Abendessen feierlich überreicht hatte. Obwohl sie alleine war, hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen, nicht zu weinen. Aber immer wieder bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen, die es ihr schwer machten, die neben ihr liegende Seekarte zu lesen, auf der die Insel eingezeichnet war.

 _Ihre eigene Insel._ Der Akt der Übergabe an sich hätte leicht überzogen wirken können, doch Barbossas Gewandtheit im Umgang mit Worten war wie immer nicht zu übertreffen gewesen. In so manchem was er tat, steckte eine gehörige Portion Selbstironie, die Elizabeth selbst in ihren dunkelsten Stunden erheiternd fand und die sie nicht missen wollte.

Gerührt wischte sie mit dem Handrücken über ihre Augen und zwang sich, nicht daran zu denken, wie sie nach dem Tod ihres Vaters vor dem Nichts gestanden hatte. Damals hatte sie alles verloren: Der ganze Besitz war ihren Armen entrissen und großzügig an den nachfolgenden Gouverneur übergeben worden. Schlimmer noch, mit dem Mann, mit dem sie verheiratet war, würde sie nie richtig zusammen sein können.

„Wollt Ihr die ganze Nacht hier sitzenbleiben?", raunte Barbossa tadelnd, als er zu ihr an den Tisch trat und sich über sie beugte.

Verstört schüttelte Elizabeth den Kopf und blinzelte ihre Tränen beiseite. Sie war so in ihre Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie ihn gar nicht eintreten gehört hatte.

Mit verschleiertem Blick fand sie sein Gesicht, das nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war. Er sah sie eindringlich an und strich mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange. „Es ist nur eine Insel, Elizabeth."

Erneut spürte sie, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. So schwer es auch war, die Tatsache zu begreifen, dass sie fortan nicht mehr auf den Gouverneur angewiesen war, musste sie doch zu ihm zurückkehren und weiterhin ihre Rolle spielen, bis sie frei sein würde. „Jetzt macht Ihr mir Angst, Hector", gab sie bitter von sich.

Barbossa lachte leise auf, wobei ein unterdrücktes Beben durch seinen Rumpf lief. „Ich habe Euch nie Angst eingejagt, meine Liebe, sondern Euch lediglich überrascht."

Seine Stimme zu hören, hatte etwas Tröstendes. Sie entspannte sich ein wenig und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, so dass sie ihn ausgiebig betrachten konnte. Die Minuten standen still in der Vollkommenheit des Moments, den sie mit all ihren Sinnen nutzte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie wirklich bei ihm war und nicht träumte.

Schließlich näherte sie sich ihm mit ihrem Mund, um ihn zu küssen. Ein Kuss, der nicht inniger hätte sein können. Als sie sich ein paar Sekunden später von ihm löste, ließ sie seine Lippen feucht und glänzend im Licht der flackernden Kerzen zurück. Alles um sie herum strahlte eine goldene Wärme aus, die die Schemen ihrer Umgebung besonders zur Geltung brachten, oder, so wie jetzt, einfach einen Zauber über die Welt legte und ihre Empfindungen weit über das erdenklich Mögliche hinaus verstärkte.

Ein eigentümlicher Glanz lag in seinen Augen, der von ungesättigtem Verlangen durchzogen war. Kaum merklich ging sein Atem schneller. Dann, wie aus dem Nichts, kam plötzlich seine Hand hervor und schob sich unter ihr Hemd, glitten seine Finger zielstrebig über die weiche Haut auf ihrem Bauch und hinauf zu ihrer Brust, wo sie sich darüber schlossen und sie zärtlich in ihrer Mitte einfingen.

Elizabeth legte den Kopf in den Nacken, ein leises Stöhnen auf den Lippen, das sowohl Verwundbarkeit als auch Lust widerspiegelte. Ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass es das erste Mal war, dass er sie derart intim berührte. Bisher waren ihr Nacken und ihr Rücken das Zentrum seiner Liebkosungen gewesen. Die Geduld, mit der er ihr begegnet war, war bemerkenswert. Doch genauso gut verstand er es, ihr im entscheidenden Moment zuvorzukommen und ihr genau das zu geben, wonach sie begehrte. Für ihre verletzte Seele verkörperte Barbossa alles, was sie sich insgeheim immer gewünscht hatte: Den Fels in der Brandung, zu dem sie bei jedem noch so aufbrausenden Sturm heimkehren und dort Sicherheit finden konnte. Fortwährend zog es sie zu ihm hin, wo niemand den Lauf der Dinge aufzuhalten vermochte.

Sie gingen gemeinsam zu Bett. Für eine lange Zeit hielten sie sich eng umschlungen fest und küssten sich, bis ihre Körper selbst durch die Kleidung hindurch vor Leidenschaft fast zu einem wurden. Irgendwann, diesen stürmischen Bewegungen folgend, schafften sie es, sich gänzlich aus ihren Hüllen zu befreien. Doch noch immer waren sie in erster Linie zwei Seelen, die einander gefunden hatten und einander brauchten wie das in ihren Adern pulsierende Blut, das sie mit Leben erfüllte.

Bisher war Will der einzige Mann gewesen, mit dem sie derart innigen Kontakt gehabt hatte. Er und Barbossa waren vollkommen verschieden; nicht nur im Wesen, sondern auch körperlich. Bei Will, der von Beginn an wunderschön und ungestüm gewesen war, hatte sie immer Angst gehabt, ihm nicht gerecht zu werden, wohingegen sie sich bei Barbossa aufgehoben und angekommen fühlte. Er schien ein Verständnis für ihre Bedürfnisse zu haben, das seine eigenen weit in den Schatten stellte. Und wann immer er sie mit seinen Lippen oder seinen Händen berührte, war ihr, als würde sie frei von allen Selbstzweifeln und federleicht geradewegs in den Himmel emporsteigen.

Während Barbossa neben ihr lag und tief und fest schlief, blickte Elizabeth wie erstarrt in die Dunkelheit. In ihr überschlug sich alles. Einerseits war ihr Herz zum Bersten erfüllt von der Genugtuung, die damit einherging, sich endlich wieder wie eine lebendige Person zu fühlen – eine Frau, die sie selbst sein durfte. Andererseits beherrschte jedoch auch ein gewisses Schuldbewusstsein ihre Gedanken, das beiden Männern gegenüber galt. Würde Will je die Wahrheit erfahren, würde das Verständnis, das er und Barbossa in der Vergangenheit erzwungenermaßen füreinander aufgebracht hatten, jäh entzwei gerissen, wenn sie aufeinanderprallten. Immer wieder hatte sie sich gefragt, wie sie es ihm beibringen sollte. Aber hatte er überhaupt das Recht, sich in diese Angelegenheit einzumischen? Er hatte entschieden, seinem Vater zu helfen. Als Jack daraufhin eingegriffen hatte, um Wills Leben zu retten, waren die Würfel ein letztes Mal gefallen. Für immer.

Die Erinnerung an Jack, die ihr bei alldem unweigerlich durch den Kopf ging, war nicht leicht hinzunehmen. Elizabeth schämte sich dafür, doch ab und an kam sie nicht darum herum, sich zu fragen, was geschehen wäre, wenn er Wills Stelle eingenommen hätte. Wäre Will tot besser dran ohne die Bürde, die ihm auferlegt worden war? Nein. Jack hatte das Richtige getan. Sie liebte und vermisste Will wie verrückt. Sie musste ihn wiedersehen. Sie wollte nie, dass er stirbt. Aber manchmal hatte man eben keine andere Wahl, als irgendwie weiterzumachen, wenn man selbst ins Leben zurückfinden wollte.

Sie wälzte sich herum und schmiegte sich an Barbossa, der sich im Schlaf regte und es seinerseits auf wundersame Weise fertigbrachte, sie in seine Arme zu betten. Elizabeth war der festen Überzeugung, dass sie die einzige Person auf der ganzen Welt darstellte, für die er so empfänglich war. Unter seiner rauen Oberfläche kam dann ein unvermutet weicher Kern zum Vorschein. Er würde alles für sie tun. _Alles._

Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an die Enttäuschung, die auf seinem Gesicht gelegen hatte, nachdem sie erstmals flüchtig seine Lippen mit ihren gestreift hatte. Es war etwas, das sie nie würde vergessen können. Und doch war er bereit gewesen, ihr zu vergeben. Er musste die Einsamkeit hassen, deren mächtigste Waffe es war, den Verstand eines jeden Menschen in einen dunklen Abgrund zu ziehen. Das Gefühl, von niemandem geliebt zu werden, war auf groteske Weise nicht weniger schlimm, als zu wissen, dass es jemanden gab, der einen liebte, mit dem man nur nicht zusammen sein konnte, weil eine Verkettung widriger Umstände es nicht erlaubte …

Der Gedanke bohrte sich regelrecht in ihren Kopf und setzte sich wie ein an ihren Eingeweiden nagendes Geschwür dort fest. Die Jahre, während derer sie sich verschlossen hatte, hatten sie melancholisch und anfällig für solcherlei Überlegungen werden lassen. Kein Mensch, der nicht selbst erlebt hatte, wie einem das Herz entzwei gerissen wurde, konnte das begreifen. Einzig und allein die Verantwortung Henry gegenüber hatte sie dazu getrieben, sich auf das Abkommen mit dem Gouverneur einzulassen. Doch Barbossa hatte recht. Sie konnte weder Henry noch Will helfen, indem sie weiterhin ihre Seele malträtierte und ein Leben zum Schein lebte, das nicht mit ihrem Herzen im Einklang war. Auch Will sollte nichts Derartiges von ihr verlangen, wenn er sie aufrichtig liebte, dessen sie sich trotz der zermürbenden, immer wiederkehrenden Trennungen gewiss war.

Ihre Hand suchte nach Barbossas und sie verschlang ihre Finger mit seinen. Sein Atem klang wie ein befreiender Seufzer, als er die Luft aus seinen Lungen stieß. Es bescherte ihr ein wohliges Schaudern. Friedfertig schlief sie an seiner Seite ein.


	15. Chapter 15

Promised

Kapitel 15

„Was habt Ihr jetzt vor?"

Hector musterte eindringlich ihr Gesicht, dann senkte er den Blick. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Ohne sich dessen richtig bewusst zu sein, streckte Elizabeth ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine, die vor ihm auf der reichlich mit Obst dekorierten Tischplatte ruhte. Sie saßen mit ihren Stühlen so eng nebeneinander, dass sich ihre Körper berührten und er mühelos seinen freien Arm um sie legen konnte, was er auch bereitwillig tat.

„Hector …", setzte Elizabeth mild an, doch im selben Moment rollte ein leuchtend grüner Apfel von der überladenen Obstschale auf die Tischplatte und sie verstummte wieder. In der Vielzahl an Emotionen, die sie überschwemmten, lag die Wehmut, nicht zu wissen, ob sie einander je wiedersehen würden. Anders als zuvor, hatte Barbossa an ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Morgen auf versteckte Art resigniert und abgeschlagen geklungen und beim Frühstück keinen Bissen angerührt. Trotzdem war er rückblickend die ganze Zeit so voller Liebe für sie gewesen, dass sie die Anzeichen immer wieder beiseite gewischt hatte, um die verbleibenden Tage mit ihm nicht in traurige Melancholie ausarten zu lassen. Die Freundschaft, die sie zueinander aufgebaut hatten, war das eigentliche Fundament ihrer gegenseitigen Liebe. Etwas, das ihr niemand nehmen konnte, etwas, das sie um jeden Preis für sich behalten wollte.

Nach kurzem Zögern holte sie tief Luft. „Kommt mit mir an Land. Heimlich. Bleibt in meiner Nähe und …"

„Und was?" Es war ein tiefes Grollen, das unbeantwortet zwischen ihnen hing, ehe er selbst es war, der fortfuhr. „Wenn Ihr auf die Rückkehr Eures Sohnes warten wollt, solltet Ihr das tun. Mich hingegen hält nichts an Land."

Elizabeth neigte entrüstet den Kopf zur Seite und starrte ihn an. Sie hatte Abschiede seit jeher gehasst, aber diesmal war es besonders schlimm. Beide waren tief in sich gekehrt, obwohl es in ihnen brodelte. Auch wenn sie wussten, was sie verband, lag die drückende Schwere der Ungewissheit über ihnen wie ein dunkler, schwarzer Schleier.

Barbossa erwiderte ihren Blick, dann schloss er plötzlich die Augen. „Manchmal haben wir keine Wahl, als uns unserem Schicksal zu stellen. Ihr kennt mich, Elizabeth. Wenn ich an Land gehe, dann nur, um mir etwas zu holen, das ich haben will."

Seine Worte waren von einer ungeheuren Anspannung durchzogen, die sie zittern ließ. Langsam nahm sie sein Kinn zwischen ihre Finger und brachte ihn dazu, sie anzusehen. „Ihr habt mich bereits. Solltet Ihr also je zu einem anderen Entschluss kommen", sagte sie leise, „wisst Ihr, wo Ihr mich findet. Ich glaube fest daran, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden."

Aber sie täuschte sich, denn mit der ungeahnten Wucht der sich überschlagenden Ereignisse kam alles anders. Bei ihrer Ankunft auf dem Anwesen des Gouverneurs teilte man ihr mit, dass ihr Mann verstorben war. Mit gemischten Gefühlen nahm sie an seiner Beerdigung teil; es war nicht so, dass sie undankbar sein wollte, sondern vielmehr so, dass sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, den gesamten Besitz fortan ihr Eigen zu nennen. Nicht lange darauf, kaum dass die Trauerfeierlichkeiten vorüber waren, kehrte Henry heim, ein Mädchen an der Hand, das, wie sich herausstellte, Hectors Tochter war. Und mit ihnen folgte das Unfassbare …

In ihrer Vergangenheit hatten die verschiedensten Gefühle über sie geherrscht, sobald von Barbossa die Rede gewesen war: Wut, Verzweiflung, Unverständnis, Liebe. Doch der Moment von der Nachricht seines Todes trieb geradewegs ein Messer in ihre Brust.

Im Nachhinein war ihr, als hätte sie es bereits gespürt. Die Anzeichen der Unruhe im Wasser, das Aufbäumen ihres geliebten Meers, das nicht zu ignorieren gewesen war. Aber erst als sie es aus Henrys Mund hörte, war es endgültig: _„Er starb, wie er es gewollt hätte, ich habe es selbst gesehen. Es tut mir leid, Mutter."_

Die Zeit im Raum stand einen Moment lang still und sie konnte nicht antworten. Tränen rannen unaufhaltsam über ihre Wange, ohne dass sie es bemerkte. Eine ungeheure Kälte bemächtigte sich ihrer, die alles zu Eis erstarrte. Der Schock mischte sich mit der Weigerung, es begreifen zu wollen. Es war nicht möglich, sagte sie sich am ganzen Körper zitternd. Es musste ein Irrtum sein.

Henry nahm sie in die Arme. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er ein Gespür dafür, was in ihr vorging, denn er versuchte nicht, ihr etwas einzureden, was sie nur noch mehr verletzt hätte.

Trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme ihres Sohnes und den widersprüchlichen Gefühlen, die ihren Verstand infrage stellten, sah sie sich gezwungen, der Tatsache ins Auge zu sehen. Dies war kein Traum, dies war die Realität: Hector war tot. Aber sie würde deshalb noch lange nicht aufhören, ihn auf ihre ureigene Weise zu lieben. Selbst wenn das Stechen in ihrer Brust ewig andauern und der Kummer sie zerstören würde, stand sie zu tief in seiner Schuld, um ihn einfach aufzugeben.

Der Schmerz der Trauer, so unbeschreiblich er auch sein mochte, rief ihr unverblümt ins Gedächtnis, was sie miteinander verbunden hatte. All die Jahre, in denen sie sich auf ihn verlassen und bis zu jedem einzelnen Wiedersehen auf ihn gewartet hatte. Erinnerungen, nichts als Erinnerungen.

In diesem Wissen fing sie an, Henry alles von ihren Treffen und Reisen mit Barbossa zu erzählen, was sie ihm verschwiegen hatte. Überraschenderweise reagierte er nicht mit Wut, sondern zuerst nur sehr reserviert, obwohl er in seinem Inneren förmlich darauf brannte, jedes noch so bedeutende Detail zu erfahren, das sie für sich alleine in ihrem Herzen aufgespart hatte. Im Großen und Ganzen hatte sie ihm nie vorenthalten, dass sie und Barbossa Freunde gewesen waren, ganz gleich, wie man die Definition dieses Worts auszulegen vermochte. Er blieb bemerkenswert ruhig. Nur hier und da huschte ein verwundertes Blitzen in seine Augen.

„Und Vater? Was ist mit ihm?", sagte er nach einer Weile tonlos inmitten ihrer Erzählung. Er schien jede Menge Fragen auf der Zunge zu haben, besann sich aber eines Besseren und beließ es erst einmal dabei.

Während sie einander lange ansahen, setzte Elizabeth gequält ihre Ausführung fort. Sie hatten immer ein sehr enges Verhältnis zueinander gehabt. Bis zuletzt, als sein Drang, nach einem Weg, seinen Vater von dem Fluch zu befreien stärker als alles andere geworden war, waren sie unzertrennlich gewesen.

„Niemand hat gesagt, dass die Wahrheit leicht werden würde. Doch du wusstest immer, dass ich deinen Vater unermesslich liebe, woran sich bis heute nichts geändert hat. Versuch bitte, es als Ganzes zu betrachten. Den Gouverneur zu heiraten, war meine einzige Chance, dir eine angemessene Bildung zu ermöglichen. Durch ihn hattest du Zugang zu allen nur erdenklichen Büchern und einer Welt, die den meisten verborgen bleibt, weil sie sich davor fürchten."

„Die Mythen der See, die mir mein eigentliches Zuhause genommen haben. Willst du das damit sagen?"

Elizabeth sah ihn besonnen an. „Ich verstehe, wenn du durcheinander bist. Sei unbesorgt, dein Vater wird zu uns zurückkommen. Ich spüre es – so wie ich wusste, dass da draußen etwas vor sich geht."

„Du klingst beinahe, als würdest du dich weigern, es zu akzeptieren", bemerkte Henry verstimmt. „Als würdest du darauf hoffen, dass Barbossa zurückkommt, genau wie Vater."

Betretenes Schweigen legte sich zwischen sie. Hatte sie Barbossa nicht versprochen, dass sie sich wiedersehen würden? Es kam ihr naiv und zugleich grausam vor, ihr Versprechen nicht einhalten zu können. „Das tue ich", sagte sie schließlich und vollauf überzeugt. „Selbst wenn er wirklich und wahrhaftig tot sein sollte, ändert sich dadurch nichts an meinen Gefühlen für ihn."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das hören will", erwiderte Henry, der sich mit einem Mal versteifte. Was er sagte, klang fast wie eine verkorkste Form der Eifersucht; als fürchtete er, aufgrund ihrer Gefühle für Barbossa weniger bedeutsam für sie zu sein.

Ein erzwungenes Lächeln legte sich über Elizabeths Gesicht. Beschwichtigend tätschelte sie seinen Arm. „Manchmal gibt es eben Dinge, die kann man nicht begreifen. Sieh dich an. Du bist plötzlich erwachsen geworden und hast dich verliebt. Vor dir liegt das größte Abenteuer, das du dir nur vorstellen kannst. Aber irgendwann, aus heiterem Himmel, kommt vielleicht eine Zeit, wo du die Liebe nicht verstehen wirst. Andere hingegen werden sich nie verlieben – was zugegeben sehr traurig ist." Abwesend zog sie ihre Hand zurück. Ihre Finger strichen flüchtig über ihre Wange, dann setzte sie nach: „Nutze jede Minute, die du hast. Nimm mit, soviel geht."

Henry schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, was er damit anfangen sollte. „Ich verstehe, dass du einsam warst", sagte er mit deutlicher Zurückhaltung. „Aber wie kann man zwei Menschen zugleich lieben? Er war alt und nicht besonders anziehend, findest du nicht?"

Sie schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Du hast ihn nicht richtig gekannt. Nicht jeder Mann gleicht einem anderen, Henry. Selbst mir, die mit seiner Gesellschaft wohl vertraut war, blieben viele seiner facettenreichen Seiten bis zu allerletzt verborgen. Er war allem voran ein Pirat, ein wahrhaft rauer Geselle. Aber er konnte auch über alle Maßen charmant und gewinnend sein. Ich kann mit Stolz sagen, dass ich seinen Mut immer bewundert habe. Den Mut, einen Weg zum Überleben zu finden. Gleichsam wie sein großes Herz, was für einen Piraten recht ungewöhnlich klingt."

„Musst du so von ihm schwärmen?"

„Bitte verzeih. Ich will nur, dass du mich verstehst. Du sollst nicht glauben, ich hätte leichtfertig gehandelt. Als ich erstmals bereit war, ihm auf sein Schiff zu folgen, kannte ich ihn schon für geraume Zeit. Er war besonders. Voller Energie, agil und lebendig. Er hat mich mitgerissen und zum Lachen gebracht. Ich glaube, ohne ihn wäre ich nicht mehr hier."

„Sag so was nicht, Mutter."

„Es ist wahr. Jahre der Einsamkeit und der Sehnsucht rauben selbst dem klügsten Menschen den Verstand."

„Und trotzdem hast du Vater verraten", versetzte Henry bestürzt. „Obwohl du wusstest, wie er sich fühlen musste."

„Sprich nicht von Verrat. Verrat ist ein schlimmes Wort. Ich habe mich oft gefragt, ob es rechtens ist, was ich empfinde. Keine meiner Entscheidungen ist mir leicht gefallen. Oder kannst du reinen Gewissens diese Frage für mich beantworten?"

„Vater hätte dich nie …"

„Will hat sich dafür entschieden, seinen Vater von einem Fluch zu befreien. Er hat es nicht als nötig erachtet, mir davon zu erzählen. Glaub nicht, ich hätte es ihm nachgetragen. Ich war selbst nicht ehrlich zu ihm, als ich Jack und die Pearl mit dem Kraken zurückließ. Aber als klar war, dass Will an sein Schiff gebunden war, musste es weitergehen. Wir haben uns beide verändert, aber wir haben nicht aufgehört, uns zu lieben, obwohl zehn Jahre ohne den anderen wie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit sind. Erst durch dich hatte ich eine neue Verantwortung, der ich gerecht werden musste. Allein. Ich konnte nicht von hier fortgehen, wie dein Vater es tat. Ich konnte nicht auf ein Schiff zurück, um endlich wieder frei zu sein, anstatt mich an einen Mann zu binden, den ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt, gelinde gesagt, verabscheute. Wenigstens blieb es mir erspart, das Bett mit ihm zu teilen, und so hatte ich Glück im Unglück mit ihm."

„Mutter …"

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass du diesem Teil meiner Geschichte eine Bedeutung gibst. Wie sollst du über Dinge urteilen können, die du nicht zu entscheiden hattest? Aber alles, was mir für mich selbst blieb, war Hector. Es hat sich etwas Großartiges zwischen uns entwickelt, über einen langen Zeitraum hinweg. Immerhin war er für mich da, für mich ganz allein, als ich ihn am meisten brauchte."

„Ihr solltet nach draußen kommen und Euch das ansehen." Carina stand in ihrer Schönheit und Jugend in der Tür und Elizabeth kam nicht umhin, ihr bewundernd zuzulächeln. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort schon gestanden und was sie mitangehört hatte, doch es war ihr gleich. Sie mochte sie und die Erinnerungen, die eine nach der nächsten wie in einem mitreißenden Strudel durch ihren Kopf jagten, sobald sie sie ansah. Sie waren intensiv und nicht zurückzuhalten. Einmal sah sie sich selbst als junge Frau, doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde bildete sie sich ein, Ähnlichkeiten mit Hector in Carinas Zügen zu erkennen, obwohl sie nicht sagen konnte, wie er in seinen jungen Jahren ausgesehen hatte. Das Einzige, was sie mit Gewissheit wusste, war, dass er im Grunde seines Seins genau wie Will schon immer Pirat gewesen war.

xxx

Elizabeth konnte es fast nicht glauben, als Will in Fleisch und Blut vor ihr stand. Ihn nur anzusehen, war überwältigend. Er war so wunderschön, wie sie ihn vor dem Fluch in Erinnerung gehabt hatte, obwohl seine dunklen Haare die kantigen Gesichtszüge nun deutlicher hervorhoben und ihn reifer wirken ließen als den jungen Mann von damals. Nichts erinnerte bei seinem Anblick an den Fluch, der ihn dazu verdammt hatte, Teil des Schiffs zu werden, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig wäre.

„Eilzabeth."

Alles in ihr zog sich zusammen, als er ihren Namen sagte. _Seine Stimme_. Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken.

„Will …"

Doch ihre eigene Stimme versagte kläglich. Sie konnte nicht klar denken und fiel ihm in die Arme. Ganz gleich, wie oft sie sich ihr Wiedersehen vorgestellt hatte, es war nicht mit der Wirklichkeit zu vergleichen. Er war plötzlich einfach da und hielt sie fest.

„Du bist zurück." Sie sprach es aus und schluchzte auf. Wie lange hatte sie verzweifelt auf diesen Moment gewartet? Sich bis zur Erschöpfung in den Schlaf geweint, aus Furcht davor, dass er nie eintreten würde? Dass stattdessen der Fluch über sie siegen und ihn ihr nehmen würde, wenn sie eines Tages, lange vor ihm, qualvoll ihr Leben aushauchte, in dem Wissen, dass sie ihm nicht Lebewohl sagen konnte. Aber um nichts auf der Welt hatte sie geglaubt, dass es sich so schmerzhaft anfühlen würde, seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken zu spüren, während er sie an sich presste.

Erst jetzt, als er langsam von ihr abließ, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte. „Es wird alles gut, Elizabeth", hörte sie ihn wie aus weiter Ferne sagen.

Sie sah ihn wie gebannt an und nickte stumm. Irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf flüsterte eine Stimme, die sagte, dass endlich alles so war, wie es immer schon sein sollte. Es klang, als würde _er_ es sagen. Als würde er es _voraussetzen_ , nach all der Zeit da anzuknüpfen, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Es machte ihr Angst.


	16. Chapter 16

Promised

Kapitel 16

Elizabeth hatte nie an Wills Liebe zu ihr gezweifelt. Sie war auch nicht unschlüssig, ob sie seinen Kuss erwidern sollte, als er sie an sich zog und seine Lippen auf ihre drückte. Zuerst sacht, dann fordernd. Es war leicht, sich an ihn zu verlieren, schließlich hatte er als erster Mann in ihrem Leben im Sturm ihr Herz erobert. Doch selbst jetzt, in seinen Armen, bereitete ihr jeder noch so kleine Gedanke an Barbossa unendlichen Schmerz. Ein Schmerz, von dem sie nicht behaupten konnte, dass sie ihn sich fort wünschte. Es gehörte dazu, die Trauer zuzulassen. Genauso gut wusste sie, dass sie es Will erzählen musste, denn alles andere wäre unverzeihlich gewesen. Aber wie? Und wann?

Gab es denn überhaupt einen richtigen Zeitpunkt für eine solche Unterredung?

Zögerlich löste sie sich nach dem Kuss von ihm los und lächelte zu ihm empor. Es machte sie verlegen, dass er sie so ansah wie der liebevolle und fürsorgliche Junge von einst, der ihr für ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht die Sterne vom Himmel geholt hätte.

Während Henry seinen Vater mit Carina bekannt machte, konnte Elizabeth nicht aufhören, die beiden anzusehen. Sie musste sich immer wieder im Stillen eingestehen, dass Will sich nicht wesentlich verändert hatte. Er war noch immer derselbe von damals. Dafür hatte sie sich umso mehr verändert.

Als sie und Will Hand in Hand zum Haus gingen, wo sie ihn mit den Dienstboten und den wichtigsten Räumlichkeiten des Anwesens vertraut machen wollte, das der Gouverneur ihr hinterlassen hatte, nahm er sie beiseite und drängte sie ungestüm in eine Ecke an der Hauswand, um leidenschaftlich ihren Hals mit Küssen zu überhäufen. „Du hast mir so gefehlt, Elizabeth", flüsterte er mit seinem heißen Atem in ihr Ohr.

„Du hast mir auch gefehlt, Will." Ihre Finger gruben sich in das raue Leinenhemd auf seiner Brust und zogen ihn fest an sich. Sie schloss die Augen.

Seine Lippen fanden die ihren, während er gekonnt seine Hände unter ihre Röcke schob und ihre Schenkel streichelte. Jede Berührung seiner Haut mit dem dazugehörigen stählernen Oberkörper raubte ihr schier den Atem. Es war so einfach, ihm entgegenzukommen, als hätten sie tatsächlich nie aufgehört, sich gegenseitig ihrer Lust hinzugeben. Das Feuer, das er damals vor vielen Jahren in ihr entfacht hatte, war in den wenigen, kostbaren Momenten, die sie so eng miteinander verschlungen gewesen waren, nicht einzudämmen gewesen. Ihre Körper hatten schon immer auf spielerische Art von selbst zueinander gefunden. Und so war es auch jetzt.

Sie erwachte noch in derselben Nacht, schweißgebadet und zitternd, die die erste gemeinsame Nacht mit Will an ihrer Seite war. Sie hatte es sich anders vorgestellt, wenigstens bis in die Zehenspitzen hinein bis zum Morgen glühend. Aber das Körperliche, das sie und Will von Beginn an aneinander gefesselt hatte, schaffte es nicht, das Seelische auszugleichen, das sie mit Hectors Tod verloren hatte. Die grausame Gewissheit, dass es endgültig war, tat sich wie ein schwarzes Loch vor ihr auf. Was, wenn sie und Will zu lange voneinander getrennt gewesen waren, um mit ihm dasselbe haben zu können?

Bis zum Morgen lag sie wach und überlegte, wie sie ihm von Hector erzählen und ob sie es beschönigen sollte. Aber dann erkannte sie, dass es nichts zu beschönigen gab. Ihre Gefühle waren echt. Und jeder von ihnen, auch im Gedenken an Hector, hatte das Recht, auf Ehrlichkeit. Selbst dann, wenn Will alles andere als begeistert reagierte …

„Hör zu, Will. Ich wollte ganz sicher nicht, dass das passiert. Aber es war unumgänglich und nicht aufzuhalten."

„Nicht _aufzuhalten_? Elizabeth, was meinst du damit?"

Angestrengt biss sie sich auf die Lippe und mühte sich ab, ruhig zu bleiben, um es für ihn nicht noch schlimmer zu machen. Sie konnte sehen, dass er verletzt war, als er sich in Gedanken Bilder von ihr und Hector vorstellte. Wie sie zusammen waren, miteinander über seine morbiden Witze lachten oder sich im Arm hielten und küssten. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte sie sich, ob es richtig war, ihn damit zu belasten. Doch täte sie es nicht, würde sie ihr ganzes weiteres Leben auf einer Lüge aufbauen, die sie sich nie verzeihen könnte.

„Du warst nicht da", flüsterte sie traurig, ohne sich damit rechtfertigen zu wollen. „Wegen etwas, wofür du dich ganz allein entschieden hattest …"

Will fuhr ihr dazwischen. „Nein. Ich hatte keine Wahl, wenn ich nicht sterben wollte, vergiss das nicht."

Sie spürte anhand seiner abwehrenden Haltung, wie seine Träume von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft mit ihr mehr und mehr ins Wanken gerieten. Trotzdem wollte sie, dass er sie verstand. „Das weiß ich. Aber du warst bereits davor soweit, alles zu tun, um deinen Vater zu befreien. Nichts und niemand hätte dich davon abhalten können, richtig?"

Händeringend wandte er den Blick ab. „Ich dachte, du wüsstest, wie wichtig mir das war", brachte er kläglich hervor.

„Das habe ich", bestätigte sie sanft. „Deshalb hoffe ich, dass du jetzt mich verstehst. Lass uns ehrlich zueinander sein, ohne uns gegenseitig mit Vorwürfen zu belasten." Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und hielt sie fest. „Will, ich liebe dich. Das habe ich immer getan und werde es immer tun. Aber das Leben hatte eigene Pläne mit uns. Es hat sich alles verändert. Zehn Jahre Einsamkeit und Verdruss sind eine verdammt lange Zeit. Noch dazu, wenn danach zehn weitere Jahre folgen. Ich kann nicht so tun, als hätte Hector mich kaltgelassen." Will schnaubte, was sie jedoch ignorierte. „Es lässt sich nicht bestreiten. Er war ein Freund und für mich da, als ich dachte, ich würde nie wieder glücklich sein. Er hat auf mich aufgepasst und sich um mich gekümmert, als du es nicht konntest. Er verdient im Gedenken an ihn meinen Respekt und meine Gefühle, die unabhängig zu den Gefühlen für dich in mir herangewachsen sind."

Auf seinem Gesicht wechselte sich Entsetzen mit Enttäuschung. „Du glaubst also, die Tatsache, dass ich nicht da war, rechtfertigt es, mich zu betrügen und unsere Ehe zu verraten?" Unwirsch entzog er ihr seine Hand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Will …" Sein Gesicht sah eigenartig verzerrt aus und sie musste mit trockenem Hals schlucken.

„Vielleicht hast du recht und ich hätte mich anders entscheiden sollen", sagte er düster in die Stille hinein. „Die ganze Zeit über habe ich nur an dich und Henry gedacht und daran, was mir entgeht. Aber nicht ein einziges Mal kam mir in den Sinn, dich mit einer anderen Frau zu betrügen, wenn ich irgendeine Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hätte, es zu tun."

Verzweifelt biss Elizabeth sich auf die Lippe. Irgendwie hatte sie geahnt, dass es darauf hinauslaufen würde. Aber ganz so banal, wie es sich vielleicht anhörte, waren sie und Hector nicht zur Sache gegangen. „Nein", sagte sie entschieden. „So war es nicht."

Will kniff ungläubig die Augen zusammen. „Wenn es nicht so war, wie war es dann?"

Verstört schob sie alle Gedanken an die verlebten Stunden beiseite so gut es ging. Sie würde sie nicht vergessen; sie wollte sie nicht vergessen. Doch jetzt war nicht der richtige Moment dafür, das, was sie mit Hector erlebt hatte, noch einmal im Geiste durchzugehen. „Wir haben nicht miteinander geschlafen", hörte sie sich mit schwerer Stimme antworten. „Nicht richtig, obwohl wir sehr intim zusammen waren und ich nicht behaupten kann, dass ich abgeneigt gewesen wäre, es zu tun."

Will sah aus, als würde ihm übel werden. „Hör sich einer das an", stieß er gepresst hervor. „Hector ist nicht gerade ein Mann gewesen, bei dessen Anblick man Schmetterlinge im Bauch haben sollte, Elizabeth."

Sie schnaubte frustriert. „Was verstehst du schon davon. Es gibt mehr als nur ein gutes Aussehen, Will. Dinge, die mit Empfindungen und Gefühlen zu tun haben. So etwas wie Geborgenheit oder dem Bedürfnis, endlich anzukommen."

Er reckte steif das Kinn in die Luft. „Nun, ich bin zuhause angekommen, aber das hier hätte ich nicht erwartet."

„Will. Unser beider Leben ist komplett anders als erwartet abgelaufen. Du weißt nicht, wie es ist, mit einem Mann zusammenleben zu müssen, den du im Grunde deines Herzens verabscheust."

„Das habe ich ja inzwischen begriffen. Du hast es für Henry getan. Aber Hector und der Gouverneur sind zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge. Ich fasse es nicht, dass du mit ihm im selben Bett gelegen und ihn geküsst und wer weiß was sonst noch alles angestellt hast. Wie konntest du nur ihm den Vorzug über unsere Liebe geben?"

Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie ertrug den Gedanken nicht, Barbossa auch nur irgendeine Schuld an den Geschehnissen zuzuweisen. „Er konnte nichts dafür, dass ich ihn lieben gelernt habe. Bei allem was passiert ist, solltest du eines nicht vergessen, Will: Ohne ihn wäre ich heute nicht hier."

Will blinzelte. Er sah sichtlich durcheinander aus. „Ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass es genügen könnte, ganz fest und mit allem, was dich ausmacht, an uns zu glauben?"

„Das habe ich", bekräftigte sie ernst. „Meine Sehnsucht nach dir hat mich fast verrückt gemacht. Alles, was ich wollte, warst du. Doch ich kann nicht leugnen, gewisse Zweifel verspürt zu haben, je länger du fort warst. Ich hatte keine Wahl, wenn ich nicht zugrunde gehen wollte. Oder wäre es dir lieber gewesen, mich ganz zu verlieren?"

Ungläubig runzelte er die Stirn. „Das wäre nicht passiert. Du warst immer so stark."

„Das dachte ich auch. Aber wie viel Schmerz kann ein Mensch ertragen, Will? Ich hatte mich um unseren Sohn zu kümmern. Ich brauchte irgendeine Kraft, die mir Halt gab und mir den Rücken stärkte." Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an, doch er sagte nichts. Er saß einfach nur da und schwieg. „Ich hätte für dich alles auf mich genommen, wenn ich nicht klaren Verstandes für Henry hätte da sein müssen", fuhr sie fort. „Er brauchte mich. Und er brauchte mich lebendig."

Sie verstummte. Doch sie konnte nicht aufhören, ihn anzusehen, wie er wiederum ihren Blick mied. Ihr Will, der immer dazu tendierte, für andere einzutreten. Erst nach einer Weile setzte sie erneut zu Sprechen an.

„Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte es dir nicht gesagt? Dass ich Hector in mein Herz geschlossen habe, bedeutet doch nicht, dass ich dich nicht liebe."

Will stieß ein Schnauben aus. „Im Grunde genommen hast du vielleicht recht", sagte er gedehnt. „Ich hätte nicht von dir erwarten sollen, das Leben einer zurückgelassenen Frau zu führen. Du warst schon immer viel zu unruhig, um dich stillzuhalten. Du warst nicht geschaffen für ein Leben in diesem Gefängnis. Nicht, nachdem du die Freiheit kennengelernt hattest."

„Oh Will!" Sie sprang in einem Satz von ihrem Stuhl und stürzte ihm entgegen, um die Arme um ihn zu legen. Endlich – endlich schien er zu begreifen, wie sie sich die ganze Zeit gefühlt hatte. „Hätte ich doch nur bei dir sein können! Ich habe dich unendlich vermisst. Jeden einzelnen Tag."

„So wie ich dich."

Die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme war zu offensichtlich, als dass sie sie hätte ignorieren können. Unbeholfen strich sie mit ihren Fingern über seine Wange. „Ich hatte nie den geringsten Zweifel an uns, Will. Wir waren von Anfang an dazu bestimmt, zusammen zu sein. Hätte es diesen Fluch nicht gegeben, wäre alles in geordneten Bahnen verlaufen."

Er nickte schwach mit dem Kopf. Dann, ganz langsam, legte er die Arme um sie und hielt sie fest. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie oft ich mich gefragt habe, was geschehen wäre, wenn ich nicht angefangen hätte, nach einem Weg zu suchen, meinen Vater zu befreien."

„Dann wärst du ein anderer Mensch."

Verstohlen sahen sie einander an und über Wills Gesicht legte sich ein seichtes Lächeln. „Wahrscheinlich. Es ist zu spät, um es rückgängig zu machen. Ich hab es vermasselt. Vermasselt, für meine Frau da zu sein und meinen Sohn aufwachsen zu sehen, der jetzt plötzlich ein Mann ist."

„Und über alles verliebt", betonte Elizabeth, indem sie beschwichtigend ihre Nase an seiner rieb.

Etwas zynisch lachte Will auf. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Hector Vater ist. Seit wann wusstest du es?"

Die Bemerkung, die beinahe wie beiläufig klang, versetzte ihr einen Stich. Sollte sie es als versöhnliches Zeichen werten, dass er von Barbossa redete, als wäre er nicht erst kürzlich gestorben? Und machte es denn einen Unterschied, jetzt, wo er die Verbindung zwischen ihnen kannte?

Ihr Blick schweifte traurig ins Nichts. Ganz gleich, wie er dazu stand, Hector war tot und würde nicht zurückkommen. „Nicht besonders lange, um ehrlich zu sein", erwiderte sie abwesend. „Er hat es all die Jahre für sich behalten." Sie schauderte. Wie einsam er gewesen sein musste, wenn er nicht einmal gewagt hatte, sich ihr anzuvertrauen. Dabei hätte Carina es verdient gehabt, etwas zu haben, auf das sie hätte hoffen können.


	17. Chapter 17

xxx

Nun, ich habe schon so einige Fanfictions geschrieben, wenn auch nicht alles online gestellt, aber ich wage zu behaupten, dass dieses Kapitel mir sehr am Herzen liegt. Es bildet die Basis (einiger) meiner Gedankengänge, wie ich eine Fortsetzung von PotC gestalten würde; unabhängig davon, ob man jetzt das Pairing Barbossa und Elizabeth unterstützen mag oder nicht. Die nächsten 4 Kapitel bauen bereits darauf auf ;)

Die Namensgebung in Fanfics betrachte ich immer etwas kritisch. Ich bin absolut kein Fan von eigenen Charakteren, weil ich sie in den meisten Fällen schlicht und ergreifend deplatziert finde und immer dazu tendiere, alles so originalgetreu zu lassen, wie es bezüglich der jeweiligen Handlung irgendwie geht. Nichtsdestotrotz war auch ich schon genötigt, einige zu erfinden (man denke an 'Sean' in 'Tear me apart', der mitten in meiner nächtlichen Schreiberei – ich kann mich erinnern, dass ich damals nach langen, ausgefüllten Tagen nächtelang nur geschrieben und viel zu wenig Schlaf abgekommen habe – kurzerhand einfach aus den Namen 'Severus' und 'Jean' der beiden Hauptcharaktere entstand). Aus diesem Grund sei gesagt: Etwaige Ähnlichkeiten mit Namen sind wie in allen Geschichten nicht auf reale Personen bezogen. Es handelt sich nur um frei erfundene Charaktere meiner Fantasie.

Liebe Grüße

houseghost

xxx

Promised

Kapitel 17

Der Nachfolger des erst kürzlich verstorbenen Gouverneurs, Sir Walther Edward, war ein steifer Mann mittleren Alters mit hartem, kantigem Gesicht und einer Perücke, die so protzig war, dass Elizabeth bei ihrem Anblick am liebsten laut aufgelacht hätte. Doch ebenso schnell, wie sie sich dazu hinreißen ließ, sich über ihn lustig zu machen, verflog diese Emotion wieder und wich grenzenloser Wut …

Er kam ohne Ankündigung mit seinem bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Gefolge in den Salon hinein spaziert, womit er das ganze Haus in helle Aufregung versetzte, stellte sich vor und verkündete, sich die Urkunden ansehen zu müssen, ob alles, was sein Vorgänger in die Wege geleitet hatte, seine Richtigkeit habe.

„Ich bin sicher, Ihr habt Verständnis dafür", meinte er hochtrabend. „Zeiten wie diese lassen einem keine andere Wahl. Überall wimmelt es nur so vor Betrügern und Halsabschneidern."

Das gesprochene Wort des Mannes erlaubte keine Widerrede und so ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, ihn würdig zu empfangen. Einzig und allein ihrer guten Erziehung zum Dank schaffte Elizabeth es, die Form zu wahren, um ihn noch etwas länger zu erdulden. Stolz trat sie ihm gegenüber, während Will und Carina so tun mussten, als seien sie zwei der Angestellten. „Bring mir die Dokumente, William. Nun mach schon! Und du, Mädchen, schenk uns einen Tropfen ein."

Elizabeth ging emsig in ihrer Rolle auf; ein wenig zu emsig vielleicht, doch da sie diejenige war, die am meisten Erfahrung mit Leuten vom Schlag wie ihm verzeichnen konnte, spielten die anderen mit.

Eine finstere Miene auf dem Gesicht betrat Will den Salon und legte die geforderten Papiere und Urkunden auf den Tisch. Elizabeth scheuchte ihn sogleich wieder hinaus und selbiger entfernte sich rückwärts mit einer schlampig ausgeführten Verbeugung.

„Das Personal ist auch nicht mehr das, was es mal war", sagte der Besucher spitz, obwohl er unverkennbar zu denen gehörte, die sich über viele Umwege das Vorrecht erschlichen hatten, einen Titel im Namen zu tragen.

Elizabeth konnte spüren, dass Will zögerte, ob er dem Mann jetzt oder lieber später die Kehle durchschneiden sollte. Zum Glück schien er sich uneins zu sein, so dass er es vorzog, irgendwo im Haus ungesehen zu verschwinden.

Sie räusperte sich. „Bitte, Ihr dürft es ihm nicht verdenken. Er hing sehr an meinem verstorbenen Gatten, der ihn schon als Kind in seine Dienste gestellt hat. Beinahe fürchtete ich bei seinem Ableben, William könnte den Verstand verlieren. Er ist es nicht gewohnt, die Befehle einer Frau entgegenzunehmen."

„Wirklich, meine Teuerste? Wie es der Zufall so will, hätte ich nichts dagegen, etwas näher Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen. Verzeiht mir meine ungestüme Art, aber die Überfahrt hierher war lang und einsam. Ich kenne niemanden, der mir den Zauber dieser Insel näherbringen könnte. Gewiss kein so liebreizendes Geschöpf, wie Ihr es seid. Bei dieser Gelegenheit könnte ich auch gleich Eurem Burschen ordentliche Manieren beibringen."

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen."

Natürlich hatte sie nicht die geringste Absicht, dieses Vorhaben je in die Tat umzusetzen. Schon im Geiste überlegte sie sich eine Ausrede nach der anderen, während Edward sich angetan von ihrem Charme den Papieren widmete; es kam einem Wunder gleich, dass er nichts daran auszusetzen fand. Elizabeth verdankte dem verstorbenen Gouverneur nicht nur ihren makellos beurkundeten Besitz, sondern darüber hinaus auch noch die Tilgung ihrer Schuld auf sämtlichen Steckbriefen, mit denen man in der Vergangenheit nach ihr gefahndet hatte, und das Aussetzen des Kopfgeldes. Sie war tatsächlich von allen Vergehen freigesprochen.

xxx

Eine unverwechselbare Note von frisch gefangenem Fisch wehte von der Brise der Meeresluft geleitet durch das geöffnete Fenster herein und brachte die zurückgezogenen Vorhänge zum Flattern. Elizabeth, ein Buch in ihren Händen haltend, regte sich in ihrem Sessel und blähte unwillkürlich die Nasenflügel. Befreit legte sie den Kopf zurück und schloss mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen die Augen. Im Prinzip wurde alles leichter, war doch ihre Offenheit im Umgang mit Will und den Kindern der Schlüssel zur lang ersehnten Unbeschwertheit geworden. Sie musste nur erst lernen, damit umzugehen und in ihrem neuen Leben zurechtzukommen.

Der Platz, an dem sie saß, war ihr zum liebsten Rückzugsort ihres gesamten Besitzes geworden, doch erst kürzlich war es ihr aufgefallen. In diesem Teil des Anwesens, den sie zumeist für sich allein beansprucht hatte, als der Gouverneur noch am Leben gewesen war, gab es ein Lesezimmer, das im Grunde genommen nichts anderes als eine beachtliche Bibliothek war, bestückt mit allen nur erdenklichen Büchern, die die Welt zu bieten hatte. Auch jetzt befand sie sich ganz alleine dort; Will, Henry und Carina hatten sie so lange bearbeitet, bis sie die Seekarte mit der von Barbossa geschenkten Insel herausgerückt hatte. Bald darauf waren sie mit einem Schiff aufgebrochen, um sie zu inspizieren.

Aus Gründen, die sie sich selbst nur schwer erklären konnte, hatte sie sich davor gescheut, mit ihnen zu fahren. Ließ man jedoch die Vernunft beiseite, war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sie noch nicht bereit dafür war. Den Verlust eines Menschen konnte nur überwinden, wer ihm nicht genug Bedeutung beigemessen hatte. Der leere, dunkle Raum in ihrem Herzen würde somit auf ewig für Barbossa reserviert bleiben. Vielleicht mied sie die Insel deshalb, aus schlichter Melancholie, vielleicht war es aber auch eine Spur Feigheit, aus Angst, irgendetwas dort könnte schmerzhafte Erinnerungen an ihn wecken.

Während sie tief die mit den vertrauten Gerüchen vermengte Luft einatmete, öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen, um sich erneut dem Buch zu widmen. Es fiel ihr jedoch nicht leicht, ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Seiten zuzuwenden. Das Meer, das sich ihrer einerseits geduldig erwiesen und andererseits von unzähmbarer Wildheit gezeigt hatte, besaß seit jeher eine anziehende Magie in sich. So barg es auch jetzt noch gewisse Verlockungen, denen Elizabeth sich nur mit größter Mühe entziehen konnte.

In der Stille, welche nur vom sanften Rascheln der schweren, im Wind wehenden Vorhänge durchdrungen wurde, sah sie ihre drei Liebsten ihre ersten gemeinsamen Abenteuer bestehen, obwohl sie wusste, dass Wills Fluch aufgehoben und viele der Gefahren, die sie von früher kannte, inzwischen gebannt waren. Ein gewisses Risiko würde trotzdem immer bleiben; da sie die draufgängerische Natur der drei kannte, ganz besonders.

Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich an einen eigenartigen Vorfall, der sich ein paar Tage zuvor zugetragen hatte, und bei dem ihr nicht wohl zumute gewesen war. Sie war am Morgen aufgestanden und mit ihren nackten Füßen in kleine, feine Muschelschalen getreten. Woher sie kamen und was sie auf den Dielen in ihrem Schlafzimmer zu suchen hatten, war ihr ein Rätsel. Auch Will wusste keine Antwort darauf, obwohl er sich an einen kuriosen Traum erinnern konnte, in dem ihm Davy Jones erschienen war. Doch der war tot und Will tat jede Möglichkeit eines plötzlichen Wiederauflebens vehement ab. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer, der bei diesem Gedanken aufgeflammt war, erstarb: Wäre Davy Jones noch am Leben, wäre Hector es womöglich auch …

„ _Ich würde alles tun, um zu verhindern, dass dich etwas verletzt, Elizabeth. Aber du bildest dir das nur ein. Es war nicht mehr als ein verrückter Traum von mir."_

„ _Und wie erklärst du dir die Muscheln in unserem Schlafzimmer?"_

„ _Vielleicht war es die Katze."_

„ _Die_ Katze _?"_

 _Er wollte nicht auf sie hören und nahm sie beruhigend in den Arm, vielmehr der Meinung, es sei ein Streich der Kinder gewesen._

Aber Elizabeth hielt diese Möglichkeit für nicht tragbar, denn obwohl sie die jungen Leute ihre Kinder nannte, waren diese in ihrem Alter viel zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Wahrscheinlicher war da noch, dass jemand heimlich des Nachts im Haus herumgeschlichen war.

Da auf den ersten Blick nichts fehlte, war dem Zwischenfall keine nähere Bedeutung beigemessen und entschieden worden, die Reise zu Elizabeths Insel anzutreten, um sich den Bewohnern vorzustellen und nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Elizabeth wünschte nur, sie hätten noch ein wenig gewartet. Alle verstanden sich gut und das Haus war ohne sie immens leer. Doch sie wusste um die Verlockungen eines kleinen Abenteuers und dass ein paar Eindringlinge in der Nacht das verliebte junge Paar nicht davon abbringen konnte, die weite der Welt zu erkunden. Wenigstens war Will mit ihnen aufgebrochen, was ihre Sorge am Ende ein klein wenig milderte.

Es wurde Abend und Elizabeth vermisste die Gegenwart ihrer Familie, an die sie sich in der Zwischenzeit sehr gewöhnt hatte, mehr denn je. Die Stille, die über dem Anwesen lag, hatte etwas geradezu Drückendes. Das Haus schien unter der Last seiner erhabenen Größe zu ächzen wie ein alter Baum, dem die Äste und Blätter im Kampf mit den Jahren zu schwer wurden. Sie war mit einer Vielzahl Geräusche aufgewachsen, mit dem Wiehern der Pferde im Stall und den Kampfübungen der Männer, die James befehligt hatte. Der Laut der Stille hingegen war ihr immer schon unheimlich gewesen und bis heute geblieben, verhieß er doch im Großen und Ganzen nichts anderes als Einsamkeit.

Sie legte ihr Buch beiseite und ging nach unten, um sich die Beine zu vertreten. Als sie daraufhin in den Flur einbog und ein polterndes Geräusch in der Küche vernahm, blieb sie erschrocken stehen.

Da niemand außer ihr zum Essen zugegen war, hatte sie der Köchin und einigen Gehilfen freigegeben. Geistesgegenwärtig schlüpfte sie in den Salon und griff sich den Schürhaken vom Feuerplatz. Wieder drangen Geräusche aus der Küche zu ihr durch und so setzte sie gewappnet ihre Erkundung dorthin fort.

Sie öffnete leise die Tür und sah einen Mann mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehen, der sich, offenbar auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem an den Schränken zu Schaffen machte. Irgendwie wirkte er seltsam vertraut, doch es dauerte eine Sekunde, ehe ihr bewusst wurde, um wen es sich handelte.

„Jack? Seid Ihr es wirklich? Was um alles in der Welt tut Ihr hier in meiner Küche?"

Jack Sparrow drehte sich ihr zu und breitete freigiebig die Arme aus. Das schmutzige Hemd, das er trug, verströmte einen eigentümlichen Geruch, der sie die Nase rümpfen ließ. „Macht nicht so ein Tamtam, Elizabeth. Freut Ihr Euch denn gar nicht, mich zu sehen?"

Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn. Sein tölpelhafter Auftritt war nicht gerade besonders gelungen. Andererseits war sie neugierig darauf, was ihn zu ihr führte. „Wie man es nimmt."

„Ich habe gehört", setzte er überzogen an, „Euer Mann ist gestorben und der Eunuch zu Euch zurückgekehrt. Müsstet Ihr da nicht regelrecht vor Freude strahlen? Stattdessen seht Ihr recht betrübt aus, meine Liebe."

Das war ja wohl der Gipfel der Unverfrorenheit. Sie umklammerte den Schürhaken noch fester und funkelte ihn an. „Vorsicht, Jack. Ich weiß, wie man ein Schwert benutzt. Wenn Ihr nicht wollt, dass ich Euch mit diesem Stück Eisen durchbohre, schert Ihr Euch besser zur Tür hinaus."

„Wenn Ihr nicht wolltet, dass man Euch ausraubt, wären Vorkehrungen angemessen gewesen."

Was er sagte, machte sie stutzig. Er hatte ein gewisses Talent dafür, Dinge in Erfahrung zu bringen, die einen brenzligen Hintergrund hatten. „Was wollt Ihr damit sagen?", erkundigte sie sich steif. „Dass Ihr schon mal hier wart?"

„Ich … Nein. Ich will nur sagen, Euer Haus steht jedem offen, Liebste."

Ungläubig zog sie die Brauen zusammen. „Ihr habt also nicht zufällig vor einiger Zeit mich und meinen Mann im Schlaf überrascht, um uns einen Streich zu spielen."

„Nicht dass ich wüsste, bedaure."

Sie seufzte abgeschlagen und ließ den Schürhaken sinken. Dann ging sie auf den derben Holztisch zu, der für gewöhnlich dem Personal vorbehalten war, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und legte den Schürhaken gut erreichbar vor sich auf die Tischplatte. Abwägend sah sie ihn an. „Also, Jack, was zum Henker tut Ihr hier?"

„Nicht Henker, Liebes, _Teufel_. Es muss Teufel heißen."

Ein entnervtes Stöhnen war von ihrer Seite zu hören. „Lasst gefälligst die Spielchen und antwortet mir, wenn Ihr nicht wollt, dass ich schreie und man Euch dem neuen Oberhaupt der Insel übergibt. Ihr habt doch mit Eurer Zeit bestimmt Besseres zu tun, als sie in Gefangenschaft abzusitzen."

Er grinste, was, wie sie fand, ziemlich verschlagen und mindestens genauso bemerkenswert wirkte. „Nun, das wird sich zeigen." Bevor er weiter redete, machte er einen bemessenen Schritt auf die Anrichte zu und griff sich einen Apfel, sich dessen bewusst, dass Elizabeth ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Seid Ihr derart abgebrannt, dass Ihr zu mir kommen müsst, um etwas zu Essen zu ergaunern?"

Jack setzte sich gegenüber von ihr auf einen Stuhl und legte die Füße auf den Tisch. Nachdenklich drehte er den Apfel zwischen den Fingern. „Warum habt Ihr Euch für grün entschieden? Es gibt doch auch rote und gelbe Äpfel."

In ihren Augen blitzte es abermals gefährlich auf. Es fehlte nicht fiel und sie hätte zum Schürhaken gegriffen, um ihm das unverschämte Grinsen vom Gesicht zu fegen. „Das geht Euch wohl kaum etwas an", brachte sie mühsam beherrscht zwischen ihren zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Nun gut, ich gestehe. Ich habe Euch im Gegenzug für Proviant Neuigkeiten mitgebracht. Außerdem habe ich Euch einen Handel vorzuschlagen. Aber zuerst …", er machte eine Pause, „müsst Ihr Euch meine Überraschung ansehen. Ich habe Euch etwas mitgebracht."

„Was könnte ich von Euch wollen, das Ihr besitzt", brachte sie abwertend hervor, ihn von oben bis unten musternd.

„Ihr würdet staunen. Es ist etwas, das Euch nicht wenig interessieren und mir im Gegenzug aus der Klemme helfen dürfte."

Elizabeth legte belustigt den Kopf schief. Ohne auf ihn einzugehen, schnaubte sie desinteressiert. „Ihr seid tatsächlich schon wieder ohne Habe? Was ist mit der Pearl? Ihr seid doch wohl kaum ohne ein Schiff hierher gekommen."

Jack verzog das Gesicht, dass es für einen Sekundenbruchteil wie gekränkt aussah, ehe er sanft sagte: „Ihr habt nicht die geringste Ahnung, Liebes."


	18. Chapter 18

Promised

Kapitel 18

„Also gut", seufzte Elizabeth, „wo ist sie, Eure Überraschung?" Nach kurzer Überlegung war sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, sich eine Sache nach der anderen anzuhören. Wenn es um Jack ging, sollte man besser nichts überstürzen. Außerdem musste sie zugeben, dass sein Besuch recht erfrischend war. Genau die Abwechslung, die sie brauchen konnte.

„Da drüben." Seine Stimme klang seltsam indifferent mit einer kaum erkennbaren Spur Wehmut durchzogen. Doch als sie, seinen Blicken folgend, zum Küchenschrank hinübersah, ging das Leuchten eines neugierigen Jungen durch seine Augen; sie erkannte sofort, _was_ es war, das er mitgebracht hatte.

„Hectors Hut", flüsterte sie ergriffen. Ihr Hals fühlte sich auf einmal so trocken an, dass sie mehrmals schlucken musste. „Wo – wo habt Ihr den her?"

„Ich wusste doch, dass Ihr Euch darüber freut."

„Freuen ist gar kein Ausdruck", wisperte sie ungläubig.

Während Jack ungeduldig seine schmutzigen Finger besah, stand sie auf und ging mit zittrigen Beinen auf den Hut zu. Zögerlich, ja überaus liebevoll, hob sie ihn vom Schrank und nahm ihn an sich. Ohne weiter auf Jack zu achten, drückte sie die Nase in den zerfransten Stoff und sog seinen Duft in sich ein.

„Er riecht nach Freiheit und Meer." Urplötzlich riss sie die Augen auf und ihr Gesicht nahm einen bekümmerten Ausdruck an, dann verschwand er wieder. Sie durfte sich nicht die Blöße geben, vor Jack in sich zusammenzusacken. „Und nach der Pearl. Die Ihr, meiner geistigen Eingebung folgend, töricht wie Ihr seid, verloren habt."

Jack atmete tief aus. „Das ist das Problem. Aber Ihr irrt Euch, der Hut war nicht auf der Pearl. Im Gegensatz zu dem Affen."

„Ihr habt tatsächlich die Pearl verloren?", rief Elizabeth aufgebracht aus, den Rest der Informationen gar nicht beachtend. „Wie – wie konntet Ihr nur zulassen, dass so etwas geschieht!"

„Ihr habt eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Hector verbracht, Liebes", bemerkte Jack gelangweilt. „Ihr klingt schon fast genau wie er."

Elizabeth ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und krallte ihre Nägel in die Krempe des Huts. „Ihr würdet nicht so reden, wenn Ihr etwas mehr Ehrgefühl besäßet. Er hat mir alles von Euch erzählt, Jack."

Er legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ich glaube, ich kann Euch nicht ganz folgen."

„Ach ja? So plötzlich? Dann erinnert Ihr Euch nicht daran, wie Ihr ihm vorgeworfen habt, die Pearl verloren zu haben?"

„Ah, das meint Ihr. Ich kann Euch beruhigen, wir haben einander längst verziehen."

„Das solltet Ihr auch", stieß sie schnippisch aus, „denn inzwischen ist er tot. Und er wird auch nicht wiederkommen."

„Witzig, dass Ihr das so rein zufällig erwähnt. Ich habe noch etwas für Euch. Neuigkeiten."

„Welche?", wollte sie kalt wissen.

„Davy Jones ist zurück …"

Im ersten Moment glaubte sie, sie hatte sich verhört, dann wich ihr schlagartig die gesamte Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Sie musste sich gegen die Anrichte lehnen, um nicht umzukippen. Also war es, wie Will ursprünglich dachte, kein Traum gewesen …

„… und er hat mein Schiff gestohlen."

xxx

„Es war auch Hectors Schiff", korrigierte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Es hatte ein paar Sekunden gedauert, ehe sie sich von dem Schrecken erholt hatte, doch dann war sie in ihrem Eifer nicht zu bremsen. Sie musste herausfinden, was noch geschehen war. Und das ging nur, wenn sie sich zusammennahm.

„Verzeiht, Liebes?"

„Es war auch Hectors Schiff", wiederholte sie stur. Und diesmal lag deutlich mehr Druck dahinter.

„Das liegt im Auge des Betrachters. Sagen wir also einfach, wir haben uns das Anrecht … wie so oft … geteilt. Wir wollen doch nicht kleinlich sein, nicht wahr?"

Ein kurzes Nicken kam von ihrer Seite. „Einverstanden. Dafür müsst Ihr mir erzählen, wie es dazu gekommen ist."

„Das würde ich ja, aber ich kann mich nicht an die Einzelheiten erinnern." Er holte tief Luft. „Seht –"

„Ihr!", rief sie aufgebracht. „Ihr wart betrunken, nicht wahr?", schloss sie mit ihrem messerscharfen Verstand und schnitt ihm einfach das Wort ab. „Dass Ihr Euch nicht schämt!"

„Es ist nicht immer alles so einfach, wie es sich vielleicht auf den ersten Moment anhört, Schätzchen."

„Natürlich nicht. Ich bin dennoch enttäuscht von Euch. Habt Ihr denn gar nichts dazugelernt?"

In Elizabeth überschlugen sich die Gedanken und sie wurde unschön daran erinnert, wie er sich in ihrem Beisein auf der Insel, auf der sie einst von Barbossa ausgesetzt worden waren, dazu hatte hinreißen lassen, sich volllaufen zu lassen. Aber da war noch etwas anderes – ein Instinkt, der in ihr erwachte und ihr sagte, dass mehr dahintersteckte. Sie durfte sich ihre Aufregung nur nicht anmerken lassen und musste irgendwie so tun, als wäre ihr ein derartiger Gedanke entgangen.

Mit all der Contenance, die sie aufbringen konnte, legte sie Hectors Hut beiseite und ging zu Jack hinüber, wo sie ihm scheinbar beiläufig mit der Hand die Schulter tätschelte. „Jack", sagte sie sanft. „Ihr wäret doch nicht den weiten Weg zu mir gekommen, wenn Ihr nicht ein bisschen mehr auf Lager hättet."

Er sah zu ihr hoch und setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf, wodurch seine Augen ungewöhnlich schwarz glänzten. „Ganz Recht. Zufällig weiß ich, dass Ihr in letzter Zeit zu einem beträchtlichen Vermögen gekommen seid – so beachtlich, dass Euch das Gesetz nicht länger auf den Fersen ist."

„Was wollt Ihr, Jack? Mit mir um die Summe feilschen, die auf Euren Kopf ausgesetzt ist?"

„Nein. Aber wie es ein weiterer Zufall so will, brauche ich ein Schiff."

Nur mühsam unterdrückte sie ein Augenrollen. „Wie kommt Ihr nur darauf, dass ich Euch helfen werde?"

„Um der alten Zeiten willen."

Elizabeth lachte humorlos auf. „So läuft das aber nicht", erwiderte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ihr seid verrückt! Oder glaubt Ihr vielleicht, ich bin von gestern? Wenn ich Euch mit einem Schiff aushelfen soll, brauche ich mehr Informationen darüber, was Ihr und Eure verruchte Seele im Schilde führt."

„Ihr wart schon immer sehr starrsinnig. Aber bedenkt, wenn Ihr mir nicht helfen wollt, will ich den Hut wiederhaben. Er ist Teil des Handels."

Ruckartig wich sie ein Stück vor ihm zurück. „Zum Teufel mit Euch!", entfuhr es ihr zornig. „Ihr seid ein Gauner und Halsabschneider. Habt Ihr denn gar keine Ehre, Jack?"

„Es ist der Hut gegen ein Schiff, Liebes." Er zuckte die Achseln, als hätte er das Interesse an dem Handel plötzlich verloren und würde notfalls auch unverrichteter Dinge wieder gehen. „Ein scheußliches Geschäft, ich weiß, aber was will man machen."

„Ihr verhaltet Euch kindisch", setzte sie kalkulierend an. „Glaubt Ihr, ein alter, löchriger Hut sei so viel wert, wie ein Schiff?"

Er beugte sich weit zu ihr vor und flüsterte eindringlich: „Wir beide wissen, dass dieser Hut nicht irgendein Hut ist. Er hat einen sehr sentimentalen Wert für Euch. Aus diesem Grund werden wir ins Geschäft kommen, oder Ihr seht besagten Hut nie wieder."

„Dass Ihr es wagt!", fauchte Elizabeth grimmig. Ihr Atem ging schneller und ihre Brüste hoben und senkten sich dementsprechend. In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich sehnlichst, ihre Gefühle besser verbergen zu können, doch all ihre Mühe war vergebens. Hectors Tod hatte sie zutiefst getroffen, und alles, was sie gemeinsam durchlebt hatten, stieg in einem kochenden Schwall an Emotionen in ihr hoch.

Jack, der den Blick ungeniert auf ihren Oberkörper gerichtet hatte, grinste verschlagen. Er wirkte äußerst zufrieden, was ihr in mehrfacher Hinsicht gar nicht gefiel. „Ich wusste doch gleich, wir kommen ins Geschäft. Würdet Ihr nun die unendliche Güte besitzen und mich zu meinem neuen Schiff begleiten?"


	19. Chapter 19

xxx

Das Schreiben ist mir so wichtig, dass ich die folgenden Kapitel am liebsten auf ewig in meinem Herzen einschließen würde. Deshalb liegen sie auch schon seit Wochen bei mir herum. Und deshalb habe ich auch die letzten Tage gezögert, überhaupt etwas hochzuladen. In jedem Kapitel steckt ein Teil von mir. Ein Traum, ein Wunsch, eine unerfüllte Sehnsucht, Schmerz, Kummer, die Erinnerungen an eine verunglimpfte Kindheit und Ereignisse, die mein Leben maßgeblich beeinflusst haben. Das Schöne am Schreiben ist für mich daher, dass in meiner Fantasie alles möglich ist, weshalb mir auch diese Geschichte sehr viel bedeutet.

Ich bitte euch, das zu respektieren. Vielen Dank!

houseghost

xxx

Promised

Kapitel 19

Elizabeth hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Nachdem sie Jack das Schiff überschrieben hatte, saß sie wie in Trance wieder in der Küche.

Warum sie ihm überhaupt geholfen hatte, war ihr ein ebenso großes Rätsel wie der Umstand, dass sie den gesamten restlichen Abend nicht aufhören konnte, an ihn zu denken. Ja, sie waren irgendwie miteinander befreundet. Und nein, sie hegte keine romantischen Gefühle für ihn. Im Gegenteil. Im Augenblick war sie einfach nur sauer auf ihn, weil er sie ordentlich über den Tisch gezogen hatte.

Es war nicht nur Einbildung, dass er irgendetwas im Schilde führte. Instinktiv wusste sie, dass ein Interesse von Davy Jones an der Pearl nur daher rühren konnte, dass er sich im Austausch gegen sie von Jack einen Gefallen oder wenigstens einen Dienst erhoffte. Und Jack hatte nun mal die unschöne Angewohnheit, alles um sich herum ins Chaos zu stürzen, sobald er nur auf der Bildfläche erschien. Fast immer, wenn er plötzlich in ihr Leben getreten war, hatte sie im Nachhinein Gewissensbisse gehabt, warum sie sich überhaupt mit ihm abgegeben hatte. Auf der anderen Seite stand dagegen Hectors Hut, für den sie insgeheim dankbar war. Er war wie ein Stück Erinnerung, das ihr besonders viel bedeutete. Das Sinnbild für seine Energie, seinen Lebenswillen und seinen unbändigen Stolz – das Einzige, was ihr von ihm geblieben war. Schon seit jeher hing sie an ihm, wie an kaum einem anderen Gegenstand; ihn bei sich zu haben, war daher ebenso mit Schmerz wie mit Freude verbunden.

Sie hatte den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt und war so tief in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie eines der Hausmädchen mit einer Kerze in der Hand durch die Türe kam. Verstört über den desolaten Anblick der in der Dunkelheit sitzenden Person wich sie ein Stück zurück und machte sich durch ein leises Räuspern bemerkbar. Elizabeth hob irritiert den Blick, nur um festzustellen, dass etliche Stunden vergangen waren.

„Soll ich nicht endlich die Türen schließen, Mrs?"

„Nein. Ich werde mich selbst darum kümmern."

Sie stand abrupt auf, nahm Babrossas Hut an sich und ging hinaus, sich vage darüber im Klaren, welchen Eindruck sie auf das Mädchen machen musste. Doch ihr stand nicht der Sinn nach Sentimentalität. Das Letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war Jack, der ein weiteres Mal ihr Leben durcheinander brachte.

Nachdem sie den Hut bei dem goldenen Holzsplitter von Hectors einstigem zerschlagenen Bein in ihrem Lesezimmer untergebracht und ihren Rundgang durch die Seitenflügel beendet und sorgfältig alle Nebentüren verriegelt hatte, blieb nur noch das große Portal übrig, das den Zugang zum Haupthaus bildete.

Eine Weile stand sie draußen im Mondlicht und starrte verträumt in den sternenklaren Himmel hinein. Sie hörte ungleichmäßige Schritte auf dem Kies und lauschte, doch die langen Schatten der Palmen nahmen ihr jegliche Sicht. Aus lauter Beklommenheit heraus spürte sie ihr Herz schneller schlagen, und obwohl es ihr vorkam, als würden sich die Geräusche ihr nähern, hielt sie sie zuerst für ein Gespinst ihrer Fantasie. Als sie jedoch die Stimme erkannte, die ihren Namen aussprach, erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre. Blinzelnd erblickte sie eine Gestalt, die wenige Meter entfernt aus den Schatten der Dunkelheit heraustrat und ein weiteres Mal leise und dennoch eindringlich ihren Namen sagte.

Vor ihr stand Barbossa und sah genauso aus wie zuletzt, als sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Allerdings war sein Gesicht verhärmter denn je.

„Hector", sagte sie schließlich. Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an, obwohl es unmöglich wahr sein konnte. Ihre Knie zitterten und sie hob die verkrampften Hände vors Gesicht. „Ihr lebt?" Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern.

„Ja, ich lebe."

„Aber – aber wie ist das möglich?"

„Elizabeth … ich bin hier, um meine Tochter zu sehen."

Sie spürte, wie sich alles in ihr zusammenzog. Die Bedeutung seiner Worte hatte etwas Unfassbares, wenn man bedachte, was sie durchgemacht und wie sie gelitten hatte. „Ich dachte, Ihr seid gestorben", wisperte sie kaum hörbar. „Ich dachte, ich würde Euch nie wieder sehen …"

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Macht es uns nicht schwerer, als es sein sollte. Euer Mann ist zurück und Ihr habt keinerlei Verwendung mehr für mich – also, wo ist Carina?"

Wie von einem Schlag seiner Faust getroffen, zuckte sie zusammen. „Sie ist mit Henry zusammen." Es klang hilflos, so wie sie es sagte; gequält in Anbetracht der zahllosen Stunden tiefer Trauer.

„Natürlich ist sie das. Aber wo ist sie?"

„Ihr lebt", wiederholte sie zittrig. „Wie – wie kann das sein?"

„Ihr kennt das Meer, es ist unberechenbar", entgegnete er gleichmütig. Sie konnte sehen, dass er von einer nervösen Ungeduld heimgesucht wurde, wollte es jedoch wie alles andere auch nicht wahrhaben. „Ich war in seinem Strudel gefangen, bis es mich wieder ausgespuckt hat."

„Aber das ist unmöglich!", beharrte sie eisern. „Henry hat Euch gesehen …"

Barbossa ließ ein unliebsames Grunzen verlauten. „ _Unmöglich._ Das dachtet Ihr auch von Geistern, als Ihr mir zum allerersten Mal begegnet seid."

Ohne einen Sinn hinter allem zu begreifen, versuchte sie, sich zu sammeln und redete weiter auf ihn ein. „Kommt mit mir und erzählt mir alles. Ihr seht erschöpft aus nach Eurer Reise."

Barbossa richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und schürzte seine Lippen. „Wie schmeichelhaft Ihr doch seid."

Nur langsam kam ihr in den Sinn, was sie gesagt hatte. Noch länger dauerte es, ehe sie den Faden wieder aufnehmen konnte. „So habe ich es nicht gemeint", erklärte sie entschuldigend. „Aber wenn Ihr Euch mit mir hineinsetzen würdet, könntet Ihr mir in Ruhe davon berichten. Wir sollten über alles reden, Hector, ganz für uns."

„Ah, so verlockend Euer Angebot auch ist, das ist eine lange Geschichte, die ich Euch lieber ersparen möchte. Sie würde Euch nur langweilen."

„Ihr habt mich nie gelangweilt – ganz gleich, was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben. Das wisst Ihr doch?", sagte sie zaghaft.

Seine Miene entspannte sich ein wenig. „Wie dem auch sei, ich muss Euch bitten, es gut sein zu lassen."

Elizabeth spürte einen Anflug jäher Enttäuschung ihre Eingeweide hochkommen. „Was ist nur mit Euch los? Ihr redet, als würde es Euch gar nichts bedeuten, mich zu sehen. Als hättet Ihr Euch vollkommen verändert." Ihre Stimme verebbte in einem Flüstern. War er wirklich der, für den sie ihn hielt? Oder wurde sie verrückt und erlag der grausamen Täuschung eines Trugbildes?

„Seid Ihr etwa eifersüchtig?", höhnte er, was in Anbetracht der Lage nicht gerade feinfühlig war. „Weil Ihr es nicht gewohnt seid, nicht die Euch gebührende Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten?"

Was unter anderen Umständen wie ein schlechter Scherz geklungen hätte, versetzte ihr einen Stich. „Unsinn", sagte sie bitter.

„Ich kenne Euch zu gut", beharrte er stolz. Er reckte sein Kinn in die Höhe und auch die Züge auf seinem Gesicht verhärteten sich wieder. „Ihr fürchtet, ich könnte Euch vergessen. Oder schlimmer noch, mit dem Tod alles auslöschen, was zwischen uns gewesen ist."

Es tat weh, das von ihm zu hören. Aber Elizabeth konnte nicht bestreiten, dass ihr die Vorstellung Angst gemacht hatte, ihre gegenseitige Zuneigung könnte eines Tages, wenn auch sie starb, gänzlich mit ihnen verschwinden. Anders als ihre Liebe zu Will, die in Henry weiterlebte.

Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an etwas, das er einmal zu ihr gesagt hatte, und ihre Augen flackerten auf. „Habt Ihr mir nicht selbst bestätigt, dass Ihr mich nie vergessen könntet? Manche Menschen glauben fest, dass sie auch nach dem Tod noch miteinander verbunden sind."

„Das war, bevor ich meiner Tochter begegnete und in den Fluten des Meeres versank. Jetzt muss ich erst einmal mit Carina sprechen. Ihr selbst habt endlich Euren sehnsüchtig vermissten Ehemann wieder und braucht mich nicht mehr."

Elizabeth schnappte nach Luft. Aufgebracht funkelte sie ihn an. „Woher kommt Euer plötzliches Interesse an ihr? All die Jahre habt Ihr Euch erfolgreich von ihr distanziert und Euch keinen Pfifferling um ihren Verbleib geschert!"

„Das geht Euch nichts an", betonte Barbossa scharf und wandte sich im selben Atemzug zum Gehen. „Lebt wohl, Elizabeth. Wenn Ihr mir nicht sagen wollt, wo sie ist, werde ich sie auch ohne Eure Hilfe finden."

„Wie Ihr meint. Geht und sucht nach ihr, _Daddy_."

Er wirbelte herum und machte mit einer Geschwindigkeit einen Satz auf sie zu, die sie ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte. Das Gesicht zu einer unschönen Grimasse des unterdrückten Schmerzes verzogen, fuhr er sie an: „Nennt mich nicht so. Dazu habt Ihr kein Recht."

„Das mag so sein. Aber wenigstens brauche ich mich nicht hinter einer Maske aus Lügen zu verstecken, um andere Leute etwas glauben zu machen."

„Glauben zu machen? Was denn?"

„Dass ich Euch gleichgültig bin", stieß sie verstimmt aus.

Es wurde still und Elizabeth hielt angespannt die Luft an. Sie standen so nah beieinander, dass sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten. Jeder seiner aufgewühlten Atemzüge traf wie ein schmerzvoller Hieb seiner Hand auf ihre Haut.

Schließlich riss sie sein Schnauben aus ihrer Starre. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ihr so unverschämt und dreist reagieren würdet", sagte er gespielt ruhig. „Mein Versagen als Vater geht Euch nichts an. Das ist allein meine Sache."

„Und ich nicht, dass es so wehtun würde, Euch wieder zu sehen", konterte Elizabeth emotional; ihr war gleich, dass ihre Gesichtsfarbe innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils von bleich zu rot wechselte. Bestürzt griff sie nach seinem Arm. „Hector, es tut mir leid. Ich hasse es, mit Euch zu streiten – unter diesen Umständen ganz besonders. Es ist nur … Ich habe um Euch getrauert. Seit ich von Eurem Tod erfuhr, ist kein Tag vergangen, an dem ich nicht voller Schmerz an Euch denken musste." Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, stürzte sie nach vorne und fiel ihm um den Hals. Unzählige Tränen fanden ihren Weg nach draußen und verloren sich in seinem wilden Haar. „Aber Ihr lebt! Und Ihr seid hier", rief sie ungläubig, als würde sie es noch immer nicht begreifen, ihn wahrhaftig bei sich zu haben.

Er schluckte schwer und schloss einen Atemzug lang seine Augen. Langsam kamen seine Hände hervor und legten sich auf ihren Rücken, der unter ihnen bebte. „Es ist gut", sagte er leise; seine Stimme klang eigenartig gebrochen dabei. „Es sollte schon immer so sein."

Sie schniefte. „Was meint Ihr damit?"

Barbossa löste sich von ihr, nahm sie bei den Schultern und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Vielleicht war es falsch von mir, Euch zu ermutigen, sich mir anzunähern. Die Freundschaft, die wir hatten, hätte uns genügen sollen – auch wenn in Wahrheit mehr dahintersteckte und alles nur eine Lüge gewesen wäre. Ihr habt schließlich ihn geheiratet. Ich selbst habe Euch vermählt. Ist Euch denn nicht klar, was das bedeutet?"

In den wenigen Sekunden, die es brauchte, um die Gewichtigkeit seiner Worte zu begreifen, war ihr ganz schwindlig zumute. Sie mühte sich krampfhaft um Fassung und schluckte den dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter, der sich dort auszubreiten drohte und mit aller Macht auf ihre Kehle drückte – wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können?

„Ich will weder ihn noch Euch verlieren", beharrte sie eisern.

„Das genügt aber nicht. Für keinen von uns."

„Und ich sage, unsere Gefühle sind nicht Gegenstand eines Wettstreits. Es spielt keine Rolle, wem ich zuerst mein Versprechen gegeben habe. In der Liebe gibt es keine Zeit."

Doch der eigene Vorwurf, den er sich gemacht hatte, sie ermutigt zu haben, wollte ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Was, wenn es stimmte, und sie sich nur auf ihn eingelassen hatte, weil sie in ihrer Sehnsucht nach Will fieberhaft einen Ausweg aus diesem mit endlosem Schmerz behafteten Dasein gesucht hatte?

Ihre Finger krallten sich für einen Moment lang fest in seine Arme, während sich stumme Tränen ihren Weg nach außen bahnten und ihr Gesicht hinabliefen. Es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht. Er hatte ihre Seele berührt, lange bevor sie sich seiner Avancen hingegeben hatte.

Barbossa hob zu Sprechen an. „Zeit." Er sagte es ganz langsam, als er sah, wie bekümmert sie war. „Was für ein Wort. Eine Ewigkeit oder nur ein Wimpernschlag. Man sagt, sie heile alle Wunden. Aber ich glaube, dass das nur ein großer Irrtum ist." Ein unterdrückter Seufzer lag ihm auf den Lippen, ehe er fortfuhr. „Meine Zeit wurde angehalten und ich kann Euch sagen, dass es zwecklos ist. Man macht sich Hoffnungen, die am Ende ja doch nicht erfüllt werden, weil es unmöglich ist, alles ins Reine zu bringen."

Voller Anspannung horchte sie zu, lauschte seiner Stimme und jedem einzelnen seiner kuriosen Worte. „Was meint Ihr damit, Eure Zeit wurde angehalten?"

„Gar nichts. Nur dummes Geschwätz."

„Bitte, Hector."

Schließlich knickte er seufzend unter ihrem fragenden Blick ein. „Ach, Elizabeth …" Er seufzte tief. „Ich fiel ins Wasser und gelangte dahin, wo der Tod schläft. Wo sich alles umkehren lässt. Wenn Ihr wahrhaftig tot seid, schlägt die Zeit in einem anderen Rhythmus. Der Tag hat kein Ende, alles ist eine einzige Ewigkeit. Es sei denn, Ihr wacht auf, weil es Euch vorherbestimmt ist, eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Aber eine Verkettung der Ereignisse ist selbst zwischen Leben und Tod nicht immer aufzuheben. Die Uhr tickt, Elizabeth, meine ganz besonders. Oder ist Euch entgangen, dass Davy Jones ebenfalls zurückgekehrt ist?"

„Keineswegs. Er war sogar hier, was genau genommen nicht möglich sein kann. Aber ich – ich verstehe nicht, was das mit ihm zu tun hat …"

„Es ist nicht wichtig."

„Warum nicht?"

„Es gibt Dinge, die mächtiger sind als wir. Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich die Sterne beobachtet, den Lauf des Mondes auf seiner Bahn, das Aufgehen der Sonne am Horizont, sowie ihr Verschwinden kurz vor der endlosen Dunkelheit. Alles ist Zeit. Wir verstehen sie nur nicht."

„Wartet. Seid Ihr etwa zurückgekehrt, weil Ihr den Lauf der Dinge ändern wolltet. Ist es das?"

„Was ich will und was ich nicht will, ist nicht entscheidend. Vielmehr geht es um Jack. Er war so gut wie bereit, Kapitän auf der Dutchman zu werden, um Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. So hätte es sein sollen. Aber dann kam alles anders. Er hat bei vielen, die seinen Weg kreuzten, eine Schuld zu begleichen. Und jetzt, da Davy Jones zurück ist, ist er der Meinung, Jacks Rechnung sei immer noch offen."

„Aber das ist doch nicht wahr. Oder?"

„Ich wusste gleich, Ihr würdet zu viele Fragen haben", setzte er träge an. „Doch wer von uns kann das schon mit Gewissheit beantworten. Vielleicht hatte Calypso ja recht …"

„Womit denn, Hector?" So langsam hatte sie genug von dem Gerede. Ungeduldig fügte sie in Gedanken die Teile des Puzzles, das er preisgegeben hatte, zusammen. Schließlich dämmerte ihr, wie verworren alles sein musste, wenn er so abgeschlagen und mutlos reagierte. „Wartet … Habt Ihr etwa, um zurückzukommen, eine Abmachung mit Calypso getroffen?" Ein unbeholfenes Lächeln stahl sich inmitten ihrer tränennassen Wangen auf ihr Gesicht. „Schon wieder?"

„So sieht es aus. Wenn man leben will, braucht man Verbündete, die einen Weg ins Reich der Toten kennen und wieder hinaus. Sie hat mich schon einmal zurückgebracht."

„Aber wie hat sie das nur wieder angestellt?"

„Das ist nicht von Belang, doch um genau zu sein, war sie nicht allein. Ein gewisser Pirat, der Euch sehr vertraut ist, hat ordentlich mitgemischt."

Sie stöhnte auf. Es passte ihr gar nicht, dass sie ihm alles aus der Nase ziehen musste. Die Fülle an Fragen, die sie an ihn hatte, bereitete ihr nicht nur Sorgen, sondern auch Kopfschmerzen. „Ihr sprecht in Rätseln. Macht es doch nicht so spannend!"

„Die Rede ist von Jack, Jack Sparrow. Er hat das Ganze inszeniert, es war also nicht mein Werk."

Elizabeth sperrte sprachlos den Mund auf und schloss ihn wieder. „Ich will Euch wirklich nicht kränken", sinnierte sie daraufhin klammen Herzens, „aber ich habe Jack gesehen. Er hat sich ein Schiff von mir genommen und ist los gesegelt, um Davy Jones die Pearl abzunehmen."

„Aye. All das hat er erwähnt. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er sagte, Ihr hättet ihm das Schiff im Austausch gegen meinen alten Hut gegeben."

„Tatsächlich? Ihr habt mit ihm gesprochen?" Es fiel ihr plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen: Jack war bei Calypso gewesen, um Hector zurückzuholen und mit ihm gemeinsam Davy Jones zu besiegen und die Pearl wiederzubekommen. Denn wer wäre geeigneter dafür, einen totgeglaubten Tintenfisch zurück in die Hölle zu befördern, als jemand, der bereits von ihr ausgespuckt wurde?

„Er sagte auch, der Hut hätte einen überaus sentimentalen Wert für Euch." Er riss die Augen auf und sah sie so eindringlich an, dass sie fröstelte.

„Nun, wenn er das sagte, dann war es wohl so", erwiderte sie knapp, ohne näher darauf einzugehen. „Jedenfalls müsst Ihr vorsichtig sein, wenn Ihr nicht in eine Falle laufen wollt. Jack benutzt Euch nur. Er denkt nur an die Pearl, das wisst Ihr doch, nicht wahr?"

„Er ist Pirat. Was erwartet Ihr also von ihm?"

„Ihr verteidigt ihn noch? Was ist bloß los mit Euch! Seid Ihr so verzweifelt, dass Ihr vergessen habt, wie er uns alle immer wieder reingelegt hat?"

„Vielleicht habt _Ihr_ ja etwas vergessen", bemerkte er klar und deutlich. „Immerhin hat er Euren Mann damals vor dem Tod bewahrt."

„Ach ja", warf sie ironisch ein. „Wie gut, dass Ihr mich daran erinnert, denn wenn Jack wusste, wie er Euch zurückholen kann, hätte er Will auf dieselbe Weise zurückbringen und nicht an sein Schiff binden müssen – es sei denn, um ihn von mir fernzuhalten."

„Ich denke, Jack wusste, dass Calypso ihm nicht helfen würde, Will zurückzubringen, solange sie keinen Nutzen für sich darin sah. Aber das ist eine Sache zwischen ihm und Will, in die wir uns lieber nicht einmischen sollten. Meine Uhr tickt, Elizabeth, ich muss daher zu meiner Tochter, bevor sie stehenbleibt."

„Ist das Euer letztes Wort?"

„Aye. Hier geht es nicht darum, Jack zu vertrauen. Besser, Ihr findet Euch damit ab."

Immer noch nicht zufriedengestellt biss sie sich auf die Lippe. „Wo ist Jack?", fragte sie fassungslos. „Er kann noch nicht weit sein."

„Er wartet ganz in der Nähe auf mich."

„Habt Ihr das auch gut durchdacht, Euch auf ihn und Calypso einzulassen?", überlegte sie im Flüsterton.

„Jack und ich haben eine Aufgabe vor uns. Mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen."

„Ich denke nicht, dass es so einfach ist, wie Ihr es vorgebt", entgegnete Elizabeth wissend und mit bekümmertem Unterton. „Was habt Ihr Calypso diesmal versprochen, damit sie Euch ins Leben zurückholt?"

Er antwortete nicht gleich und es wurde unangenehm still. Doch die Schwere der Entscheidung war ihm mit jedem seiner Atemzüge anzusehen. „Ich musste ihr versprechen, die Finger von Euch zu lassen", sagte er dann schleppend. Es hörte sich trotz allem beinahe zynisch an. Er fuhr fort: „Sie weiß über alles Beschied, Elizabeth. Alles, was je zwischen uns vorgefallen ist."

„Aber … woher?", hauchte sie. Die Wahrheit traf sie hart.

„Sie ist die Meeresgöttin. Am Ende hat sie das Sagen über das Schicksal jedes einzelnen Schiffs."

„Der Sturm – Ihr habt den Sturm beobachtet, als hättet Ihr etwas in ihm gesehen. Dabei war es ganz einfach Calypso", vermutete sie zerstreut. Schuld an dem Durcheinander in ihrem Kopf war die ganze Aufregung, ihn so plötzlich wiederzusehen.

„Aye." Er nickte matt.

„Wieso habt Ihr mir damals nichts gesagt? Wieso, Hector?" Die vielen Informationen prasselten mit voller Wucht auf sie ein: Jack, Davy Jones, Barbossa, Calypso – als drehten sie sich im Kreis, wie einst um die Macht der Vorherrschaft. Um Sieg und Niederlage eines endlosen Kampfes. Irgendwo dazwischen stand sie und ihr Traum vom Glück … Würde sie ihn doch nur nicht immer noch lieben, wäre es ein Leichtes, ihn loszulassen und sich ganz ihrer Familie zu widmen.

„Wozu? Jede Minute mit Euch war kostbar. Ihr hättet Euch nur von mir abgewandt."

„Warum glaubt Ihr das? Ich hätte mich ihr gestellt. Ich bin immer wieder mit Euch gekommen, wenn Ihr Euch erinnert, weil Ihr schon lange Zeit mein Freund gewesen seid."

Barbossa rang auf der Suche nach einer Erklärung die Hände. „Versteht Ihr denn nicht? Calypso hat eine unglaubliche Macht. Sie hätte Will mühelos alles erfahren lassen können."

„Wenn das so ist, warum hat sie es dann nicht getan?"

„Weil sie wollte, dass der Dreizack gefunden und zerstört wird. Nur so, durch die Aufhebung der Flüche, konnte sie zur alleinigen Herrscherin über die Meere werden. Es gab nur zwei Menschen, die den Weg zum Dreizack finden konnten. Der eine war Carina …"

„Und der andere wart Ihr. Das heißt also", sie schluckte mit schwerer Stimme, „sie wird Euch töten, wenn Jack seine Aufgabe erfüllt hat und sie Eurer überdrüssig ist."

„Nun, ich denke eher, sie wird mir ewige Verdammnis zuteil werden lassen. Gefangen an einem Ort, wo die Dunkelheit herrscht und das Licht für mich unerreichbar ist. Ich habe sie einst in die Brig sperren lassen, erinnert Ihr Euch? Es ist nicht ratsam, Calypso einzusperren." Zu ihrem Erstaunen lächelte er, wenn es auch eher sarkastisch als vergnügt aussah.

Elizabeth schluckte hart. „Was muss Jack für Davy Jones tun?"

„Wozu wollt Ihr das wissen?"

„Sagt es mir", forderte sie unmissverständlich.

Seine Brauen kamen in der Mitte finster zusammen, doch als er ihre Entschlossenheit sah, zögerte er nicht länger. „Er soll ihm sein menschliches Äußeres zurückgeben, denn das ist es, was er begehrt: wieder ein Mensch zu sein, ein richtiger Mann, genau genommen. Er war zu fest mit der Dutchman verwachsen, als dass es ihm gelungen wäre, wieder der zu werden, der er einmal war. Jetzt, wo er sie zurück hat, erhält er die Chance. Jedoch hält Jack den Schlüssel versteckt, der ihm seine ursprüngliche Gestalt wiedergibt."

Fragend runzelte Elizabeth die Stirn. „Kann Calypso das denn nicht selbst erledigen?"

„Sie ist mächtig", sagte er mit Bedacht, „aber nicht dazu in der Lage, ihm dauerhaft seinen Körper zurückzugeben, den ihm die Jahre auf der Dutchman genommen haben."

„Aber ich dachte, die Flüche seien aufgehoben …"

„Sie haben sich mit der Zerstörung des Dreizack neu geordnet. Manche sind Vergangenheit, andere haben sich erst dadurch formiert. Jedenfalls sieht es so aus, als sei Jack darin verstrickt und gezwungen, durch die Schuld, die er bei Davy Jones angehäuft hat, in dessen Rolle zu schlüpfen."

„Hm", machte Elizabeth verstimmt. In ihr regte sich der Widerstand – wie fast immer, wenn Jack seine Finger im Spiel hatte. „Unsterblichkeit hin oder her, das dürfte keinesfalls leicht werden für ihn."

„Davon ausgehend, dass er auch an Land sehr vielfältige Interessen hegt, gebe ich Euch recht. Denkt nur, der Rum ist alle …"

„Ich rede von Frauen, Hector. Aber lassen wir das. Sagt mir lieber, was Ihr sonst noch wisst."

„Ich weiß nichts weiter darüber und es ist mir auch gleich. Nur eines noch. Ihr habt gefragt, wieso Davy Jones sich entscheiden kann, an Land zu gehen, was Eurem Mann nicht möglich war. Die Antwort muss bei Calypso liegen. Gerüchten zufolge ist es ihm als einzigem aller Kapitäne der Dutchman möglich, für 100 Seelen, deren Überfahrt er sicher gewährleistet hat, das Meer kurz zu verlassen."

„Seit wann habt Ihr aufgehört, Euch für die Details zu interessieren?", sagte Elizabeth kopfschüttelnd. „Das sieht Euch gar nicht ähnlich."

„Seit ich keine Zeit habe, mich damit auseinander zu setzen. Ich habe meine Schiffe und meine ganze Habe verloren. Auch das Schwert, das mir zu meiner Flotte verhalf, ist seit der Zerstörung des Dreizack so gewöhnlich wie jedes andere. Das Einzige, was Bestand hat, seid Ihr." Er streckte wehmütig die Hand nach ihr aus, zog sie dann jedoch unmittelbar vor ihrem Gesicht zurück.

Elizabeth, der seine Handlung nicht entgangen war, schauderte. Seine Anwesenheit hatte sie aus ihrer Tristesse gerissen, was sie jedoch nicht weniger nachdenklich machte. „Wir sind nicht auf dem Meer", sagte sie fest davon überzeugt, dass es ihr gelingen müsse, ihn umzustimmen, „sondern an Land, wo Calypso uns nichts anhaben kann. Kurz, ich bitte Euch, noch ein wenig zu bleiben. Als mein Gast und mein Freund."

Sie führte Barbossa, der ihr mürrisch und aufs Äußerste widerstrebend folgte, hinein und fragte sich im Stillen, wie wohl Will reagieren würde, wenn er den von den Toten auferstandenen Piraten, der zu einem unvermuteten Rivalen geworden war, wiedersähe.

Eilends tat sie den Gedanken wieder ab und entzündete mit geübten Bewegungen ein paar Kerzen. Angesichts dessen, dass ihre Knie noch immer heftig wankten, griff sie nach einer Flasche Rum und schenkte zwei Gläser ein, während sie Barbossa bat, sich in einen der feinen Sessel zu setzen. Als sie ihm sein Glas gereicht und selbst ihren Platz eingenommen hatte, nahm sie zuerst einen Schluck von dem Rum, ehe sie das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Wie glaubt Ihr, sieht dieser Schlüssel aus, den Jack in seinen Händen hält. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er etwas besitzt, mit dem er Calypso ihre Macht streitig machen kann. Er war vollkommen abgebrannt, als er mich aufgesucht hat. Schmutzige Kleidung, kein Schiff ... Nicht gerade die beste Position, um als ruhmreicher Sieger aus einem Handel mit Davy Jones oder der Meeresgöttin hervorzugehen."

Es schien ihr ein relativ unverfängliches Thema für den Beginn eines Gesprächs zu sein und sie hatte recht. Barbossa, der nicht gerade zögerlich von dem Rum getrunken hatte, wirkte nun, da sie sich gegenüber saßen, weitaus entspannter als in den Minuten zuvor.

„Jack vermag uns alle zu täuschen", sagte er nachdenklich. „Aber ich bin sicher, er hat etwas im Hinterkopf, das wir noch nicht bedacht haben. Es könnte vielleicht nur eine Kleinigkeit sein –"

„Oder er lügt."

Erstaunt legte er den Kopf schief und Elizabeth wurde unweigerlich an die vielen Abende auf seinem Schiff erinnert, die sie damit zugebracht hatte, seine Mimik und Gestik zu studieren. Sie schauderte. Für einen Mann, der bereits das zweite Mal von den Toten auferstanden war, wirkte er nicht wesentlich verändert.

„Haltet Ihr ihn für so oberflächlich?", wollte Barbossa wissen.

„Nein. Ich bin nur verärgert, dass ich ihm auf den Leim gegangen bin."

Er lachte auf, ein Lachen, das warm und übermütig war und sein ganzes Gesicht in ein völlig anderes Licht tauchte; es war das erste Mal seit ihrem Wiedersehen, dass sie ihn so heiter und losgelöst sah. „Warum glaubt Ihr, hat er Euch nicht von meiner Wiederauferstehung erzählt?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weil er mich reinlegen und es in vollen Zügen genießen wollte. Was er, wie ich gestehen muss, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, erfolgreich getan hat."

„Weil er clever genug war, Euch hinters Licht zu führen – das würde ich sagen. Er hat es geschafft, einen alten, wertlosen Hut gegen ein Schiff zu tauschen, ohne sich mit Euch zu verfeinden."

„Pah! Der soll nur warten, bis wir uns wiedersehen."

„Wie dem auch sei, ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass er weiß, was er tut."

Elizabeth nickte beflissen, doch in ihr brodelte es. „Unser lieber Jack soll also Kapitän der Dutchman werden. Haltet Ihr das denn für eine weise Entscheidung?"

„Jack glaubt das jedenfalls. Und ich muss zugeben, dass es der nach wie vor unumstrittenste Weg für ihn wäre, Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. Darüber hinaus stehe ich in seiner Gunst, denn je länger er wartet, desto mehr Zeit verschafft er mir. Aber er wird nicht ewig warten können."

„Und wenn er uns nur wieder alle reingelegt hat? Was dann, Hector? Ich muss an meine Familie denken."

„Das muss ich auch."

„Ich rede nicht nur von Will und Henry", sagte Elizabeth sanft, der der raue Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht entgangen war. „Von Anfang an habe ich Eure Tochter bei mir aufgenommen, als wäre sie meine eigene. Ich muss verhindern, dass denen, die mir etwas bedeuten, etwas zustößt."

„Es gibt vielleicht nicht viele Gründe, die es rechtfertigen, Jack zu vertrauen. Aber wir alle haben hin und wieder mit fiesen Tricks gespielt, um unsere Ziele zu erreichen. Selbst Ihr, die Ihr ausseht wie die Unschuld in Person, wart bereit, Jack und die Pearl auf den Grund des Meeres zu schicken, wenn Ihr Euch erinnert."

„Ich sah keine andere Wahl."

„Da habt Ihr es."

Von einer inneren Unruhe ergriffen, umklammerte Elizabeth fest mit beiden Händen ihr Glas. „Werdet Ihr Jack helfen, Hector?"

Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Erwartet Ihr darauf wirklich eine Antwort? Ich habe immer selbst über mein Schicksal und mein Leben bestimmt. Doch jetzt stehe ich in Calypsos Schuld. Erneut."

„Vorausgesetzt, Jack vermasselt es wieder, so wie er es immer tut, was wird dann geschehen? Nein. Vergesst, was ich gesagt habe. Lasst mich lieber wissen, was mit Euch geschehen wird", bemerkte Elizabeth mitfühlend.

„Das erfahren wir erst, wenn es soweit ist."

Das Gespräch hatte unweigerlich sein Ende erreicht und Elizabeth verfiel in betretenes Schweigen. Sie starrte abwesend auf Barbossas Brust und merkte gar nicht, dass er sie unverhohlen betrachtete.

Nach einer Weile hievte er sich aus dem Sessel und stellte sein leeres Glas auf den Tisch.

Das Geräusch riss Elizabeth aus ihrer Starre. „Ihr wollt schon gehen?"

„Ich muss."

Ihr Herz klopfte heftig gegen ihre Brust. Sie sprang auf und fasste nach seiner Hand. „Ich würde nur zu gern mit Euch kommen." Sie wusste nicht, was in sie gefahren war, doch als sie sah, wie er verwundert innehielt, bereute sie es nicht. Der plötzliche Drang, den sie verspürte, bei ihm sein zu wollen, übte eine verstörende Macht über sie aus, der sie nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte.

„Das wäre sehr unklug", hörte sie ihn sagen. Er hatte die Stimme so tief herabgesenkt, dass sie wie aus weiter Ferne zu ihr durchdringen musste. „Seid vernünftig und lasst mich gehen."

Die Dringlichkeit seiner Worte schien ihren Kopf zu klären und ohne es zu wollen, nickte sie. Sie musste sich regelrecht dazu zwingen. Doch in Anbetracht der Umstände, die ebenso komplex wie tragisch waren, war es das einzig Richtige, ein Einsehen zu haben.

Ergriffen machte sie noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, so dass sie sich ganz nahe waren und sie die Wärme seines vor ihr aufragenden Körpers spüren konnte. Es riss sie fast entzwei.

„Ich wusste, wir würden uns wiedersehen", sagte sie traurig. „Wisst Ihr noch?"

„Elizabeth …"

„Ich danke Euch für alles, Hector", fuhr sie eilig fort; Worte auf der Zunge liegend, die gesagt werden mussten, obwohl sie sich dafür hasste, weil sie unausweichlich einen weiteren Abschied einleiteten. Ihr Herz wollte dagegen aufbegehren und klopfte so heftig in ihrer Brust, dass es wehtat.

„Für Eure Aufrichtigkeit, Eure Freundschaft und die Liebe, die Ihr mir all die Jahre entgegengebracht habt. Würde ich behaupten, es fiele mir leicht, Euch gehen zu lassen, müsste ich lügen. Aber Ihr habt recht. Ich kann nicht mit Euch gehen. Was wir hatten, war einzigartig auf dieser Welt und ich kann nur ein weiteres Mal hoffen, dass dies nicht unsere letzte Begegnung war. Gebt auf Euch acht, Hector. Und kommt zu uns zurück."

Barbossa sah sie lange an. Es war ein Blick, der vorwurfsvoll von seiner eigenen Zerrissenheit sprach und ihr unweigerlich Tränen in die Augen trieb. Schwermütig zog er die Hand, die seine hielt, zu sich heran und küsste sie. Dann ließ er sie abrupt los, drehte sich um und humpelte davon.

Unschlüssig und mit verschleiertem Blick starrte sie ihm nach, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war und der ungleichmäßige Klang seiner Schritte auf dem Boden verstummte. Dann fiel sie auf die Knie und sackte leise wimmernd in sich zusammen; sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Es war ein grausames Gefühl, so zerrissen zu sein und nicht zu wissen, was sie tun sollte. So grausam, dass es ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Im Augenblick wusste sie nicht einmal, was schlimmer war: Dass sie nicht die Kraft aufbringen konnte, ihm nachzueilen, oder dass sie ihn widerstandslos hatte ziehen lassen, in dem Wissen, ihn aufzugeben.

Am liebsten wäre sie aufgesprungen und ihm nachgelaufen. Sie hätte ihn noch immer mühelos einholen und bitten können, für ein paar Stunden gemeinsam mit ihr der Stille zu lauschen oder die Sterne zu betrachten, so wie sie es früher oft getan hatten. Aber es stand ihr nicht zu. Was hätte es auch geändert? Selbst wenn er die Nacht über bei ihr geblieben wäre, wäre am Morgen darauf ein Abschied unausweichlich gewesen.


	20. Chapter 20

xxx

Eine Unterhaltung, die für die späteren Kapitel wichtig ist. Liegt schon seit ein paar Wochen bei mir rum ...

Liebe Grüße

houseghost

xxx

Promised

Kapitel 20

„Ihr seid schon zurück? Das überrascht mich. Ich hatte Euch nicht vor Sonnenaufgang erwartet."

„Ach, haltet den Mund Jack." Barbossa, dessen Mimik selbst im gedämpften Licht der Kerzen stark verzerrt zu erkennen war, humpelte leise vor sich hin grummelnd an ihm vorbei und ließ sich am anderen Ende des Tisches, das am weitesten von Jack entfernt war, auf einen Stuhl fallen. Er schien eindeutig nicht in der Stimmung für seichtes Geplänkel.

„Ist Elizabeth denn nicht mitgekommen?", fragte Jack ohne Rücksichtnahme auf Barbossas Gemütszustand.

„Natürlich nicht."

„Sollen wir noch ein wenig warten? Vielleicht überlegt sie es sich ja anders. Es könnte erheiternd sein, sie dabei zu haben, wenn ich es mir recht überlege."

„Wohl kaum", knurrte Barbossa mit grimmigem Gesicht, das darauf schließen ließ, dass er nicht weiter darüber reden wollte.

Jack tat, als wäre es ihm entgangen. „Habt Ihr versucht, sie mit Rum zu verführen? Es riecht ganz danach." Barbossa verdrehte die Augen, doch Jack fuhr ungehalten fort. „Was habt Ihr denn? Ich habe nichts gegen eine Frau an Bord einzuwenden. Immerhin verdanken wir ihr dieses Schiff. Und Ihr seid total vernarrt in sie, was gut gegen Eure schlechte Laune wäre."

Es wurde still. Die Äußerung des Jüngeren hing unbeantwortet in der Luft wie ein Schwert, das jeden Augenblick herabzufallen drohte. Normalerweise erlaubte Barbossa niemandem, so mit ihm zu reden. Jack jedoch stellte wie immer in allem eine seltene Ausnahme dar.

„Warum habt Ihr mich bloß zurückgeholt?", brachte Barbossa unwirsch zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Er schnaufte schwer und hob angestrengt seinen Holzfuß auf den Stuhl neben ihm, um ihn zu entlasten. „Um mich mit Euren Scherzen zu quälen? Oder weil Ihr mich ein weiteres Mal sterben sehen wolltet?"

Jack sah sowohl aufmerksam als auch voller Interesse zu. Erst als sein Gegenüber ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen anfunkelte, nahm er den Blick von Barbossa.

„Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich gehofft, wir könnten dieses Gespräch auf unbestimmte Zeit verschieben und stattdessen über was anderes plaudern", sagte er ausweichend.

„Nein. Ich will jetzt darüber reden. Lenkt mich mit irgendwas ab, das seid Ihr mir schuldig."

Fahrig fasste Jack in die Schale mit dem frischen Obst, die zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch stand, nahm einen Apfel und grinste, so dass seine Zähne golden aufblitzten. „Apfel? Unser Versorgungsoffizier hat mir versichert, es seien die besten gewesen, die auf der Insel zu kriegen waren. Frisch aus Elizabeths Garten."

„Ihr habt Elizabeth bestohlen? Unsere Elizabeth?"

„Ich habe sie nicht bestohlen, wir haben nur Handel betrieben – gegen Neuigkeiten. Etwas anderes blieb mir ja nicht übrig, nachdem Ihr Euer ganzes Vermögen verloren habt. Aber das Wichtigste ist Euch entgangen."

„Das da wäre?"

„Sie züchtet grüne Äpfel in ihrem Garten. Ist das nicht unheimlich romantisch?" Zur Untermauerung seiner Worte platzierte er den Apfel gut erreichbar vor Barbossa auf dem Tisch.

„Sehr", grunzte Barbossa. Sein Gesicht gefror binnen eines Wimpernschlags zu hartem Stein. „Wisst Ihr, Jack, Euer Sinn für Taktgefühl war noch nie besonders ausgeprägt. Wenn Ihr also die Güte hättet, mich jetzt für eine Weile allein zu lassen, wäre ich Euch sehr verbunden. Macht Euch nützlich und seht zu, dass wir von hier wegkommen. Wir haben schon viel zu lange gewartet und ich möchte endlich meine Tochter sehen. Außerdem wollt Ihr gewiss nicht dem neuen Gouverneur in die Hände fallen."

„Aber das ist mein Schiff", hob Jack protestierend an.

Sein Gegenüber legte den Kopf schief. „Worauf wollt Ihr hinaus?", hakte er streng nach.

„Dass für gewöhnlich der, dem das Schiff gehört, die Befehle erteilt."

Barbossa rollte überzogen mit den Augen. Er beugte sich nach vorn. Mit gefährlich herabgesenkter Stimme sagte er: „Es war mein Hut, den Ihr Elizabeth im Austausch dafür gegeben habt. Streng genommen hattet Ihr kein Recht, ihn wegzugeben. Was wiederum bedeutet, wir werden uns das Anrecht auf dieses Schiff teilen, wie wir es gewohnt sind. Da ich der Ältere von uns bin, bitte ich Euch um Nachsicht. Ich bin erschöpft und würde gern allein sein."

„Also gut, machen wir uns nichts vor. Für meinen Hut hätte sie mir nicht mal eine Flasche Rum gegeben." Jack seufzte theatralisch, stand auf und deutete eine Geste der Unterwürfigkeit an. Auf dem Weg zur Tür hielt er inne. „Ich wusste immer schon, dass Ihr ein ausgesprochen großes Talent für Verhandlungen besitzt, Hector. Da ich gewissermaßen Euer einziger Freund bin, Elizabeth als Eure heimliche Geliebte ausgenommen, gewähre ich Euch Euren Wunsch."

„Verschmäht, nicht heimlich – nur um das klarzustellen. Wir haben Abschied genommen."

Ein helles Leuchten legte sich über Jacks Augen. „Seht zu, dass Ihr wieder zu Kräften kommt. Wir werden sie brauchen. Tortuga ist nicht mehr das, was es einmal war. Mir kam zu Ohren, dort sollen sich jetzt ganz finstere Schurken herumtreiben. Solche von der übelsten Sorte."

„Wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde ich sagen, Ihr wollt einen Rückzieher machen", brummte Barbossa abwesend.

„So eine Sache will gut überlegt sein."

„Warum, Jack? Warum dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel? Ist es wegen Angelica?"

„Das kann ich Euch nicht sagen", entgegnete dieser theatralisch. „Kleine Geheimnisse erhalten die Freundschaft, findet Ihr nicht auch?" Eine Pause trat ein, bis er erneut das Wort an Barbossa richtete. „Und wie steht es mit Euch, Hector? Habt Ihr mit ihr darüber gesprochen?", fragte er mit Bedacht.

„Nicht über die Einzelheiten."

„Verstehe." Der jüngere Pirat zwirbelte abwesend seinen Bart um den Zeigefinger. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es unübersehbar.

Nach einer Weile sagte Barbossa: „Ihr wisst, dass es immer noch eine Alternative gibt."

Nachdenklich hob Jack den Blick und sah sein Gegenüber von plötzlichen Zweifeln geplagt an. „Nicht für mich, Hector. Das würde sie mir nie verzeihen."

Barbossa schnaubte gleichgültig. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und schloss die Augen. „Macht die Tür hinter Euch zu und weckt mich, wenn wir die Insel erreichen. Ich will nicht gestört werden."

„Verratet Ihr mir zuvor noch unseren Kurs?"

Ein unwirsches Schnauben drang aus Barbossas Richtung hervor. „Könnt Ihr nicht den verdammten Kompass benutzen und mich endlich in Ruhe lassen?"

„Wie es der Zufall so will, ist der Kompass kaputt. Ich meine, richtig kaputt. Aber ich kenne in Tortuga jemanden, der ihn reparieren könnte."

„Dann seht zu, dass Ihr das in Ordnung bringt. Meine Zeit ist kostbar. Ich kann sie nicht mit diesen lächerlichen Nichtigkeiten vergeuden."

Als er Jack die Koordinaten genannt hatte und dieser endlich gegangen war, atmete Barbossa tief durch. Elizabeth wiederzusehen, hatte ihn immense Kraft gekostet. Er hatte sich seit Jahren nicht so erschöpft gefühlt; so unsagbar müde und allem, wofür er immer gekämpft hatte, überdrüssig.

Was war nur in ihn gefahren, dass er weiterhin an ihr festhalten wollte, obwohl es zwecklos war? Lohnte es sich für ihn denn überhaupt noch, zu leben, und die beiderseitigen Hoffnungen zu schüren, die nur Schmerz und Kummer nach sich zogen?

In seiner Erinnerung war Elizabeth immer wie ein strahlend schöner, stolzer Schwan gewesen, doch nun kam es ihm vor, als wäre sie zerrissen. Ihre starke Natur hatte Sprünge bekommen, wie die Fassade eines Hauses, das zu wenig gepflegt wurde. Was hatte er ihr nur angetan? Vor allem, wie konnte er von ihr verlangen, sich mit ihm zu befreunden, geschweige denn, ihn zu lieben?


	21. Chapter 21

xxx

Ihr seid wie immer klasse. Danke! Bitte lasst mich wissen, was ihr denkt :)

Liebe Grüße

houseghost

xxx

Promised

Kapitel 21

Der Schmerz, der sich inmitten ihrer Brust ausgebreitet hatte, ließ auch Stunden nachdem er fort war nicht nach. Sie musste ununterbrochen daran denken, was er gesagt hatte: _Ewige Verdammnis. Gefangen an einem Ort, wo Dunkelheit herrscht …_ War Calypso wirklich so unberechenbar?

Sie fand keinen Schlaf in dieser Nacht. Das Wiedersehen mit Barbossa, das so anders als das mit Will verlaufen war, raubte ihr fast den Verstand. Und obwohl sie wusste, dass Will nicht gutheißen würde, was sie für Barbossa empfand, wünschte sie, er wäre bei ihr, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Sie war sicher, dass er es tief in seinem inneren, wenn auch nur ihr zuliebe, verstehen würde.

Es wurde Morgen und Elizabeth hob träge die Füße aus dem Bett. Sie schlurfte barfuß zum Fenster hinüber und riss die schweren Vorhänge auf. Blendend fiel die Sonne ins Zimmer und sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Ihr ganzer Kopf dröhnte, was nicht allein dem Rum zuzuschreiben war.

 _Wenigstens hat einer von euch das Versprechen eingehalten_ , sagte eine zynische Stimme in ihrem Bewusstsein. _Ihn aufzuhalten, hätte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht_ , hielt eine andere dagegen. _Für beide._

Irgendwie schaffte sie es, in ihre Lethargie versunken, die Zeit des Wartens bis zur Rückkehr ihrer Familie totzuschlagen, indem sie sich im Garten nützlich machte oder, wenn sie es nicht über sich brachte, nach draußen zu gehen, indem sie sich wieder in ihrem Lesezimmer hinter ihren Büchern verkroch.

Hin und wieder stand sie mit zittrigen Beinen auf und nahm Hectors Hut vom Regal, um ihn an sich zu drücken und wehmütig die ein oder andere Träne weg zu blinzeln. Dann hatte sie plötzlich die Idee, nach unten zu gehen und eines der Mädchen anzuweisen, ihr jeden Tag eine Schale frischer, grüner Äpfel aufs Zimmer zu bringen. Resigniert und mit trüben Augen machte sie ihr Vorhaben wahr, ehe sie wieder die Treppe hochstieg und sich in ihrem Sessel zusammenrollte, um auf den nächsten und den übernächsten Tag zu warten.

Als endlich das Schiff einlief und ihr ihre Familie zurückbrachte, stand Elizabeth gebannt am Pier, um sie zu empfangen. Sie ahnte längst, dass Barbossa gewusst hatte, wo er nach Carina suchen musste. Und sie sollte Recht behalten.

Es war Will, der zuerst das Wort ergriff, während sich die jüngere Generation im Hintergrund hielt, als würde sie diesem Gespräch aus dem Weg gehen wollen. Was er sagte, klang verhalten, steinern. Sie konnte anhand seiner Körperhaltung eindeutig sehen, welche Anstrengung es ihn kostete, mit dem Umstand klarzukommen, dass Barbossa wieder unter ihnen weilte.

Elizabeth wippte gedankenverloren mit dem Kopf. „Also hat er euch gefunden", sagte sie leise, wie um sich selbst gut zuzureden.

Sie zögerte nicht und legte den Arm um Wills Hüfte, um sich an ihn heranzuziehen, doch wieder war seine Reaktion von Zurückhaltung gezeichnet.

„Will. Ich dachte, er ist tot. Ihn wiederzusehen hat mich genauso überrascht wie dich."

„Es rechtfertigt trotzdem nicht, dass er hier aufgetaucht ist."

Ungeachtet seiner harten Miene lächelte sie versöhnlich. „Er war nicht meinetwegen hier, sondern weil er Carina gesucht hat. Was immer du also vielleicht denkst, es ist nichts zwischen uns passiert. Wir haben lediglich miteinander geredet und dann Abschied genommen."

Will schnaubte. „Wieso glaubst du, ich würde mir anmaßen, auch nur irgendetwas über dich und ihn zu denken?", fragte er brummig.

„Ich sehe es dir an."

Es tat weh, als er sich ohne einen weiteren Kommentar von ihr abwandte, aber sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln; sie hatte keine Angst davor, dass er sich aus Eifersucht vor ihr zurückziehen könnte. Früher oder später würde er sich schon beruhigen. Zumindest glaubte sie fest daran, denn es hatte einmal eine Zeit gegeben, in der er nichts und niemanden zwischen sie gelassen hätte. Erst recht keinen Groll.

In der Kutsche herrschte auf dem Weg zum Anwesen ausnahmslos betretenes Schweigen. Weder Will noch Carina wollten offenbar ein Wort zu den Vorfällen, die sich während Elizabeths Abwesenheit ereignet hatten, sagen. Der Einzige, mit dem sie vielsagende Blicke tauschte, war Henry. Er war es auch, der sie nach der Ankunft im Haus beiseite nahm, um ihr alles über die Insel und die Begegnungen zwischen Carina und Hector, sowie Hector und Will zu berichten – ein Austausch, der Notwendigkeit, der sie neuen Mut schöpfen ließ.

„Ich war fest davon ausgegangen, dass sie sich leichter annähern würden, aber das meiste, worüber gesprochen wurde, handelte von Schmerz und Verlust", sagte Henry über seine gesammelten Eindrücke. „Carina hat ihrem Vater gehörig die Hölle heiß gemacht, weil er sich geopfert hat, um Salazar zu vernichten."

Mit einer unbeholfenen Geste lächelte Elizabeth. „So habe ich mir das vorgestellt. Ihr Herz scheint ganz nach Hectors Temperament zu schlagen."

Sie hatten sich ins Lesezimmer zurückgezogen, wo sie ungestört waren und in aller Ruhe ausführlich über die Geschehnisse reden konnten. Doch die Sorgenfalten auf Henrys jungem Gesicht, der ihr haarklein die Einzelheiten darlegte, weckten in ihr ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und so nahm sie sich vor, behutsam mit dem umzugehen, was er sagte. Erst nach eingehender Analyse seines Berichts ergriff sie erneut das Wort.

„Ich weiß, die Situation ist nicht leicht für dich", setzte sie sanft an. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas tun, um dich aus der ganzen Angelegenheit herauszuhalten, aber das ist, wie ich fürchte, ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit."

„Das musst du auch gar nicht", warf er ein. „Ich bin alt genug, es zu begreifen. Das Einzige, was mich beunruhigt, ist die Zurückweisung in Vaters Stimme, nachdem ich ihm meine Pläne von meiner Heirat mit Carina offenbart habe. Wir haben uns das gut überlegt und ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist, sich dagegen auszusprechen."

Elizabeth war nicht sonderlich überrascht deswegen. Dass ihr Sohn Carina heiraten würde, hatte für sie schon ziemlich schnell festgestanden. Obwohl beide noch vergleichsweise jung waren, schienen sie einander gesucht und gefunden zu haben wie damals Will und sie. Aber auch Wills Reaktion war nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn man in Betracht zog, was er alles versäumt hatte. „Ich bin sicher, das habt ihr. Carina ist mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen und ich möchte nicht, dass einer von euch verletzt wird."

„Dann haben wir deinen Segen?", fragte Henry aufgeregt.

„Geduld, Henry. Aber ja, wenn ihr euch sicher seid, dass ihr es nicht überstürzt, habt ihr meinen Segen."

Eine große Woge der Erleichterung mischte sich unter seine Züge. Instinktiv wusste sie, was dieser Ausdruck zu bedeuten hatte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und drückte ihn. „Was genau hat dein Vater gesagt?" Er senkte ohne zu antworten den Blick und sie seufzte. „Verstehe … Henry, nur weil er Schwierigkeiten mit Hector hat, heißt das nicht, dass er prinzipiell gegen Carina ist. Er wird lernen müssen, damit umzugehen, wie ich lernen musste, einen Weg zu finden, ohne ihn zurecht zu kommen."

Henry sah auf und lächelte verbissen. „Ich habe keineswegs vor, mich zwischen euch zu stellen, aber irgendein Gefühl sagt mir, ich sollte besser nicht auf Barbossa wütend sein …"

„Henry … du meinst, weil er einen Keil zwischen Will und mich treiben könnte?"

„Du weißt, was ich sagen will. Barbossa und du, ihr habt Gemeinsamkeiten und etwas, das euch verbindet. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, was es mit ihm auf sich hat, aber ich kann ihn nicht dafür hassen. Die Art und Weise, wie Carina und er sich unterhalten haben, lässt mich hoffen, er könnte mich akzeptieren."

„Daran habe ich nicht die geringsten Zweifel", bekräftigte Elizabeth. „Er würde dich nie hassen, ebenso wenig wie Jack oder deinen Vater." Sie nahm ihn in die Arme, zuversichtlich, was Hectors Feinsinn im Umgang mit Menschen anbelangte. „Hinsichtlich dessen, dass er die Fehler, die er bei Carina gemacht hat, bereut, würde er eurem Glück ganz sicher nicht im Wege stehen. Wenn doch, dann muss es einen triftigen Grund dafür geben. So wie es auch einen Grund hatte, dass er mich gehen ließ. Es könnte gut sein, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehe. Es war ein Abschied, ein weiterer schrecklicher Abschied in meinem Leben, der sich anfühlt, als wäre er für die Ewigkeit."

Henry machte sich vorsichtig von ihr frei. Sie sahen einander wortlos an, bis sie den fragenden Blick nicht länger ertrug, der sie durchbohrte, und ihm alles erzählte, was sie von Hector und Jack erfahren hatte.

„Mir geht es gut, ich wünschte nur, ich könnte etwas für Hector tun", sagte sie gedämpft, nachdem sie fertig war. Sie wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum, als würde sie damit das Kribbeln in ihrer Nase unterbinden können. „Tut mir leid. Es ist albern von mir, ausgerechnet mit dir darüber zu reden. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es Will beibringen soll. Er war so abwesend auf dem Weg hierher. Wahrscheinlich denkt er das Schlimmste von mir. Aber nur weil ich Hector so viel verdanke und diese unbeschreibliche Zuneigung für ihn empfinde, würde ich deinen Vater doch nicht mit Absicht verletzen."

„Er braucht bestimmt etwas Zeit, um den richtigen Ansatz zu finden", versicherte Henry. „Ihr solltet auf jeden Fall darüber reden, Mum. Bestimmt wird alles gut. Und was Barbossa anbelangt, ich glaube, ich weiß die Lösung, die er dir vorenthalten hat, und nach der Davy Jones sucht. Es geht um Jack selbst. Genauer gesagt, um sein Herz."

Als er ihr alles erklärte, klang er so zuversichtlich, dass sie ihm am liebsten ohne Widerrede geglaubt hätte. Aber war es so einfach, sich auf seine jahrelangen Nachforschungen zu verlassen? Im Grunde genommen handelte es sich bei seiner Beschreibung um dasselbe Ritual, das Will vor dem Tod bewahrt hatte, und das nun Jack von seinem Schicksal als Kapitän an Bord der Dutchman, sowie Davy Jones von seinem menschlichen Körper trennte. Tauchte man in die komplexen Tiefen der mythologischen Seefahrt ein, mutete der Prozess der Verwandlung zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten geradezu spöttisch an: Man brauchte sich nur Jacks Herz zu greifen, um Davy Jones mit dessen Hilfe vollständig seinen Körper wiederzugeben. Jedoch hatte die Vorstellung, ihn mit Jacks Herzen in seiner Brust wieder zu dem Mann werden zu lassen, der er einst gewesen war, etwas Unheilvolles an sich. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie sich nicht ausmalen konnte, wie Davy Jones mit einem Herzen wie diesem würde leben können. Warum nur hatte Hector ihr das nicht gesagt? Eigenartigerweise hatte er auf sie nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als würde er einen Ausweg aus seiner Lage suchen; vielleicht wollte er aber auch ganz einfach verhindern, dass sie sich einmischte, und hatte sich deshalb vor ihr verstellt. Barbossa wusste wie kaum ein anderer, dass Jack die Gabe hatte, sich von einem Schlamassel in den nächsten zu stürzen, und wollte sie nicht dabeihaben. Immerhin war Jack schon mal bereit gewesen, Kapitän auf der Dutchman zu werden. Er hatte es nur nicht getan, weil Will sonst gestorben wäre.

„Lass uns gehen und mit deinem Vater darüber reden. Sollte Jack diesem Irrsinn zustimmen, könnte es Folgen für uns alle haben", sagte Elizabeth entschlossen und erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel. Sie hatte die Schattenseiten dieser Verwandlung kennengelernt und wusste um die Tücken, die bei der Auslegung solcher Rituale den kleinen aber feinen Unterschied zwischen Sieg oder Niederlage machten. Das größte Problem war jedoch, dass die anderen nicht merken durften, was man im Schilde führte. „Wir müssen einen anderen Weg für Jack finden, ohne Davy Jones oder Calypso zu verärgern. Aber zuerst müssen wir Jack selbst finden und ihn davon abhalten, dieses Schicksal auf sich zu nehmen. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert, wenn Davy Jones mit seinem Herzen davonkommt."

Hätte sie nicht so großes Vertrauen in Henry gehabt, hätte sie alles abgetan. Doch sie wusste, wenn es jemandem gelingen würde, das Rätsel zu lösen, dann ihm. Er war so versessen darauf gewesen, einen Weg zu finden, mit dem er seinen Vater von dem Fluch erlösen konnte, dass sie ihm alles zutraute.

Arm in Arm suchten sie nach den anderen. Schließlich war es weit nach Mitternacht, als sie alle im Salon zusammensaßen, jeder für sich von einer gewissen Unruhe gepackt, die mit einer Fülle Erwartungen einherging. Elizabeth und Henry, deren Verhältnis zueinander immer sehr eng gewesen war, verstanden es blind, Will in die Mangel zu nehmen, um ihm von ihrem Vorhaben zu überzeugen. Erstaunlich dabei war nur, dass auch Carina genau zu wissen schien, was sie beabsichtigten. Der Einzige im Raum, der sich quer stellte, war Will.

„Verstehe ich euch richtig? Ihr wollt _was_ …?" Will schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als hätte er genug gehört.

Doch er hatte seine Rechnung offensichtlich nicht mit Henry gemacht, der sogleich seine Überlegungen noch einmal ausführlich zum Besten gab: „Es ist alles furchtbar einfach, Dad. Davy Jones war bereits Kapitän auf der Dutchman und ist nach Aufhebung der Flüche nahtlos wieder zu einem Teil des Schiffs und damit auch des Meeres geworden, weshalb du zu uns zurückkehren konntest. Er braucht kein Herz, um zu existieren; der Kapitän der Dutchman braucht kein Herz, um das Schiff zu befehligen. Allerdings würde Davy Jones Jacks Herz helfen, seine menschliche Gestalt wiederzuerlangen. Im Gegensatz müsste Jack Kapitän auf der Dutchman werden. Da er ohnehin mit dem Schwarzen Mal gezeichnet ist, das es ihm ermöglicht, seinen Platz mit Davy Jones zu tauschen, fordert Davy Jones, dass Jack seine Schuld bei ihm begleicht. Aber das darf nicht passieren, denn Jacks Herz würde Davy Jones für uns unangreifbar machen. Oder wüsstest du einen Weg, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen, ohne dabei wieder an die Dutchman gebunden zu werden? Ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass niemand in diesem Raum Jack würde töten wollen."

Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der Will entgeistert nur noch den Kopf schütteln konnte. Fast sah es so aus, als würde er alle Optionen, besonders die, Jack zu töten, noch einmal überdenken.

Elizabeth, die ihn genau beobachtete, nutzte die Gelegenheit, einzuschreiten. „Wir tun einfach das Übliche", setzte sie Henrys Rede banal fort, „denn das ist das, was wir am besten können. Wir trommeln eine Crew zusammen und fahren aufs Meer hinaus. Vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät, Jack aufzuhalten."

„Aber …", stammelte Will zerstreut, „wieso um alles in der Welt wollt ihr das tun?"

Enttäuscht über sein mangelndes Interesse rollte Elizabeth mit den Augen und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Aus seiner Sicht betrachtet war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, denn wenn man bedachte, wie groß die Bürde, Kapitän der Dutchman zu sein, war, musste sie einsehen, dass er nichts mit diesem Thema zu tun haben wollte. Alles, was geschehen war, hatte nicht nur sein Leben, sondern auch ihres und Henrys gehörig durcheinandergebracht. Möglicherweise rührte seine Zurückhaltung aber auch einfach daher, dass er immer noch gekränkt und deshalb nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen war; zugegeben, es hatte eine bittere Ironie in sich, ausgerechnet ihn um Hilfe zu bitten, nach Jack und Barbossa zu suchen, worauf sie jedoch im Augenblick keine Rücksicht nehmen konnte. Sie spürte, dass sie etwas tun musste, wenn sie Barbossa und Jack nicht verlieren wollte. Zumindest musste sie es versuchen.

„Das habe ich dir doch eben schon mal gesagt", erwiderte sie so geduldig wie möglich. „Weil wir es ihm und Hector schuldig sind. Wir alle."

Will sah sich in der Runde um, die aus seiner Frau, seinem Sohn und Hectors Tochter bestand, und brachte es nicht fertig, ihr zu widersprechen. Im Grunde genommen hatte sie recht, denn wenn Barbossa nicht gewesen wäre, hätte Salazar Henry und Carina vermutlich einfach getötet. „Und wo wollt ihr bitteschön nach ihm suchen? Wo wollt ihr hin?", fragte er schwer.

Sie lächelte gequält. „Dahin, wo man uns braucht. Ans Ende der Welt, zu den Toten auf den Meeresgrund … was weiß ich. Aber ich muss etwas tun, Will, sonst werde ich mich ewig schlecht fühlen, weil wir die beiden diesem ungewissen Schicksal überlassen haben."

„Ebenso wie wir", bekräftigten Henry und Carina synchron. Sie hatten ihre Stühle eng zusammengerückt und sich an den Händen gefasst, als würden sie dadurch demonstrieren wollen, dass sie strikt ein und derselben Meinung waren.

Will schwieg einen Moment. Er sah alles andere als begeistert aus, eben wie ein Mann, der im Geiste die schrecklichsten Bilder seiner eigenen Vergangenheit vorüberziehen sah und nicht fassen konnte, dass das gerade wirklich passierte. „Das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein", murmelte er sodann vor sich hin. „Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr euch da einmischen wollt?"

Alle Versammelten stimmten zugleich mit einem entschiedenen „Ja".

Am Ende wurde beschlossen, dass sie nach Tortuga reisen würden und Will gab sich geschlagen – überwiegend, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie ohne ihn fuhren, was sie ganz gewiss täten, wenn er sich weiterhin weigern sollte, ihr Vorhaben, das vielmehr kühn denn durchdacht anmutete, zu unterstützen.

Von da ab steckten alle bis zum Hals in Diskussionen rund um den bevorstehenden Aufbruch und Elizabeth blühte förmlich auf. Aber auch Henry und Carina waren nicht zu bremsen, so dass für alle Beteiligen die Stimmung des bevorstehenden Abenteuers in neue Hoffnung umschlug. Will, der es als Einziger vorzog, seine Meinung darüber besser für sich zu behalten, sonderte sich ab, um das Geschäftliche zu regeln und sich um eine Crew zu kümmern. Diese bestand in der Eile, in der er sie auftreiben konnte, aus einer Mischung alter und junger Seefahrer, von denen die meisten zu viele oder zu wenige Jahre auf dem Meer verbracht hatten. Wenigstens war unter ihnen ein erfahrener Steuermann, ein in Ungnade gefallener Lord, der alles verloren hatte und für einen ordentlichen Sold sein Maul halten konnte – ganz wie es den wagemutigen Abenteurern gefiel.

Insgesamt gesehen hätte die Melancholie, die sich hinter dem Vorhaben verbarg, nach Jack und Barbossa zu suchen, nicht größer sein können. Weder Elizabeth noch Will sprachen es aus, doch alle merkten die besondere Aura an Bord, als sie den Hafen verließen. Will hatte kurzerhand darauf bestanden, ein neues Schiff aus der Flotte des verstorbenen Gouverneurs einzuweihen, nachdem er erfahren hatte, wie Elizabeth Jack mit einem anderen Schiff ausgeholfen hatte. Elizabeth schmunzelte nur darüber. Am späten Nachmittag stand sie gut gelaunt neben ihrem Mann auf der Brücke, der mit sich und seiner Entscheidung hellauf zufrieden wirkte, als hätte er dabei einen großen Triumph gewonnen. Was er freilich nicht wissen konnte, war, dass der Name, den er dem Schiff gegeben hatte, in mehrfacher Hinsicht eine tiefere Bedeutung für Elizabeth hatte. Doch darauf würde sie noch zu Sprechen kommen …

Sie drückte sich an ihn und legte den Arm um seine Hüfte. Das Kleid, das sie trug, schmiegte sich perfekt an seinen Körper und verfehlte seinen aufreizenden Effekt nicht. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne euch alle tun würde", sagte sie liebevoll. „Danke, Will. Ich werde dir nie vergessen, dass du uns auf dieser Reise begleitest."

Kopfschüttelnd begegnete er ihrem Blick. „Mir ist immer noch ein Rätsel, wie ihr mich dazu überreden konntet."

„Nun ja", entgegnete sie milde gestimmt, „vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn du dir einbildest, wir wären alle eine große, nervige Familie. Jack und du, ich und die Kinder und als Teil des Ganzen sogar unser aller Freund Barbossa. Wir brauchen einander. Weil es da draußen noch immer schlimmere Übel gibt als deine Eifersucht."

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig."

„Bist du sehr wohl."

Er runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Auf einen alten, einbeinigen Mann?"

„Es kann eben nicht jeder Pirat so gut aussehen wie du", sagte Elizabeth mit funkelnden Augen. Sie streckte sich und kniff ihn mit den Zähnen ins Ohrläppchen. „Nebenbei, bist du dir auch ganz sicher, dass es passend war, das Schiff _Promise_ zu taufen?"

„Was ist falsch daran? So wirst du auf dieser Reise wenigstens an unser Eheversprechen erinnert."

„Das Barbossa in die Wege geleitet hat", erinnerte sie ihn ihrerseits. Er klang so überzeugt, dass sie nicht widerstehen konnte, ihn aufzuziehen.

„Damit kann ich leben."

„Gut. Du weißt es vielleicht nicht, aber ich habe Hector vor einiger Zeit das Versprechen gegeben, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden. Und das haben wir."

Will verdrehte stöhnend die Augen. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Aber glaub nicht, dass ich so schnell aufgebe. Ich bin bereit zu Opfern, wenn es sein muss."

In einem Anflug der Erleichterung, den diese kleine Spitze nach sich zog, konnte Elizabeth sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Übermütig klopfte sie ihm mit der flachen Hand auf die Brust. „Wenn wir die beiden tatsächlich finden, musst du mir versprechen, dich zusammenzunehmen. Ich will nicht, dass du aus lauter Eifersucht den Vater deiner zukünftigen Schwiegertochter erstichst."

„Was um alles in der Welt hat Henry dir erzählt?", fragte Will skeptisch. „Was wir beredet haben, war ein Männergespräch."

„Das ist meine Schuld. Nimm es nicht so schwer, dass wir wie eine Einheit sind. Du kannst ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, wenn er sich mir anvertraut. Seit er geboren wurde, musste ich in die Rolle beider Elternteile schlüpfen. Im Übrigen solltest du nochmal mit ihm und Carina darüber reden. Sie ist die Richtige für ihn. Warte nicht zu lange damit, dich mit ihm auszusprechen."

Die Anmerkung hatte einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Was hätte sie drum gegeben, um noch einmal mit ihrem Vater sprechen zu können. Er war immer bereit gewesen, an sie zu glauben und ihre Entscheidungen zu verstehen, obwohl beiden klar gewesen war, dass ihre Liebe zu Will niemals unter einem guten Stern gestanden hatte. Wäre sie damals vernünftig gewesen, hätte sie James geheiratet und an seiner Seite ein unbeschwertes Dasein gehabt, ohne die Verantwortung mit sich herumzutragen, sein Leben zerstört zu haben. Elizabeth fragte sich oft, was dann wohl aus ihr geworden und ob sie mit dieser vorteilhaften Ehe glücklich gewesen wäre. Es war nicht so, dass sie irgendetwas an ihrer Entscheidung, Will geheiratet zu haben, bereute. Außer natürlich die Trennungen und Entbehrungen, auf die sie gut und gerne verzichtet hätte.

Sie sah ihn mahnend an und drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann ging sie nach drinnen, wo sie in der Offiziersmesse Henry und Carina beim Knutschen vorfand, die bei ihrer Erscheinung wie zwei aufgeschreckte Hühner auseinander stoben. Elizabeth ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und zog sich in ihre Kajüte zurück, um in bequemere Sachen zu schlüpfen.

Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass die beiden ihre Finger voneinander lassen würden, nur weil sie jetzt mit dem beengten Raum eines Schiffs auskommen mussten. Viel eher irritierte es sie, durch den Vorfall an ihre Jugend mit Will erinnert zu werden und wie leidenschaftlich sie mit ihm geknutscht hatte.

Die zurückliegenden Jahre kamen ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, und mit Sicherheit hätten sie ihr noch mehr Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, wenn nicht wenige Augenblicke später Will zu ihr in die Kammer geschlichen wäre. Sie hatte sich gerade erst ein paar Hosen und ein Hemd zurechtgelegt, als er sie mit sich auf das Bett niederzog.

Elizabeth kuschelte sich eng an seine Seite und bettete den Kopf an seine Schulter. „Du kommst gerade zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, um mir aus dem Kleid zu helfen", bemerkte sie sanft.

„Stets zu Diensten. Ich werde mein Gespräch mit den beiden Turteltauben da draußen ohnehin auf später verlegen müssen."

„Sieht aus, als würden sich manche Dinge nie ändern."

Will kam ihrem Wunsch nach und half ihr aus dem Kleid. Angeregt durch seine Nähe reckte sie sich empor und suchte nach seinen Lippen. Der Moment der Stille, den sie ganz für sich hatten, war geradezu einladend, etwas mehr damit anzustellen. Obwohl es auf der _Promise_ an nichts fehlte, ging es nicht ganz so bombastisch zu, wie Elizabeth es auf Barbossas Schiffen erlebt hatte. Die Kajüte jedoch, die sie und Will für sich beanspruchten, war geräumig und mit einem großzügigen Bett ausgestattet, von dem die Mitglieder der Crew nur träumen konnten. Sie ließ ihre Finger in seine Haare gleiten und fühlte seine Zunge, die sich widerstandslos in ihren Mund hinein schob. Zugleich kamen seine Hände hervor und zogen sie auf seinen Körper. Mehr und mehr spürte sie das drängende Bedürfnis, sich frei auf ihm bewegen zu wollen und fing an, ihm das Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Will strich zärtlich mit seiner Hand über ihren flachen Bauch. „Wie lange ist es her, seit wir zuletzt auf einem Schiff für uns waren?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wenn du das sagst, fühle ich mich schrecklich alt."

Er rollte sich auf sie, senkte den Kopf und küsste sie. Es war schwer, zu begreifen, wie schnell die Jahre vergangen waren. Erst jetzt, da sie miterlebten, wie Henry und Carina eine ernste Beziehung aufzubauen begannen, wo auch sie einst angefangen hatten, wurde es ihnen so richtig bewusst. In ihrer Vorstellung waren sie immer unzertrennlich gewesen, doch jetzt mussten sie erkennen, dass dem nicht so war. Die ganze Zeit, während sie voneinander getrennt gewesen waren, hatten sie sich an diese Illusion geklammert. Alles, was sie von nun an tun konnten, war, sich einander zu öffnen, damit ihre Liebe die Chance bekam, die sie verdiente.


	22. Chapter 22

Promised

Kapitel 22

Elizabeth sah die in der Dunkelheit ankernden Schiffe vor sich wie geisterhafte Gestalten aus dem Nebel auftauchen. Kleine Lichtpunkte hingen in der Luft und tanzten sanft auf und ab. Dahinter kamen, ebenfalls im gelben und weißen Schein unzähliger Laternen, die zerfransten Umrisse der Insel zum Vorschein: Tortuga.

Ein Schaudern lief durch ihren Körper. Normalerweise zog sie die Gesellschaft der Piraten denen vieler anderer hochgestochener Titelträger vor. Da sie jedoch nicht wusste, was sie erwarten würde, hielt sich ihre Freude in Grenzen. Verhalten blickte sie sich um und musste feststellen, dass die anderen, die neben ihr auf der Brücke standen, nicht weniger zurückhaltend auf die gespenstische Kulisse reagierten.

„Da wären wir also", sagte Will starr. „Wenn irgendetwas Unvorhersehbares passiert, sagt hinterher nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt."

Henry und Carina sahen sich fragend an, kommentierten aber nichts darauf.

Fest entschlossen, sich dem, was auch immer auf sie zukommen mochte, zu stellen, holte Elizabeth tief Luft und brüllte: „Nun denn, lasst das Beiboot zu Wasser, wir gehen an Land."

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten sie damit, über das schwarze Wasser zu rudern, wackelige Holzstege zu überqueren, die eindeutig schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatten, und sich auf der Suche nach einem bekannten Gesicht zwischen betrunkenen und lallenden Seefahrern einen Weg von einer Taverne zur nächsten zu bahnen – ohne den geringsten Erfolg. Dafür wären sie beinahe in eine Schlägerei geraten, und Will hatte eine Ladung Rum auf sein Hemd bekommen.

Zermürbt schimpfte er vor sich hin, dass er ja gleich gewusst hatte, dass es nichts bringen würde, einfach ins Blaue aufzubrechen. „Das habt ihr nun davon. Aber auf mich wollte ja keiner hören …"

„Am besten, wir teilen uns auf", schlug Henry beschwichtigend vor. „Carina und ich werden mit dem Beiboot die Schiffe unter die Lupe nehmen. Ich erkenne unser Schiff wieder, wenn ich es sehe, verlass dich drauf. Und ihr beide macht hier weiter."

Da weder Elizabeth noch Will handfeste Argumente dagegen aufbringen konnten, einigte man sich auf einen Treffpunkt, an dem sie sich später wieder vereinen wollten.

Als alles beschlossen war und die jüngere Generation aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand, packte Elizabeth Will am Ärmel und schleifte ihn hinter sich her. „Du riechst wie ein auslaufendes Fass", sagte sie witzelnd. „Ich wette, Jack bräuchte nur seiner Nase zu folgen, um uns zu finden."

Will grunzte. „Das bezweifle ich. Ganz Tortuga gleicht einem einzigen Fass Rum. Aber vielleicht will er auch gar nicht, dass wir ihn finden. Hast du darüber schon mal nachgedacht?"

„Möglich, nur nicht besonders wahrscheinlich."

„Wieso?"

„Weil er bei seinem Besuch den Eindruck auf mich gemacht hat, als würde er sich freuen, mich zu sehen."

„Das ist natürlich absolut plausibel", erwiderte er sarkastisch. „Er war es ja auch, der am Ende mit einem Schiff davongefahren ist, während du einen alten Hut bekommen hast." Er blieb auf dem Absatz stehen und horchte auf. „Hörst du das auch?"

„Was?" Elizabeth hatte von ihm abgelassen und spitzte ebenfalls die Ohren.

„Komm mit."

Er ging voraus, wobei er einen recht schnellen Schritt an den Tag legte, und führte sie in einen Hinterhof. Dort, umringt von drei aneinandergereihten Häusern, inmitten einer Gruppe wild mit den Armen gestikulierender und lautstark wütender Männer, von denen Elizabeth nicht eine Seele je zuvor gesehen hatte, stand Joshamee Gibbs. Als dieser die beiden auf ihn zueilenden Gestalten erkannte, hob er die Hände und alle Piraten um ihn herum verstummten.

Es war ein Wiedersehen der eigenartigen Art, bei dem keiner so recht wusste, wo er den Anfang machen sollte. Doch dann fasste Elizabeth sich ein Herz und erklärte ihm, dass sie auf der Suche nach Jack wären.

„Jack?", wiederholte Gibbs, als hätte er sich verhört. „Seinetwegen halten wir diesen ganzen Zirkus hier ab! Er ist da rein gegangen und seither nicht wieder herausgekommen."

Er deutete mit einem wulstigen, behaarten Finger geradewegs eine hölzerne Treppe hinauf, die an der Hauswand entlang zu einem Gästezimmer führte.

„Was tut er da drin?", fragte Will verwundert.

Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wissen wir nicht. Er hat sich vor Stunden eingesperrt und kommt einfach nicht mehr raus. Wir haben versucht, mit dem Captain zu reden – dem _anderen_ Captain – aber der weigert sich, das Schiff zu verlassen."

Elizabeth hatte genug gehört. Wenn Barbossa auf dem Schiff die Stellung hielt, musste es einen triftigen Grund dafür geben. Vermutlich hatten er und Jack sich mal wieder in der Wolle gehabt, weil sie sich nicht einig werden konnten, wer das Sagen hatte. Eines jedenfalls war sicher, nämlich, dass sie mit Barbossas Starrköpfigkeit nicht weiterkommen würden.

Energisch krempelte sie die Ärmel hoch. „Jack ist bestimmt betrunken und eingeschlafen – wäre ja nicht das erste Mal", knurrte sie. „Geht beiseite, Gibbs, ich werde das regeln. Will, du musst mir diese verdammte Tür aufmachen. Ich werde versuchen, in aller Freundschaft mit ihm zu reden."

Letzterer warf ihr einen Blick von der skeptischen Seite zu, schritt aber ohne lange zu Zögern zur Tat. Im Handumdrehen hatte er die Tür ausgehebelt, dann nahm er Elizabeth beiseite. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust. Lass dich auf keinen Fall auf einen weiteren Handel mit ihm ein, sonst stehen wir am Ende mit leeren Taschen da."

„Lass mich nur machen, wird schon schiefgehen", sagte sie verkrampft und drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Mit einer von Gibbs gereichten Lampe in der Hand trat sie in die Dunkelheit hinein und sah sich um. Sie musste nicht lange suchen, da der Raum nicht besonders groß war, ehe sie eine weitere Tür entdeckte. Diese ließ sich problemlos öffnen, so dass sie einfach hindurchgehen konnte. Auch hier war es bis auf eine einzelne, auf einem Nachttisch stehende Kerze, die flammende Schatten an die kargen, rauchigen Holzwände malte, dunkel. Daneben fand sie Jack friedlich auf einem Bett liegend vor, die Augen geschlossen, die Hände auf der Brust verschränkt. Er wirkte so entspannt im Schlaf, wie sie ihn mit ziemlicher Gewissheit noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Vorsichtig schloss sie die Tür und setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett. Die Laterne stellte sie neben die flackernde Kerze auf den Nachttisch, auf dem auch Jacks Kompass lag, dann beugte sie sich über die schlafende Gestalt und fasste nach seinen Händen. „Jack", flüsterte sie leise. „Könnt Ihr mich hören?"

Er schlug die Augen auf und sah sie an. „Ich wusste gleich, Ihr würdet kommen." Es klang ungemein sanft.

Verwundert runzelte sie die Stirn. „Wie meint Ihr das?"

„Ich habe von Euch geträumt. Endlich ein schönes Gesicht. Diese räudigen Hunde da draußen können es nicht erwarten, sich über mich herzumachen. Ihr wisst es vielleicht nicht, aber im Grunde genommen sind doch alle Piraten gleich."

„Tatsächlich? Ist irgendwas vorgefallen?", fragte sie zögerlich.

„Jeder ist nur auf seinen Vorteil bedacht. Alle wollen sie, dass am meisten für sie herausspringt."

Das Gerede machte sie stutzig. Elizabeth sog tief die Raumluft in sich ein, doch sie konnte in dem Gemisch aus Holz, Schweiß und Moder keinen Geruch von Alkohol wahrnehmen. „Ihr habt nicht getrunken", stellte sie kühl fest.

„Ich schätze, das ist das Problem. Ich fühle mich … klar. So klar, wie noch nie zuvor."

Sie schnaubte. „Das glaube ich Euch aufs Wort. Aber sagt, Jack, was soll das Ganze?"

Blinzelnd fasste er sie ins Visier. „Habt Ihr in letzter Zeit einmal über Euer Leben nachgedacht?"

Oh nein. Ihr schwante nichts Gutes dabei, wenn er schon so ansetzte.

„Wisst Ihr, nur weil ich das tue, muss das nicht bedeuten, dass Ihr das auch tun müsst. Ihr seid durch und durch Pirat. Ich hingegen bin auch Ehefrau und Mutter …"

Er hob den Zeigefinger, holte tief Luft und fiel ihr ins Wort. „Und Hectors heimliche Geliebte."

Einen Moment lang verspürte sie den Drang, ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen, um ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen. Nur mit großer Kraftanstrengung, ihrer den frühen Kindertagen anerzogenen Disziplin, widerstand sie dem Drang. „Ihr seid nicht bei Sinnen, so zu reden", stieß sie empört aus. Sie zog ihre Hände zurück, doch Jack war zu schnell und hielt sie mit einem gezielten Griff an den Handgelenken fest. „Lasst mich auf der Stelle los", knurrte sie warnend.

„Wollte das nur festhalten", sagte Jack unbeirrt. Unvermittelt setzte er nach: „Hört mich an."

Er ließ langsam von ihr ab, richtete sich auf und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand neben ihr auf das Bett. Elizabeth rückte ein Stück von ihm weg.

„Mir ist klar geworden, dass für jeden Mann einmal die Zeit kommt, wo er sich fragen muss, was er hinterlassen wird", sagte Jack. „Sogar Hector hat eine Tochter zustande gebracht." Er hielt inne und verzog das Gesicht. „Vergesst, was ich eben gesagt habe. Ich will nicht, dass man sich über mich lustig macht."

Vor Erstaunen fehlten ihr die Worte. Dachte Jack etwa daran, eine Familie zu gründen? Und wenn, mit wem?

„Wenn Ihr wollt, wird es niemand erfahren. Aber wenn es Euch Angst macht, werdet Ihr nicht ewig davor weglaufen können", erwiderte sie sachlich.

„Wieso Angst?"

„Jeder hat vor irgendwas Angst", sagte sie schulterzuckend. „Wolltet Ihr nicht deshalb Unsterblichkeit erlangen?"

„Aye. Und das ist der Punkt. Mein Vater ist kürzlich gestorben. Wusstet Ihr das?"

„Nein. Das tut mir sehr leid, Jack."

„Ich habe es selbst erst erfahren, als ich hierher kam. Er war ein … besonderer Mann und hatte die Gabe, so manche Dinge in Ordnung zu bringen, die man irreparabel verloren glaubte."

Elizabeth öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Sie wusste einfach keine passende Antwort darauf. Alles, was sie hätte sagen können, erschien ihr nicht ausreichend, um das, was sie empfand, sei es nun Bedauern oder einfach nur Mitgefühl, auszudrücken.

Stattdessen streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus. Erst wenige Zentimeter vor seiner unrasierten Wange zog sie sie zurück und legte sie auf seine Schulter. Sie hatte seinen Vater einst bei der Versammlung der Piratenfürsten kennengelernt. Aber sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, welche Beziehung die beiden zueinander gehabt hatten oder ob sie sich nun nahegestanden hatten oder nicht.

„Jack, egal wie Ihr Euch entscheidet, ich werde hinter Euch stehen. Ich bin nicht hier, weil ich Euch ein weiteres Mal im Stich lassen werde."

„Seid Ihr nicht?"

„Nein. Ich will Euch helfen, nach einer Lösung zu suchen. Aus Sicht einer Freundin verstehe ich Eure Sorge. In Wahrheit habe ich mir nie verziehen, dass ich Euch und die Pearl damals dem Kraken überließ."

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?", rief Jack. Er streckte den Arm nach seinem Kompass aus, hob ihn hoch und hielt ihn ihr vor die Nase. „Ihr wisst nicht rein zufällig, wie man den reparieren kann?"

Sie musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Vielleicht würde er ja seinen Kurs wiederfinden, wenn der Kompass wieder auf die übliche Weise funktionierte und ihm das näherbrachte, was er sich im Grunde seines Herzens ersehnte. „Leider nein. Aber vielleicht haben Henry oder Carina eine Idee."

xxx

Zwei Schiffe, an Bord nur Piraten – das war der Beginn einer Flotte, dachte Elizabeth zynisch; in Wahrheit bloß ein albernes Hirngespinst.

Zugegeben, das Abenteuer rief lockend nach ihr. Die Hoffnung, eine zufriedenstellende Lösung für alle Beteiligten zu finden, hingegen war trügerisch. Sie selbst hegte begründete Zweifel, ob es richtig war, was sie taten: die Insel anzusteuern, die Barbossa ihr geschenkt hatte, um dort ungestört von anderen Piraten erst einmal den Kompass zu reparieren. Dann würden sie weitersehen. Doch wie lange würde es wohl dauern, das Bündnis, das sie alle geschlossen hatten, zu zerschlagen? Und wer würde wohl der Auslöser dieser Tragödie sein? Vielleicht gar sie selbst?

Elizabeth spürte die Anspannung in der Luft förmlich, als sie an die Reling trat und mit klopfendem Herzen nach Barbossa Ausschau hielt. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie brachte es nicht über sich, ihn aufzugeben.

Natürlich musste sie nicht lange nach ihm suchen und fand ihn auf der Brücke stehend vor. Obwohl etliche Tonnen Wasser zwischen ihrem und seinem Schiff lagen, bildete sie sich ein, dass er mit seinen Gedanken nicht bei dem war, was vor ihnen lag, sondern mitten in seiner Vergangenheit. Sein Gesicht, das stolz geradeaus blickte, ohne sie anzusehen, versuchte jegliche Emotion vor ihr und den anderen zu verbergen. Trotzdem stand außer Frage, dass sie sich im Zentrum seiner Gedanken bewegte, sich mit Carina um eine Achse drehend.

Sie musste sich zwingen, den Blick von ihm zu nehmen. Will war nicht weit von ihr und ließ sie gewiss kaum aus den Augen. Dabei hätte sie am liebsten einfach nur mit Barbossa geredet, um ihm zu versichern, dass sich zwischen ihnen nichts geändert hatte.

Als sie um sich blickte und nach etwas Zerstreuung suchte, sah sie Jack. Er lümmelte mit gekreuzten Beinen und dem Fernglas in der Hand nicht weit von Barbossa am Mast und beobachtete sie. Elizabeth schnitt eine unschöne Grimasse in seine Richtung.

„Es sollte mich überraschen, dass du so viele Verehrer hast", sagte Will und sie zuckte zusammen. „Tut es aber nicht." Er war lautlos neben sie getreten, so dass Elizabeth beim Klang seiner Stimme an ihrem Ohr verschreckt die Luft anhielt. „Du bist eine beneidenswert schöne Frau, Elizabeth."

Sie lächelte gezwungen, ohne seinem Blick zu begegnen. „Wenn du von Jack redest, der Höhepunkt unserer Beziehung hat den Zenit überschritten, als ich ihn an den Mast gekettet habe."

„Keineswegs", sagte Will kopfschüttelnd. Er war überaus ruhig und gefasst dabei. „Ich rede von Barbossa. So viel Mühe, wie er sich gibt, dich zu ignorieren, glaube ich fest, dass ihr euch einiges zu sagen habt."

Elizabeth konnte nicht verhindern, rot zu werden. „Hector und ich haben uns immer schon sehr angeregt miteinander unterhalten. Das wäre also nichts Neues, Will", sagte sie abwehrend.

„Ich finde trotzdem, du solltest bei Gelegenheit mit ihm reden."

Erstaunt und auch ein wenig entsetzt sah sie ihm ins Gesicht. „Ich sagte es dir bereits, wir haben voneinander Abschied genommen."

Er nahm sie bei den Schultern und hielt sie fest. „Nicht bei eurer Geschichte. Elizabeth, ich sehe, wenn dich etwas quält. Warum auch immer, du liebst ihn. Und so gern ich es auch verhindern oder ändern würde, kann ich es nicht. Es wäre ein schrecklicher Fehler, dich davon abbringen zu wollen. Wenn du also zu ihm willst, nur zu. Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten."

„Will! Sei kein Narr."

„Nicht ich bin der Narr, sondern du. Die Zeit, die ich nicht bei dir war, hat er dir geschenkt. Was für ein schlechter Ehemann wäre ich, wenn ich das nicht erkennen würde? Du hattest immer recht. Ich habe unsere Liebe aufs Spiel gesetzt und riskiert, dich zu verlieren."

„Aber du hast mich nicht verloren. Ich _bin_ hier."

„Ich weiß. Genauso wie ich weiß, dass du immer zu mir zurückkommen wirst."

„Will …" Sie hob die Hand, um damit seine Wange zu umfangen. „Ich werde nie aufhören, dich zu lieben."

„Dann tu mir den Gefallen und sprich mit ihm. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dich leiden zu sehen. Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr." Er umschloss zärtlich aber bestimmt ihre Hand und führte sie zu seinem Mund, um sie zu küssen. „Sobald wir die Insel erreichen, erwarte ich von dir, dass du dich darum kümmerst."

Die Art und Weise, wie er sie ansah, machte deutlich, dass das sein letztes Wort dazu war. Elizabeth, die einer Begegnung mit Barbossa nie abgeneigt entgegengetreten war, konnte es kaum glauben. Einerseits fieberte sie dem Moment, sich mit ihm auszutauschen, entgegen, andererseits wusste sie nicht, wie Barbossa selbst darauf reagieren würde. Noch dazu, wo sie diesmal nicht die Ungestörtheit seines Schiffs auskosten und ganz für sich allein sein konnten. Das Gefühl, das sie hatte, unter ständiger Beobachtung zu stehen, war nicht nur Einbildung.

Inzwischen hatten sie den Seekarten nach den größten Teil der Reise hinter sich gebracht. Es war kein allzu weiter Weg, aber immer noch weit genug, um die Zweifel in ihrem Herzen kommen und gehen zu lassen. Hin und wieder, wenn sie sich davonstahl, um auf das andere Schiff hinüber zu blicken und nach Barbossa Ausschau zu halten, fragte sie sich, wie Will nur so gelassen damit umgehen konnte. Doch dann musste sie einsehen, dass es das einzig Richtige war. Wenn er auf das Fortbestehen ihrer Liebe vertraute, gab es keinen anderen Weg, als Barbossa als Teil ihres Lebens zu akzeptieren; nämlich den Teil, dem er all die Jahre über nicht beigewohnt hatte.


	23. Chapter 23

Promised

Kapitel 23

Es ging auf den Abend zu, als die Reise ihr Ende erreichte. Wie jedes Mal, wenn vor ihren Augen ein Stück Land auftauchte, wurde Elizabeth von tiefer Ergriffenheit erfasst. Ganz besonders, da es das erste Mal war, dass sie einen Fuß auf ihre Insel setzen würde. Als sie schließlich nacheinander aus den Beibooten stiegen und sie mit Barbossa zurückfiel, verhielt sich Will erstaunlich tapfer. Henry und Carina waren ohnehin nicht zu bremsen in ihrem Eifer, so dass sie scheinbar nicht merkten, was vor sich ging. Jack auf der anderen Seite bewies, dass er wie immer ein Fall für sich war. Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als würde er eine Bemerkung machen wollen, weil sie sich absonderten, überlegte es sich dann aber offenbar anders und zog davon.

Gemeinsam schlenderten die beiden am Hafen entlang, den anderen nach, und ließen ihn dann hinter sich. Es war schwer, zu sagen, wer wem zuerst den ersten Blick zugeworfen und damit den Anfang gemacht hatte. Die Konversation jedenfalls begann fließend, als hätte es die Worte des Abschieds zwischen ihnen nie gegeben.

„Es ist das zweite Mal, dass ich diese Insel betrete, die nicht länger mein Eigentum ist."

Elizabeth lächelte. „Seid nicht albern, Hector, natürlich könnt Ihr und Carina immer hierher kommen, wann es Euch beliebt."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten; er sah verunsichert aus. „Sie ist ein gutes Kind, schätze ich."

„Ihr könnt stolz auf sie sein." Abwesend nickte er, da er jedoch nicht darauf antwortete, fuhr sie fort. „Warum seid Ihr meinem Blick ausgewichen?", setzte sie vorsichtig an. „Dachtet Ihr, die anderen würden nicht merken, was vor sich geht?"

Er hielt inne und legte den Kopf schief. „Was hätte ich Eurer Meinung nach denn tun sollen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand Elizabeth. Sie ließ ratlos ihre Augen durch die Gegend schweifen und nahm unbewusst die Schönheit der Insel in sich auf. Sie fühlte eine seltsame Verbundenheit zu ihrer Umgebung, was vermutlich nur damit zusammenhing, dass Barbossa und sie so frei miteinander reden konnten.

Langsam gingen sie weiter, einen sanft anfallenden Hügel hinauf, während um sie herum das Licht der untergehenden Sonne alles in einen rötlichen Schimmer tauchte.

Plötzlich gab es für sie kein Halten mehr. Übermütig fasste sie ihn an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich. „Kommt schon!", rief sie energisch aus. In einem unerklärlich aufkommenden Bedürfnis, mit ihm gemeinsam die Besonderheiten der Insel zu erkunden, war sie nicht zu bremsen.

Barbossa, der nicht halb so enthusiastisch wie sie zu sein schien, folgte ihrer Aufforderung nur zögerlich. „Wo wollt Ihr denn hin?"

„Ich will den Leuchtturm sehen, von dem Ihr geredet habt."

„Wann habe ich von einem Leuchtturm geredet?"

„Nicht in diesem Leben", erwiderte Elizabeth ungestüm und zerrte weiter an seiner Hand. Er stieß ein entnervtes Brummen aus, dass es ihr so vorkam, als hätte er am liebsten nicht mehr daran gedacht. Ungeachtet seines Widerwillens setzte sie zielstrebig ihren Weg fort.

Schon von Weitem konnte sie die markanten Rundmauern des Leuchtturms sehen, von dem er ihr berichtet hatte.

„Seht doch, Hector, da ist er! In meinen kühnsten Träumen habe ich ihn mir nicht so wunderschön vorgestellt. Kommt weiter!"

Barbossa hatte bis zuletzt gut mit ihr schrittgehalten, doch jetzt machte ihm aufgrund ihres Tempos langsam sein falsches Bein zu schaffen. Gnadenlos zerrte sie ihn bis vor die Tür, wo beide sichtlich außer Atem nach Luft rangen; Elizabeth hauptsächlich, weil sie vor Freude fast zu zerplatzen drohte.

„Ich würde zu gern hineingehen und mir von oben die Aussicht ansehen", schwärmte sie mit immer noch heftig bebender Brust.

„Nur zu, er gehört Euch."

„Was? Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach …"

„Dies ist keine Insel, die von militärisch wichtiger Bedeutung wäre. Sie ist Euer privates Eigentum. Im Grunde genommen könnt Ihr damit machen, was Ihr wollt."

„Aber ich möchte die Bewohner nicht überfahren, indem ich mich über sie hinwegsetze."

„Ich bin sicher, dass Ihr einen Weg finden werdet, Euch mit ihnen zu einigen, wenn Ihr es wünscht. Ganz Euren guten Manieren entsprechend."

Elizabeth schnaubte und schritt sogleich zur Tat. Die Tür war nicht verriegelt. Sie warf einen letzten Blick über die Schulter zu Barbossa. Auffordernd deutete dieser mit dem Kopf an, dass sie hineingehen solle. Sie zögerte nicht länger und schlüpfte ins Innere.

Das Erste, was sie sah, war das wundersam anmutende rötliche Licht, das durch die Fensterscheiben noch viel unwirklicher zu sein schien, als draußen. Blinzelnd sah sie sich um. Der Raum war mit diversen Gerätschaften ausgestattet, die für die Seefahrt auch auf Schiffen zu finden waren. Zudem gab es einen Schreibtisch, komplett bestückt mit Tintenfässern und Federkielen und jeder Menge eingerollter Karten darauf, außerdem noch ein paar hölzerne Stühle. Alles mit einer feinen Staubschicht bedeckt.

In der Mitte des Raums befand sich eine Wendeltreppe, die mit metallenen Elementen verziert war, und über die Elizabeth hellauf begeistert ihre Erkundung fortsetzte. Sie hatte gerade die oberste Stufe erklommen, als sich ein komplett eingerichtetes Studierzimmer mit Büchern und einem Ruhebett vor ihr auftat. Das Herz in ihrer Brust schlug vor Verwunderung schneller, während sie um sich sah. Auch hier oben war das Licht des verlöschenden Tages, das jetzt nur noch in einem letzten Aufbäumen durch die Fenster hereindrang, unbeschreiblich schön und fast schon unwirklich.

Sie hörte Barbossa hinter sich die Stufen erklimmen und fuhr herum.

„Ihr habt diesen Leuchtturm eingerichtet und für Eure Studien verwendet, nicht wahr? Es kommt mir so vor, als wäre ich schon hundertmal hier gewesen, weil ich Etliches wiedererkenne, das ich auch auf Euren Schiffen gesehen habe."

„Aye", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. Er humpelte zerknirscht auf die Liege zu, schlug die darauf befindliche, staubige Decke beiseite und setzte sich.

Elizabeth betrachtete eine Weile nachdenklich seine Gestalt und wie angestrengt bemüht er war, zur Ruhe zu kommen. „Carina hat mir von dem Tagebuch berichtet. Warum habt Ihr mir in all den Jahren, die ich zu Euch kam, nie davon erzählt?", fragte sie sanft.

„Es gibt so viel, das ich Euch erzählen könnte", sagte er achselzuckend. „Das ist auch der Grund gewesen, warum ich nicht wollte, dass Ihr mir so viele Fragen stellt, als ich bei Euch war, um Carina zu sehen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann leise fort: „Ihr gehört zu Eurem Mann, Elizabeth, vergesst das nicht."

Ohne es so richtig zu wollen, nickte sie. Dann ging sie zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn. Wortlos sahen sie sich an.

„Es ist das Beste so", sagte er schließlich. Jede Silbe klang rau und unvollständig, wie das herannahende Grollen der unruhig werdenden See.

„Nein. Wenn Ihr so redet, wisst Ihr nicht, was das Beste für mich ist", entgegnete Elizabeth mit einem Anflug aufwallenden Zorns. Sie hatte den Blick von ihm abgewandt und wollte nicht wahrhaben, wie schwer es ihm fiel, darüber zu reden, doch seine Hand kam hervor und nahm ihr Kinn zwischen die Finger. Behutsam brachte er sie dazu, ihn anzusehen.

„Das ist meine Elizabeth. Ihr wart immer bereit, aufs Ganze zu gehen und die Konsequenzen auf Euch zu nehmen."

„Nicht weniger als Ihr", versetzte sie hart, in dem Bemühen, ihn wissen zu lassen, dass sie ihn auch jetzt nicht aufgeben würde. „Wir sind beide nicht dazu bestimmt, uns einsperren zu lassen. Ihr hattet Euer Schicksal immer selbst in der Hand und dafür habe ich Euch stets bewundert."

„Was Ihr nicht sagt." Er brachte ein erzwungenes Lächeln hervor, wodurch die unzähligen Furchen auf seinem wettergegerbten Gesicht noch an Intensität gewannen. „Aber irgendwann müssen wir damit aufhören, uns Hoffnungen zu machen, wo keine sind. Es wäre nicht fair, denen gegenüber, die …"

Er verstummte.

„Die _was_? Die auf uns warten, so wie wir gewartet haben? Es geht nicht um Fairness, Hector. Es geht um diese unerklärliche Zerrissenheit, die mir so zusetzt." Sie schnaufte angestrengt. „Als Ihr bei unserer letzten Begegnung fortgegangen seid, hätte ich Euch nachlaufen und Euch aufhalten sollen, aber ich habe es nicht getan, weil ich zu feige war. Ich hasse mich noch jetzt dafür. Ich werde es einfach langsam müde, mich ständig zwischen Will und Euch entscheiden zu müssen, obwohl ich genau das niemals wollte. Aber es lässt sich nicht vermeiden. Immer, wenn er fortging, war mir bewusst, dass ich ihn nicht aufhalten konnte. Er stand unter dem Fluch, Ihr hingegen konntet kommen und gehen, wie es Euch gefiel. Ach, es ist sinnlos, darüber zu reden. Alles ist so verworren, dass ich es ja selbst nicht begreife."

Barbossa strich zögerlich mit der Rückseite seiner Hand über ihre Wange und sie schloss die Augen und ergab sich ganz seiner Berührung. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie er mit seinem Arm ihren Rücken stützte und sie auf die Liege niederdrückte. Erst als sie neben ihm lag und er von oben auf sie hinabblickte, öffnete sie die Augen.

„Im Grunde genommen haben wir gewusst, dass es irgendwann dazu kommt", sagte er leise.

„Aber wir waren bis zuletzt nicht gezwungen, auf diese Weise Abschied zu nehmen."

„Tatsächlich?" Ein schelmischer Ausdruck streifte seine Mundwinkel.

„Ihr wisst, was ich meine, Hector. Ein Abschied in dem Glauben, dass man sich wiedersieht, ist etwas anderes, als einer, der für immer ist. Zumal ich zu fühlen glaube, dass das zwischen uns noch nicht alles gewesen sein kann."

„Nun, dann hören wir einfach für einen Augenblick lang auf, von Abschied zu reden, wenn es Euch so missfällt, Euch damit auseinander zu setzen."

„Das wäre wirklich wunderbar." Sie seufzte und streckte die Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus, wo sie ihre Finger durch seinen wilden Bart gleiten ließ. „Es ist schon fast dunkel. Aber ich möchte noch nicht gehen. Dieser Ort hat etwas … eine unbeschreibliche Magie. Lasst mich einfach nur etwas Zeit mit Euch verbringen."

„Wie Ihr es wünscht."

Er richtete sich auf und machte sich daran, hier und dort ein paar Kerzen anzuzünden. Elizabeth beobachtete genau jede seiner Bewegungen. Für einen Mann, der ein derart aufwühlendes Leben hinter sich hatte, war er, wenn man sein fehlendes Bein außer Acht ließ, in erstaunlich guter Konstitution. Hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass er in den Wassermassen des Meeres versunken war, hätte sie beinahe geglaubt, dass kein Tag vergangen war, seit sie mit ihm auf seinem Schiff gewesen war.

Als er zu ihr zurückkehrte und sich zu ihr setzte, lag etwas von dem findigen Spitzbuben in seinem Blick, der er ihrem Glauben nach einmal gewesen sein musste. „Tut mir den Gefallen und erzählt Jack nichts von alldem. Er ist eine unausstehliche Plage, wenn er etwas gegen einen in der Hand hat."

Elizabeth lachte. „Es gibt weitaus schlimmere Gestalten als ihn. Ich hatte viel Zeit, mir über ihn Gedanken zu machen."

„Und zu welchem Schluss seid Ihr gekommen?"

„Er mag Euch", sagte sie schlicht. „Nur deshalb hat er Euch zurückgeholt. Und natürlich, weil Ihr ihm helfen sollt, die Pearl wiederzubekommen."

„Ah, Ihr seid unsicher, was ihn anbelangt."

„Er ist eben schwer zu durchschauen."

Es wurde still und das Lachen auf ihrem Gesicht flaute ab und wich einer lange unterdrückten Sehnsucht; sie konnte nicht aufhören, ihn anzusehen, immer noch fasziniert nach all den Jahren, in denen er es auf unerklärliche Weise geschafft hatte, sich in ihr Herz zu schmuggeln.

Unendlich langsam fasste sie nach seinem Hemdkragen und krallte die Finger hinein. Dann zog sie ihn, ebenfalls quälend langsam, beständig zu sich herab.

Kurz bevor sich ihre Gesichter berührten, spürte sie einen Widerstand seinerseits, und sie musste den Druck ihrer Finger verstärken.

„Was habt Ihr vor?", hörte sie ihn leise sagen.

Der warme, mit dem vertrauten Geruch von Leder und Wein vermengte Atem, der auf ihre Haut traf, erreichte sie bis tief in ihre Mitte und löste dort ein gewaltiges Beben aus. Ihr Herz schlug um ein Vielfaches schneller bei dem Gedanken daran, ihn nicht nur zu küssen, sondern noch weitaus mehr zu tun. Die Erinnerung seiner Hände auf ihrem Körper ließ sie alles andere um sie herum völlig vergessen.

„Möchtet Ihr es denn nicht?" Schwer atmend sah sie ihn an. Es lag so viel Gefühl in dem Blick, dass er schlucken musste. „Endlich da weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben? Ich habe ständig das Bedauern in mir, dass wir es nicht schon längst getan haben. Aber andererseits … vielleicht ist das der Moment, auf den wir immer gewartet haben. Dieser eine, große Moment, der es besonders und unvergesslich macht."

„Ja, ich möchte es. Ich möchte mit Euch schlafen, Elizabeth", sagte er, die Stimme zu kaum mehr als einem Flüstern herabgesenkt.

Sie nickte. „Das möchte ich auch. Ich wollte es schon die ganze Zeit."

Ein Zittern ging durch seinen Leib. Er schnaufte. „Und Will?"

Wills Namen zu hören löste eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper aus. Sie wusste nicht, ob er das beabsichtigt hatte, indem er ihn direkt ausgesprochen hatte, doch es änderte nichts an ihren Gefühlen und ihrem Verlangen für ihn, das sie viel zu lange schon zurückgehalten hatte. „Er weiß, was ich für ihn empfinde", sagte sie ernst. „Und er weiß auch, was ich für Euch empfinde. Ich kann weder ohne ihn, noch ohne Euch glücklich sein. Wäre er sich dessen nicht bewusst, hätte er mich nicht gehen lassen."

Die Vorstellung, so unwirklich sie auch war, trug eine unbestreitbare Wahrheit in ihrem Kern. Ein letztes Mal zog sie an seinem Hemd, bis sie mit ihrem Mund den seinen berührte und er seine vollen Lippen auf ihre drückte. Innig, schmerzhaft. Sie hätten all die Jahre gehabt, diesen Schritt zu wagen, und hatten es doch nie zu Ende gebracht. Warum jetzt? Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?

Ihre Gedanken stoben auseinander und machten für eine Flut an Empfindungen Platz, die schier nicht von dieser Welt zu sein schien. Es trieb ihr fast die Tränen in die Augen, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte. Die Nähe, das unruhige Klopfen seines Herzens auf ihrer Brust. Seine rauen Hände, die zärtlich ihr Gesicht umfingen. Das Keuchen seines Atems in ihrem Mund.

Mit jeder seiner Bewegungen ließ sie sich weiter fallen, packte ihn fest an den Schultern, dem Rücken, dem Po, einzig und allein die arbeitenden Muskeln unter seinem Gewand spürend, die mit ihrem Körper und ihrer ganzen Seele im Einklang waren. Jede Regung entsprach einer Offenbarung, die Angst vor dem Verlust zu überwinden, um sich dem zu widmen, was sie haben konnten. Augenblicke, Momente, die niemand je würde erklären können, dem nicht dasselbe widerfahren war.

Er schob sich auf sie und das Gewicht seines Körpers brachte sie noch inniger zusammen. Sie fühlte es. Alles. Von seinen zittrigen Fingern, die zuerst ihr Haar zerteilten und dann unermüdlich ihren Hals und ihren Nacken liebkosten, während sie sich ihnen willig auslieferte, über seinen Mund, der voller Bewunderung wispernd ihren Namen auf ihre Haut brannte, bis hin zu seinem fordernden Unterleib, der nur noch darauf bedacht war, sich mit ihrem zu vereinen. Lust und Begehren forderten einander ständig aufs Neue heraus. Jeder Blick zwischen ihnen, ob flüchtig oder innig und verzehrend, jeder Pulsschlag, jedes hitzige Keuchen seines sich überschlagenden Atems weckte Stück für Stück das unstillbare Verlangen in ihr, die Nähe zu ihm bis zum Äußersten auszukosten. Gleichsam fand sie in ihm einen alten Vertrauten mit dem freudigen Willen, nichts vor ihr zurückzuhalten. Wie oft hatte sie in den vergangenen Jahren nachts wach gelegen und an ihn gedacht oder gar von ihm geträumt? Sich unzählige Male immer wieder nach ihm gesehnt?

Sich instinktiv an ihn verlierend, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte, schob sie ihre Hände unter sein Hemd und ließ die Fingerspitzen über seinen arbeitenden Rücken gleiten, hinauf zu seinen Schultern und der empfindlichen Haut in der Halsmulde. „Zieht es aus. Ich will Euch sehen", forderte sie eindringlich; in der Unterbrechung des Kusses wuchs das sehnsüchtige Verlangen nach einer Vereinigung mit ihm nur noch mehr heran.

Seine Augen blitzten auf. „Aye, meine Königin."

Obgleich der heiseren, von Erregung gespickten Stimme war er bemüht, sich zurückzuhalten. Sie hatten so lange gewartet, dass es unklug gewesen wäre, den innigen Moment durch ihre Hast zu zerstören. Er stemmte sich auf, legte die Gürtel ab und kämpfte auf seinen Arm gestützt seinen Oberkörper frei.

Elizabeth reckte neugierig den Hals nach ihm. Behutsam ließ sie ihre feuchten Lippen über sein Schlüsselbein tanzen, schmeckte mit der Zunge sein ihr wohl bekanntes, einzigartiges Aroma. Alsdann spürte sie bis in die kleinste Pore hinein das wohlige Schaudern, das ihn erfasste. Angeregt durch diese zustimmende Reaktion fuhr sie mit ihrer Erkundung fort. Ein Stück weiter unten nahm sie die Hände zu Hilfe und schob ihre Finger unter den Bund seiner Hose, wo sie sie mit bestimmtem Griff um seine Männlichkeit schlang.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen machte sich in seiner Kehle frei. Keuchend legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ sich von ihr reizen und streicheln, während sie mit der anderen Hand die Hose von ihm streifte. Die Erwartung seines Körpers paarte sich mit einer Ungeduld, die er kaum noch zu zügeln vermochte. Daher verlor er keine Minute und half ihr, sich ebenfalls aus ihren Sachen zu schälen.

Im Zuge dieser wachsenden Ungeduld fand sie sich schließlich unter ihm wieder, beide nackt bis auf die bloße Haut. Elizabeth zitterte leicht, als sie sich mit dem Gefühl vertraut machte, dass es sich bei dem Mann, der auf ihr lag, tatsächlich um Barbossa handelte und nicht um ihre verrückt spielende Fantasie, die sie nur von ihm träumen ließ. Noch nie war sie mit ihm so weit gegangen. Noch nie …

Zum ersten Mal nach all der Zeit, die sie nun einander kannten, stand nichts zwischen ihnen, das sie jetzt noch aufhalten konnte. Er war gestorben und doch zu ihr zurückgekehrt, als würde das Leben ihnen allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz zeigen wollen, dass sie auf eine verkorkste Art und Weise zueinander gehörten und niemand das Recht hatte, ihnen das, was sie miteinander verband, zu nehmen. Und dass kein Zweifel in einer noch so fernen Zeit jemals so erhaben wäre, diesen kostbaren Moment zwischen ihnen zu ruinieren.


End file.
